The Dog Days Are Over
by TC Stark
Summary: Trouble follows the Bondurant Boys like a dark casted shadow. It comes in all different forms and while they're recovering their moonshine business, another wave of trouble is hitting Franklin. When it does finally hit, who is going to be the one needing saving? Rated M for mature. Forrest/OC.
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: I must be crazy to take on a third project lol But, between my recent obsession with Tom Hardy, loving the movie Lawless, and in the middle of reading The Wettest County in The World, I knew I had to write this. I wanted to say that those who are following my other stories, I will continue them. My mind works way too fast to concentrate on one lol Also, I should say that I do an insane amount of research for everything I write. I like to make my stories plausible within the era it takes place in, as well as the category. So, anything you read is there because I made sure it could go there. Quick little note, homosexuality in the 1930s was considered a mental disease, you were sent away for this. Also, I am a huge believer of bisexuality, so if you don't agree…keep an open mind lol Also, I'm writing this the way I feel they would all talk and think lol I hope you all enjoy my story and reviews are always welcomed!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my ideas!

Chapter One

"How does a gal from New York City end up in Franklin?"

Jack Bondurant was of course referring to Frankie Giller. The twenty-three year old had only been in Virginia for a week, when she caught wind of the brothers' bootlegging business. In the age of Prohibition, the illegal activity of selling liquor had flourished. Especially moonshine, something that probably couldn't have been sold on the shelves when drinking was legal.

Even though the banning of alcohol had begun when she was twelve, Frankie was no stranger to liquor. The Southerners may have had moonshine, but the Northerners had bathtub gin. Home distilled hard liquor was nothing new to New Yorkers and she had practically grown up on it.

So, when she had heard about this one hundred and ninety proof liquor, Frankie thought she should try it out. The three brothers had all given her a look, when she first stepped into their establishment. She didn't look like women from their town. They had all thought Maggie was something to behold, but Frankie was a different creature entirely.

For starters, she didn't even wear a dress. That kind of fashion wasn't scene around Franklin. Women wore dresses, even flashy ones like Maggie did. But, Frankie wore loose fitting black trousers, along with a button down red shirt that she tucked in. At least she wore closed toed heels. They made her outfit a little more feminine, but not by much.

Frankie was a thin girl, standing at about 5'3" without three inch heels. She had walked into their establishment, smoking a cigarette with one hand and the other tucked into her pocket. Her lined Hazel eyes instantly locked onto the bar, which she headed towards. Her shoulders were held back and although it was a bit of an unfeminine saunter, her outfit couldn't hide her female frame. Despite not having too big of a chest and being thin, she had a figure eight frame with an average behind.

She was peach skinned, not too tan. Though, that would most likely changed if she was planning on staying in Franklin, since on hot days the sun glared down and burned the skin like torching fire. Her chin length hair was practically white and pulled back in pin curls, though eye level bangs flicked off to the side.

Frankie was in the middle of sipping on the powerful White Lighting, when Jack asked the question from across the bar. Maggie was on the grill and the older brothers Howard and Forrest were playing cards in the corner. It was a slow day and she was their only customer.

The moonshine was powerful. It stung her tongue and burned all the way down. Frankie felt the liquid in the pit of her stomach and it made the bathtub gin she was used to taste like water. There were a few real unpleasant tastes, but she attributed that to the way it was made. Either way, it was going to get the job done, so she needn't complain.

"I don't want to go back the hospital," Frankie gave a wry grin, as she turned and stated, "I'm a sick woman."

The younger brother tilted an eyebrow up and asked curiously, "What's wrong with ya?"

"Jack." Forrest's deep droll warned.

Howard, on the other hand; wasn't as subtle, "God damn it, boy. No manners."

There was a slight shade of pink that colored Jack's cheeks and he turned back to apologize, "I'm sorry, Ms. Giller."

"No reason to," She lit a match and held it up to the tip of her cigarette, "I haven't talked to anyone since I left New York."

"Oh…well, you can talk, I'll listen."

The older Bondurant brothers may have scolded the younger one for prying, but Frankie didn't mind, she quite liked the company. It had been a long time since she really felt a connection to anyone. Seeking out affection had been what got her in the mess she was in, in the first place.

Frankie's Hazel eyes looked up at Maggie, who was staring just as curiously. And even though they had scolded Jack, she knew the older boys were curious as well. Taking another pull of her cigarette, she stated, "Two years ago my parents sent me to the Looney Bin…spent six months there. We did group therapies…" She then tapped the side of her skull, "They tried shocking me…eventually I pretended to be well, just so I could get out. But…I knew sooner or later I'd act up again and they'd send me right back. I had to leave."

"What'd you do?" Jack leaned in, curiosity tugging on his earlobe.

Frankie took a small sip of the foul drink, she biting back the taste. With a rasped voice, she stated, "They caught me…Dad was at work…mom was suppose to be at her sister's house, but she came back and…found me with her."

"With _her_?" Now it was Maggie's turn to gawk.

The redhead looked shocked and a little worried. After all, homosexuality was pretty taboo for that time. It was fairly unknown and it was the all too common defense, to be afraid of what you didn't know. Of what wasn't considered _normal. _Frankie hadn't the heart to tell Maggie that she wasn't her type.

Taking in a pull of her cigarette, she explained, "I try my hardest not to. I don't want my parents to be ashamed of me. But, I can't help it."

Jack was confused. They were small town folks and he hadn't ever heard of something like this. Men married women and that was that. With his mouth hanging open and his eyebrows furrowed perplexed, he asked, "But…how can you lay…you don't like men?"

"I do," She replied, with another pull of her cigarette, "I enjoy both. I'm somewhere in between homosexuals and heterosexuals. I guess you can see now why I was sent away." It must have been a bold thing to talk about with strangers, but wasn't that what bars were for?

"So…you have intercourse with women? How is that possible?" His daddy ain't ever talked about something like this.

"Drop it, Jack." Forrest once again warned.

Frankie looked over to the brute of a man and waved off, "The boy is curious. It feels good to talk about my condition openly."

Maggie was looking warily down at the blonde haired girl. Her body was tense and her lips were thin. She took notice of this and reassured, "Don't worry, redheads aren't my cup of tea."

It was silent in the bar. Frankie could feel the awkward silence and instantly regretted her decision to opening up so freely. Somehow, she had thought moving to the country would be better than living in the fast paced city. That maybe they would have been friendlier. She should have known they would be even more backwards. No matter where she went, she was faced with the bitter truth that she would always have to hide who she really was.

Maybe there would be a day where people like her didn't have to be ashamed of who they were and could be accepted by society, but that wasn't the case in 1931. So, with placing down enough money to cover her moonshine and a tip, she swung around the stool and lazily saluted, "Well, I'll get outta your hairs. Thanks again."

Forrest's eyes lifted just enough, to watch as the blonde walked out of their establishment. There was the undeniable look of loneliness on her face. It was obvious that it had been a while since she had even spoken about her condition. No one around their parts were like her.

"It ain't right," Howard finally grumbled to his cards, "A woman with another woman. Ain't natural."

"And when did we become men of God?" Forrest asked, while placing a card down.

Jack took a big gulp, while meekly stating, "I heard they did that all the time…y'know Greeks and Romans."

The drunk Bondurant turned around and snapped, "Well, we ain't Roman and Greeks, are we? We is living in the now and _now _it ain't right."

"I don't like it one bit." Maggie shuddered.

Jack frowned. He quite liked the New Yorker. All she was looking for, was some companionship. She was escaping a nightmarish life in her city, just the way Maggie did. Only it seemed that the redhead hadn't been able to make that connection. Howard's prejudice didn't surprise him; his older brother was a simple man who relied heavily on old fashioned morals. If you counted illegal bootlegging moral.

* * *

Later in that evening, Forrest and Jack were sitting on the porch, drinking some white lightning. Howard was off into the forest with a few friends and Maggie was inside, flipping through the latest Sears catalog. It had been a few months, since the redhead had broken up with the silent brother. Since then, she had still been living in their residence.

Forrest was upset at first, though he never spoke about it. Jack hadn't expected him to, but the look in his eyes gave it all away. It wasn't that Maggie didn't care. She cared plenty. A little too much really. The Bondurant brothers attracted trouble wherever they went and she just couldn't take the idea of repeatedly having to wonder when he would finally kick the bucket. All legends had to die eventually.

For the most part, Forrest just sat outside on that rocking chair. His eyes staring out before him, brass knuckles in his pockets, and a pistol in his pants. Charles Rake had survived the attack on the bridge, though; where he went no one knew. Apparently, the Bondurant brothers weren't the only ones who were immortal.

Wanting to break the uneasy air that always surrounded his older brother, Jack pondered out loud, "I quite like Ms. Giller. She seemed awful nice."

Forrest's eyes shifted over to his younger brother. The collar dipped a little and Jack was faced the everlasting reminder that someone had almost killed him. Even though he would never say it out loud, Jack knew his brother was proud of him. Proud that he had finally taken the initiative to stand up for himself and actually pull the trigger.

Adjusting himself, Forrest grumbled, "Losing battle to convince Howard otherwise."

Jack frowned, he didn't like it one bit. They lived in tense times, sure. But, wasn't it just pure Southern hospitality to open one's doors to those who were down and out? Sure, it was strange. He hadn't ever seen a woman like her before. One that spoke so openly about her sexuality, especially one that spoke about sex with another woman. That was big talk for a town like Franklin.

"Jack! Come here, the grill is acting up!"

Jumping out of his chair, the youngest brother instantly ran inside to help the redhead. They all really liked Maggie. Despite not officially being together, she still took care of Forrest. Took care of all of them. Howard's love life was quite unstable and his own wasn't too good, considering he was in love with the Baptist Pastor's daughter. Things were just fine between them, but it was hard to see one another.

So, Maggie was the only woman who was really around. That kind of feminine touch was nice, around the very rough around the edges men that resided at Blackwater station. Their mother had died when they were young, as well as their sisters. All struck with the Spanish Lady Flu. Forrest had been victim to it as well, but had been the only one to survive.

"Yes, Maggie?" Jack asked, once inside.

Taking an angry pull of her cigarette, she pointed, "Damn thing is acting up again."

It was true. Over the past few weeks, their grill had really been acting up. One day it was working, while the others it wasn't. Not many people came in for food, most drinks; but this was their home and they needed to eat as well. Almost always there were greasy meats sizzling or omelets being made on the grill.

"Don't worry, Miss Maggie, business is booming and I'll be able to buy a new grill." Jack said, quite proud of himself. The moon shining business really had been taking off, ever since Rakes went slithering into the night.

"Well, that's sweet." She laughed, while the young man stuck his face below.

Taking another drag, she leaned her hand against the counter and spoke, "Jack, you shouldn't be hanging around the likes of that girl."

With the mention of the New Yorker, Jack's head turned and he raised an eyebrow, "Why? She seemed nice. I ain't looking to court her or anything…I got Bertha. But…maybe as a friend? I mean she's new in town…and she like men too."

Maggie let out a small snort, as she stated, "I knew a few like her back in Chicago. So _funny. _So many problems. They're never happy and cause lots of trouble. They're like little vixens and destroy foundations. Ain't nothing stopping a girl like her from corrupting another."

"I don't think she's like that," Jack frowned, "She just needs a friend."


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: First I want to say, thank you! You guys are awesome! I'm so happy I have fans of this story and that its picked up such a positive review already. I'm so excited to continue writing this and I have so many ideas. I'm happy to see familiar faces, I hope I don't let you down =) Really quick, I love this song and just wanted to say that bisexuality has been around since…the dawn of time lol The Greeks and Romans were all bisexual and yada yada yada. I can go on forever with a history lesson lol But, I thought it would be cool to take on this taboo topic. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my ideas!

Chapter Two

Frankie stared deeply at the naked female in front of her. Observing every line and every curve. The color of the skin, reddened slightly from not being used to the beating sun. The flat stomach, a result of all the work she had previously done in her father's automobile shop. Her smaller than average breasts. That was okay, she didn't like too big of a chest on her women. Hand sized were fine. Her figure eight shape and with a turn, her average sized behind.

That body was her own. She was a woman. There was no doubt about that. A thin woman, due to the Great Depression, but a woman. She liked being a woman, she didn't want a penis. Didn't want to be rid of her breasts. All in all, she was perfectly fine with her naked body.

The common misconception of those who were homosexual, or those in between like her; was that they in fact wanted to be the opposite sex. That wasn't true in the least. She didn't feel like a man trapped in a woman's body. She was a woman, both inside and out. She was just a woman who enjoyed both of the sex. Penis or vagina, they didn't matter. It was what was on the inside that counted.

Unfortunately, the rest of the world didn't see it that way. Even as a young girl, she knew who she was. Lila Tafuro was the first girl Frankie laid eyes on and felt connected with. It was during school. Plenty of girls, who were best friends; held hands. But, the teachers had their suspicions that something was wrong and called both sets of parents in. A week later Lila moved away. They were eight.

Frankie took a sip of the hot apple cider, at a nearby Inn. She was staying at the town's motel, since she hadn't enough money to get a place on her own. It was scorching outside. She would have loved her drink to be cold, but that wasn't possible during the peak of August.

Sure, some raised an eyebrow at her attire, but none had really sneered at her the way the Bondurant brothers had. Then again, she hadn't been so foolish to open up to strangers. Perhaps it was the moonshine. It had been stronger than she originally thought and even two days later she felt a little sick.

There was such a vast difference between Franklin and New York. The small town reminded her of something out of the wild west. Where the Oregon Trail would have led to. Part of her had thought to see happy people, who weren't burdened by the hustle and bustle of the Industrial City. But, in reality; they looked just as miserable. She supposed no one was happy, no matter where they were.

It was Sunday. What was there to do on Sundays? People usually went to Church, around these parts more than New York City. She used to go, when she was little. It wasn't that she lost faith or anything, but there wasn't anyone to ever go with. Dad had to work at the factories more than ever, with the decline in the economy and other workers being dismembered. And mom was usually looking after her little sisters.

That was a big reason why she was sent away in the first place. Frankie shuddered. How could her mother ever think she'd touch her little sisters? She loved those girls. They were children. Her blood. Why was her condition so demonized by those who hadn't a clue what it was?

Frankie sighed. Life in Franklin was turning to be pretty mundane. There were no friends, no hustle and bustle, no vaudeville. There was…dust. And moonshine. One taste and already she felt hooked. But, there was no way she was going to the Blackwater Station again. The way Maggie looked at her was enough to make her want to cry. It would be nice to have a female friend, who didn't think she wanted them.

With a sigh, Frankie pulled her baker boy hat on and stood. Newspaper boys typically wore these in the 1920s, but she quite liked the way her white bangs curled out of the cap. And she thought it looked quite good with her black trousers, white bottom down blouse tucked in, suspenders, and Mary Jane's. It was time to go to Church.

* * *

Jack Bondurant wasn't an entirely religious person. Of course he believed in a higher power and being a good person, but he hadn't gone to church much. They really had stopped going once their mother and sisters died. After that, they all needed to concentrate on making a living.

But, he felt that because of his lifestyle that maybe he needed some help from a higher power. God must have liked them a little, considering all three brothers should have been dead several times over. Because of this, Jack felt that the least he could do was go pray every once and a while.

Jack would have liked to go to the local Baptist Church. Bertha Minnix was there. After the incident on the bridge, he had continued courting the young woman, even though her father forebode it. One day that wouldn't matter. One day they wouldn't need others permission to be together. One day he would marry her.

Church had ended and as the youngest Bondurant boy was leaving, his eyes cast over and noticed someone familiar. Placing his cap back on, Jack picked his feet up and shouted, "Ms. Giller! Ms. Giller!"

Frankie had been lighting up a cigarette, when Jack called her name. Church had certainly been different than anything she was used to. It was lovely, just different. It was a nice calming experience that allowed her time to think. Time to sit and talk to no one else, but God.

With a wry grin, she pulled on the cigarette and corrected, "Just Frankie."

"Frankie," He smiled kindly, while stopping in front of her, "Didn't know you were a ugh Church go-er."

Shrugging, she answered, "Don't really have anything to do."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

At this, Jack gave a small smile and responded, "Figured I needa bit of saving."

There was a bit of an awkward shift between the two. They didn't really know what to say and rather than standing there in silence, Frankie decided to be the one to say, "Well...I suppose I'll see you next Sunday then."

Jack raised an eyebrow, as he jogged in front of her moving form, "Wait...ugh...what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm not sure." She replied, shrugging.

"Well, would you maybe...want to come back to the station? Have a drink?"

Frankie raised an eyebrow at the young man's innocent question. He smiled at her like a young child, looking for a play mate. Far more on guard than she had been last, she asked, "What's this all about?"

"Well...you just look like you need a friend."

Friend. That was a nice notion. A nice word. It felt like so long since she had a friend. Frankie's lips flickered with a weak smile, as she nodded, "Sure."

Jack smiled. Happy that he was able to provide some sort of joy to a girl who looked so hurt. With a polite nod, he led her to his nice car. The vehicle reminded him of the time him and Cricket would ride around joyously. At one point they had thought they were on top of the world. Life had a funny way of knocking you down, when you thought you were so high.

Once the car started, Frankie asked, "You got a girl, Jack?"

Giving a bit of a double take, Jack gulped and gave an affirmative nod, "Yes, ma'am."

"Drop the polite crap, Jack," She laughed slightly, while looking over, "I'm not trying to fresh or anything. Just making conversation."

"Oh, okay," There was a slight pink on his cheeks. Embarrassed slightly, "Well, yes. Bertha Minnix...she's the Baptist priest's daughter. He don't like me much, but I like her plenty. One day I'm gonna marry her."

Frankie smiled. She quite liked the idea of marriage. Something that symbolized love and commitment. Someone needed to think long and hard, before they made that kind of commitment. Obviously, Jack loved this girl a lot if he was considering asking for her hand in marriage.

"That's really nice, Jack."

"You ever...been in love, Frankie?" Jack glanced over and asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Frankie didn't mind the personal questions at all. It seemed that in the very short time of knowing each other, they had already shared so much information. Lighting another cigarette, she tried to think, "Maybe...once. I've been star struck many times," She smiled and looked over, "But, I've never felt that...heart stopping love before. The one that's inconvenient and not easy."

Giving a small chuckle, he nodded, "Well, its sure inconvenient with Bertha. But, damn if I don't love her. Us Bondurant brothers aren't much for following the rules."

"I've heard," She laughed, "You think they'll be happy about me coming over?"

"Aw, hell. Who cares?"

* * *

Jack always felt overly confident, until he was actually faced with his older brothers. Sure, he had gained their respect that day on the bridge, but it didn't mean he was as tough as them. The two of them had lived a thousand lives and he felt as if he had just begun living.

But, he needed to stand his ground with this. Frankie was his friend. He was allowed to have friends. And just like his courtship with Bertha, his friendship with the New Yorker would be inconvenient. She needed a friend and he'd be damned if he was going to let the poor girl live in Franklin alone.

Frankie really appreciated the young man being so nice to her. It felt so good to actually be talking with someone. To have a conversation with someone. Genuinely smiling, she turned to him as the car came to a stop, "Thank you, Jack."

"No big thing." He smiled as well.

The two slipped out of the car and began heading to the station. Forrest was sitting on a rocking chair outside, as he always was. Always looking and watching out for the next person who would dare challenge the Bondurant brothers. The large man was frightening enough.

Frankie's eyes locked onto the older man's, trying to read him. Trying to see if he judged her the way the others did. She couldn't read anything. His face was stone still and the only body movement, was of his feet slightly rocking the chair. His full lips were still and his eyes didn't blink.

Clearing his throat, Jack nodded, "Forrest, you remember Ms. Frankie Giller?"

Forrest's eyes never left Frankie's, though; he heard his brother speak. Her hands were stuck into her pockets and her body leaned to the side. Even though the man was something of legend, she showed no fear in front of him. Her insides may have been fluttering, but she wouldn't gain any respect by showing how nervous she was.

"Ma'am." He finally greeted. It was simple and sounded more of a grunt, but it was his version of a polite greeting.

"Hello, Forrest." She gave a small nod, while following Jack inside.

Although Frankie had made it past the main gate's guard, there were plenty more dragons to face on the inside. Howard's drunken face instantly picked up, his red eyes glaring over to her. His mouth sneered and his teeth showed, as if at any point he was going to begin spitting fire.

Maggie also looked shock. Her head was bowed and her eyes were locked on the magazine in front of her. Frankie took notice, but didn't say a word. Rather she followed Jack, who led her to one end of the bar; before running and grabbing a container of an amber liquid.

"Our homemade apple brandy." Jack stretched his arm out, a proud smile on his face.

Frankie hadn't ever had brandy before. She was slightly disappointed, she was looking forward to tasting more moonshine. But, Jack had been so nice as to offer and it would have been rude to decline. So, with a smile she reached over and twisted the top off. Instantly, her nostrils were hit with the smell of fresh apples. Perhaps brown sugar. It didn't smell at all like the White Lighting she had had originally.

With a small sip, she winced. The liquor burned on the way down, yet as soon as the warmth settled in her stomach she wanted more. Her mouth was filled with sweet tastes and she no longer cared about the initial sting. It burned similar to the way bathtub gin did, only gin didn't have a nice after taste. It just continued to burn until you were too drunk to notice.

The likes of her enjoying the Bondurant brandy must have irritated Howard. He wasn't a rational man and upon throwing his hat on, he angrily stood up and grumbled loudly, "Fucking queer in _my _house, drinking _my _brandy," before slamming the door behind him.

Jack frowned at the distasteful display of anger and no sooner had he left, did Maggie pick up her head and say politely, "I'll see if I can calm him down."

It was a lie. She was going out to speak with Forrest, to get away from _her. _But, at least she had the decency to lie. Frankie respected that and continued to sip of the strong liquor. Some people treated her condition differently and she always appreciated those who showed their discomfort in a less severe way.

"I'm sorry, Frankie." Jack nervously spoke, as they were alone in the bar.

With a small shrug, she smiled, "It's the price I pay for the life I live. I learned that a long time ago."


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: Ugh! It has been a while indeed. I admit, it wasn't the smartest thing taking on three projects at once. And life has been less than favorable. But, I promise I will keep up with this story and even though this chapter may seem a little calm, it will pick up. I have plans and I hope you will all like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my thoughts.

Chapter Three

Some time had gone by. The leaves had began to change and the air in Franklin seemed to be dropping. Whereas the summer months were blistering hot, the winter was bone chilling cold. Most people stayed in, due to the illness that usually followed the chillier days. It was all too common for many of the townsmen to catch pneumonia and pass away in a matter of days.

It was an aspect about life everyone in Franklin seemed to accept. The looming fact that at any moment, you could fall victim to some illness and drop dead in a matter of days. There was something about snowy weather that made everyone more aware of just how mortal they all were.

Luckily, the snow hadn't come yet. They probably had another month before that happened. Winter held fond memories for Frankie, who wasn't sure at the moment how she felt about the cold weather. It seemed everything was so black and white in Franklin County. There wasn't a middle ground. Where in New York she looked forward to the winter, the already too cold air made it miserable.

Life had stayed on the mundane track it had been on previously. The same motel, the same people. The same steady lifestyle. A job as a waitress at a black jazz club, at the corner of town; seemed to be the only time Frankie was free of…being bored. It was a great deal of fun, working there. Everyone was so carefree. It was a place she could kick off her shoes and laugh.

A job definitely had its perks. While she still lived in the town's motel, she had been able to afford a car. She needed one really to get to work. She wouldn't be driving, once snow fell. Besides, while she had learned how to drive years ago; this was the first car she had ever owned. It felt good to say that.

There was one person she knew she had to show. It had been a while since she had seen Jack Bondurant. She had suspected he was pretty busy with his brothers' business and she had been busy making money as well. Play time fell at the wayside when it came to work. It was a very serious town.

Not that life had been all fun and games in New York City. The people suffered from the affects of the Great Depression. It was a city that cried every night from hunger. A city that wailed with the sounds of guns and sirens. The island she had called home held her greatest memories and agony.

Pushing those memories aside, she started the engine of her automobile and took off. Today she would visit Jack Bondurant. Her only friend. It was a risky move, driving to the Bondurant's place, without the youngest to escort her. Howard would see it as bold indeed and most likely kick her out. But, truthfully she had missed the boy and only wanted his good company.

Because of the cooler weather, Frankie had stuffed her ears under a wool cap and bundled her torso with a warm aviator jacket. Since the temperature had dropped significantly, she had traded in her heels for warm boots. She had always been one to choose comfort over style. Though, admittedly, it didn't look bad. Just not very feminine.

As she neared the Blackwater Station, her heart started to flutter. Perhaps this was a bad idea. Even if Jack were home, there was no way the older brothers would let her in. By the way Howard glared at her, she knew he wouldn't hesitate to throw her out in a body bag. She wasn't a woman to him. Not even a human being. Rather a freak. A deformity that needed to be rid of.

As her car rolled in front of the station, she noticed someone was sitting on the porch. Forrest Bondurant. Frankie couldn't put her finger on him. Couldn't see if he judged her the way others did. In truth, it frightened her at times. He could have easily hid his distaste and then snap. Men like him were the kind who wouldn't hesitate to _beat _the gay out of her.

Breathing in a large breath, Frankie mustered up all the courage she had and stepped out of the car. Tucking her hands in her pocket, she took a few steps forward, before stopping at the base of the stairs. Her back stood straight and her shoulders were held back, as her chin tilted up. Staring into those dark pools he called eyes.

"Forrest." She greeted.

It may have been cool outside, but the older brother didn't seem to mind the drop in temperature. He was perfectly happy with rocking gently in the chair he sat in and smoking his bitten cigar. The brim of his hat was dipped in front of his face, casting a shadow across his face. She may have not been able to see his expression, but she could see the faint scar that ran across his throat from a mile away.

"Frankie."

Taking a hard gulp, she asked, "Jack here?"

"No, ma'am."

Great. Frankie should have known the younger brother would have been busy, either with hi business or his lady friend. Now, she had just wasted gas and taken an unnecessary trip to the Blackwater Station. She may have had a night job, but her days were highly boring. She guessed a useless trip was slightly eventful.

"You come all the way out here to see Jack?"

The break in silence caused Frankie to jerk her head up and raise an eyebrow. Her hands fidgeted inside her pockets and her feet slightly shuffled, "Yes, sir."

"Sit down."

It sounded like a mix of a command and an invite. Frankie wasn't sure what to do. Although Forrest had never voiced distaste for her, he didn't necessarily welcome her with open arms. Could he have invited her to stay, only to do to her what she was sure so many wanted to?

From the intense stare Forrest was giving her, Frankie took in a big gulp and made her way up the stairs. The climb seemed to take forever and the world spun into slow motion. All she could focus on was the dark gaze of Forrest Bondurant. All she could think of, was soon she would be next to Forrest Bondurant.

When her boot finally hit the top step, she took a deep breath and gazed out before her. There hadn't been many steps at all,, yet the climb had felt like a lifetime. With a hard sigh, she hesitantly took the seat next to him. They were about a foot away and yet she could smell the power off him.

Forrest Bondurant was a man of few words and it didn't surprise her that they would sit in silence. Frankie figured now was as good a time as any, to light a cigarette. At least the sound of burning would distract her mind from the deafening silence. That and the sound of his chair creaking back and forth.

With her Hazel eyes locked ahead of her, she needed a slight nudge to snap her out of her stupor. With a small jump, she turned and noticed Forrest's arm outstretched with a glass jar of moonshine in it. Frankie gave a small smile of gratitude before taking it from him, "Thank you."

Forrest let out a small grunt and she assumed he meant _you're welcome. _A man of few words indeed. She took another drag of her cigarette, before taking a sip of the strong beverage. Biting back the intensity, she let the liquid swim inside her stomach and war her from the inside out.

"Anyone know who you are?"

As always, Forrest's sudden words made her jump lightly, though she struggled to hide that. It was clear what he meant by his question. Biting her lower lip, Frankie answered, "No. I don't talk to a lot of people."

Giving a slow nod, the large man explained, "Keep it that way. Many folks 'round here won't be too kind to what you do. Many ain't like Jack."

"You mean you?"

The question floated over the two for quite some time. It was clear that Forrest didn't expect that kind of question from her, although; it was to be expected. Tilting his head up slightly, he simply replied, "I don't give a damn what you do in your bed."

The comment made her heart stop. It was probably the one sentence she had wanted her parents to say to her. The one sentence that she wished everyone would say to her. She wished no one cared what she did in bed, as long as she was a good person. She didn't lie, steal, or kill. She wished people would focus on that, rather than who she wanted to sleep with.

Letting out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

He didn't say a word. Rather they sat there in silence, sipping on moonshine. The comfort of knowing she wasn't hated, made up for the lack of words spoken between them. She didn't mind. The serenity of the situation calmed her and she felt for the first time since she moved to Franklin that she was happy.

That was until another car pulled up to the Blackwater Station and she knew her time there had run out. Howard soon emerged from the vehicle, drunk and ravenous. As usual. His eyes burned upon seeing her and he approached the stairs like a bull, "What's she doing here?" He addressed to Forrest.

Tightening her lips, Frankie took a final sip of moonshine before standing up, "I'm leaving, Howard."

The older brother snarled, as she began heading towards her car, "Yea, you make sure you get out of here and don't come back. Jack might like you, but I don't."

Frankie could have turned around and said something. Could have made a remark and stood up for herself. It wasn't like she hadn't done so while in New York. But, those encounters had never ended well. And besides, her life in Franklin was supposed to be different than her life in New York.

Tightening her lips, she tucked away into her car and took off. Once the car was off the property, Howard spun back around and demanded, "Why the fuck was she here? Drinking _our _moonshine?"

Forrest was a man who never took a threat well and his eyes narrowed up at his brother's, "Watch who you talking to, boy."

"I don't like that girl," Howard ignored his brother's tone and placed his hands firmly on his hips, "I don't like her one bit. And I certainly don't want her around here."

"Why don't you go upstairs and lay down?"

Snorting, Howard began marching inside, "We got a delivery to that black club tonight."

* * *

Jack was driving. Despite everything that happened, the two older brothers still were wary about bringing him along their deliveries. While the older men preferred to keep their money hidden from everyone, Jack enjoyed his wealth. He enjoyed the flashy car and the nice suits. Bertha enjoyed it all too.

Tonight they were making a delivery to a jazz club on the outskirts of town. The blacks were always so lively and they always felt welcomed in their club. The music was always loud and whenever they arrived, with moonshine; they all shouted loud with joy. They never stayed, but they were always welcomed to.

Tonight was no different. The two large brothers walked in, carrying huge crates; with Jack waited in the car. Always waiting on the outside. He would have loved to go inside and hear the upbeat music. To see the smiles of those who grabbed at the moonshine in those large crates. Rather, he was forced to stand on the outside looking in.

As the crowd passed around moonshine, Howard noticed something while collecting his money. Seeing Frankie, who was wearing a ruffled blouse, beige trousers, and heels; pass around moonshine happily made his blood boil. Snarling, he pushed his way through and shouted, "What the fuck are you doing here!?"

The sudden confrontation took Frankie back and she found herself looking at him oddly, "Um, working? I work here, Howard."

"God, you're everywhere!" He growled, "Do what you want, but nothing is gonna change who you are. And that's disgusting!"

Frankie felt her own blood boil. She had had it with trying to be nice. As Howard turned to leave, she found herself quite boldly shouting, "Are you just mad, Howard, because I can probably eat pussy better than you?"

That was all he needed to hear, before the large man turned around and charged after her like a raging bull. Only he wasn't able to reach her. Forrest grabbed at his brother, holding him back, "Don't get in my way, Forrest." Howard warned.

"You'd hit a woman?"

Scoffing, he gestured, "Ain't no woman."

Forrest's face looked even darker than usual and he warned, "Think 'bout what your doing, Howard."

His fist was still clenched and raised and his jaw was still tight. But, in that moment he seemed to sober up more and looked deep within his brother's eyes. Something in that moment told him to reconsider his actions and he slowly lowered his fist. Looking over to a frightened Frankie, he slowly nodded, "You got lucky."

Frankie's eyes were wide in fear. She had never seen murder in a man's eyes before. Sure, some were mad. Some wanted to beat her. She was sure some wanted her dead. But, she had never seen such hatred in someone's eyes before. The look that showed her that if it wasn't for Forrest, he would have hit her.


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: Hello! I'm so happy people like this story ^^ I know I made a Howard a super asshole, but I feel that for the time being it goes with the story. He might just surprise you in the next few chapters! I do want to say I hope I don't offend anyone by saying "blacks" or "queers", I'm just writing how people would speak back then and how people would be perceived. Also, warning, this chapter contains some pretty graphic scenery, so small children do not read haha Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my ideas.

Chapter Four

It had been a while since Frankie's encounter with Howard. Forrest had dragged him out of the club and everyone had gone back to their partying ways. She hadn't seen any of the Bondurant brothers since then and it had been a good three weeks. Not that she really minded. Jack may have been her friend, but she recognized that look in his older brother's eyes. It frightened her honestly and she didn't want to risk her luck again.

For the time being she would keep her distance, until perhaps things blew over. It was a bold statement for her to make and in her experience, insulting a man's oral performance was never a good thing. The thought of a woman being able to please a woman better than a man, was a common fear other men had. Frankie knew that was part of the reason as to why men hated her so much, once they found out about her _condition._

The night before was a long one. The club had been loud and wild. With the amount of moonshine the Bondurants had given them, the patrons had plenty. The music had been loud and people were dancing. She absolutely loved working there. No one judged her because of her color or presumed sexual orientation. All they wanted to do was have a good time and enjoy the night. It was the way she wished all communities could be.

It had been late in the afternoon, when Frankie had left her motel room. The crisp cool air instantly woke her up and helped the headache that pounded against her brain. Too much moonshine. Her parents would have been highly disappointed to know she had moved from bathtub gin to moonshine. It wasn't exactly a good upgrade.

As she strolled out of the motel, Frankie was hit with the all too common question; what to do now? Nights were fun, but the daytime was boring as hell. She wouldn't dare head over to the Blackwater Station. And she hadn't really made friends in town. It made leaving that motel room really unbearable. Sometimes, she felt it would perhaps be better to stay indoors.

But, Frankie's stomach growled and she knew she didn't want to stay indoors. So, she decided to stroll over to the local saloon. She had made a good amount of tips the night before and felt like overspending for some late breakfast/early lunch. There wouldn't be any alcohol, but there would be food and she had to compromise.

It was late afternoon and not many patrons were around. Frankie kept her hands in her pockets and her head down, as she headed towards the bar counter. Her Hazel eyes were glancing around, while propping up on a stool; as the waitress walked over, "Evening, miss."

Upon hearing a young voice greeting her, Frankie turned around. Instantly she was interested. The girl in front of her looked around her age. She looked like an angel that took her breath away. She had milky skin and a lovely shape. Her eyes were stunningly green and her lips were full and inviting. Frankie was mostly entranced by the long curly blonde hair that cascaded down past her sculpted shoulders.

Smiling, she cooed, "Hello."

Their eyes locked and she instantly knew. Though, these country folks would blush and turn away. Try and deny the spark developing between them. Howard Bondurant had sneered at Frankie for her lifestyle. She was sure no one would even think that there would be another like her in their _quaint _little town.

"What can I get you?" She shyly asked.

"Your name." Frankie grinned deviously.

The girl giggled, as she looked around and playfully cooed, "Ashley."

Smiling, she reached over to shake the blonde's hand, "I'm Frankie."

"You new in town, Frankie?"

"Few months, yea."

The girl named Ashley smiled and leaned over the counter, her chin in the palm of her hand. There was practically no one in the saloon and clearly she felt comfortable enough to flirt back, "Never seen you around here."

"I'll be sure to come around more often."

Ashley bit her lower lip. Her green eyes glanced around the saloon, before snapping at the gum in between her teeth, "My daddy owns this saloon. We live right upstairs."

Frankie recognized that look. It was the look most girls gave her, before they set off to do something. Girls around their time didn't really talk about what they did. That made it a reality. A sin. Something for society to sneer at them with. Rather they needed to take glances at each other and hope that the feeling was mutual.

Leaning forward, she playfully cooed, "And who's gonna watch after the saloon?"

"One of my brothers," Ashley gave a toothy grin, before shouting, "Hey, Charlie!"

"Yea, sis?" A lanky and dirty boy in the corner replied. Tobacco chewing in his mouth and cards in his hands.

What a beautiful little actress. Ashley told her brother she wasn't feeling well and needed to lay down. Her _friend _Frankie was going to help her to her bed. Charlie stared at his sister oddly, but eventually agreed. She was the only daughter, out of five children and each brother loved her dearly. They didn't even want her working, but she wanted to help their daddy.

Frankie didn't care either way. Once the two fell atop the single person bed, nothing else mattered. All the self-hatred she had disappeared, once her hands ran up the lovely blonde's skirt. Her skin was even softer than she originally thought. A shudder ran throughout Ashley's body, making her skin prick. Frankie loved girls in dresses.

As she crashed atop the blonde's body, their mouths smashed up against each other. Ashley instantly let out a small whimper and Frankie could tell this wasn't something she did often. If at all. It didn't surprise her, it was Franklin. There probably wasn't an abundance of gay people in a small town like Franklin.

Again, none of that matter once Frankie's tongue tickled against Ashley's lower lip and was granted entrance into her mouth. Her sweet mouth. Her lips tasted like juicy fruit. A result of the gum she had been previously chewing. Frankie moaned each time their tongues brushed up against each other, enjoying the taste.

Frankie's fingers crawled into her soft long hair, rubbing her cheek gently with her thumb. The affectionate gesture really turned Ashley on, who bumped her hips up into the other girl's. She could feel heat radiating from the blonde's sex and Frankie couldn't help, but reach and grab at her thighs. Wrapping her legs around her waist, needing to feel her moist void.

Frankie clawed away at Ashley's dress, fidgeting with all the buttons that held the material together. She was all too happy to accept the help the other girl provided for her. Breath hitched in the back of the New Yorker's throat, as she stared down at the local's naked chest. What a lovely and shapely pair of breasts she had.

Ashley moaned, as a nipple was taken in between Frankie's teeth. Her tongue flicked against the flesh, as her hand reached out and grabbed the other. Her breasts may have been a little larger than hand sized, but she didn't mind. The mounds were so soft and supple. It felt like forever since she had a nice pair of breasts in front of her. And she absolutely loved how sensitive the milky skinned girl was.

With a Chester grin, the short-haired girl made her way down. Her lips touched upon the skin of her stomach, trailing all the way down. Ashley's breath hitched and her hands gripped the sheets below her. No one had been that close to her sex before. Frankie was so close that she could feel the New Yorker's breath against her excited void.

Once Frankie's tongue flicked against Ashley's wet sex, the town girl shuddered. Her whole world was thrown into chaos and she could barely feel her head. It was like she was floating on cloud nine. Her body felt euphoric, as the tongue slid against her opened lips. She was so wet. So excited. Her hips jerked up and down, not being able to contain herself.

It was when Frankie's tongue flicked against her swollen nub that she let out a small shriek. Giggling, her teeth gently nipped at her and continued devouring the vagina in front of her. There was nothing like a screamer. It made the experience all the more exciting. She was going to enjoy her time with this one.

Well, that was then plan. Everything was thrown out the window, when the door flung open and two men jumped in. Their eyes instantly widened, as they shouted, "Ashley!"

Shocked at the sight of her brothers, Ashley jumped up and grabbed for her dress, "Jimmy! Stephen! W-What are you doing here?"

"We heard a noise, thought you was hurt," The one named Jimmy gawked, while his finger shakily pointed, "W-What you doing to our sister?"

"Get out of here, you queer!" The one named Stephen shouted angrily.

Frankie's eyes widened, as she wiped off her mouth and quickly stood up, "I'm so sorry." She murmured, while heading out.

"And stay out!" Jimmy shouted.

It had been a long night at the club. Frankie couldn't get the image of Ashley's angry brothers out of her head. They had been so mad and shocked to see their sister in that position. Naked, moaning. With her mouth in between her milky legs. Jesus, they probably thought she was taking advantage of their sister. It wasn't a good position to be in.

And most importantly, it left Frankie open to attack. She recognized that look in the brothers' eyes and as hard as she tried, she couldn't shake the fear out of her. Despite the loud music and smiling people, she couldn't enjoy the night. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen to her. That she would see that look in those brothers' eyes again.

Perhaps she was just paranoid. Frankie ran her fingers through her hair, as she returned to her room that night. She didn't feel right and she hadn't even drank any that night. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. Her boss had seen that she didn't feel well and sent her home early. Even though she would miss out on some tips, she needed to go home. She couldn't concentrate properly.

Frankie laid down in her bed and closed her eyes. She thought about what had happened earlier in the day. It really was too bad that Ashley's brothers had interrupted them when they had. It had been so long since she had felt the touch of another human being. So long since she was intimate with someone else. It felt nice and while she knew that was the last of Ashley that she would see, she was happy to have been in a position that made her feel good.

There was a knock on the door and Frankie's eyes shot open. It had to have been a little after ten. It was pitch black out and the season's first drops of snow had started to fall. Who could have visited her? Jack? He did know where she lived. No. It had been so long since the two had seen each other. She missed him.

The knocking continued. Frankie gulped. Perhaps if she laid still, the knocking would stop. Whoever was on the other side would go away and she would be okay. Breathing steadily, she thought that she wasn't even making a sound. No light was on in her room. How would they even know if she was in there or not?

More knocking. It was time to face the music. Frankie could feel her entire body go cold, as she pushed aside the blankets and stood up. Her feet barely felt the floor. With her heart fluttering fast, she walked over to the door and whispered, "H-Hello?"

"Frankie here?"

Foreign voices. Holding her chest, she rested her head against the door and tried to steady her voice, "Um, I'm very tired. Please come back tomorrow."

"Ya'll open the door or I'll open it for you."

_Shit. _Squeezing her eyes shut, she reached down and slowly turned the knob. The second the door clicked open, four men bombarded her room. She recognized three of the men. Charlie, Jimmy, and Stephen. And there was a fourth. Much larger than the other three and with a mean look on his face. She couldn't even bring herself to scream.

They had baseball bats. Her heart stopped. The largest one took a step forward and demanded, "This the girl?" He asked his brothers.

The one called Jimmy narrowed his eyes and nodded, "This the queer who took advantage of Ashley."

"She sick." Charlie sneered.

"N-No, you don't understand," Frankie stumbled over her words, "I didn't take advantage, she-"

"Shut it, bitch," The largest pointed his bat at her, "Our sister is an angel and would never let someone do what you did. You're sick and hurt our sister. I can't allow no queer to be roaming around my town."

The look in their eyes told her they were serious and no matter how far Frankie backed up, she couldn't escape their angry gazes. By now breathing had become a hard task for her to do and she held her hands up, "P-Please, I...I didn't mean any harm."

"You meant something. You just mad you got caught." Stephen sneered.

"And I ain't taking that!" Jimmy shouted, before swinging his bat.

Frankie couldn't count how many times she was hit. It all seemed blinding. It was amazing that no one heard the attack, then again she never screamed. She couldn't. The largest one, who she found out his name was Karl; wrapped a cloth around her mouth. She cried plenty. They mocked her for it. Said for someone who was trying to be a man, it wasn't very manly to cry. She wished to could tell them she liked being a woman.

After a while the feel of wooden bats against her skin became repetitive. Her body almost expected the stinging pain that shot through her body, each time the bat hit her. Enough to bruise her body, but not hard enough to break a bone. They didn't want her to go to the hospital. That would lead back to them. They just wanted her to suffer in her own little world.

Her skin was bruised and broken. She had almost gotten use to the feeling of soreness from her legs to her stomach. Her ribs. That was until Karl hit her. In the face. His large fist connected directly with her eyes and she instantly knew it was blacked. Her nose had to have been broken, since blood was gushing from it. And her lip was busted.

With a final punch to her cheek bone, Karl threw her atop the bed. Frankie cried against her cloth, as he loomed over her and grasped her neck, "Damn New Yorker. Coming to our city and corrupting our sisters. Should kill you. No one would miss you."

His fingers squeezed and her eye's went wide. Air was being cut off and the realization that he was going to kill her sank in. Her parents had always warned her that her condition would get her hurt. But, she hadn't ever thought it would get her killed. She couldn't breath at all and as her mind was starting to become fuzzy, she almost accepted that his angry eyes would be the last thing she ever saw.

"Come now, Karl," Charlie spoke out, "We did enough."

The angered bull whipped around to his youngest brother. Jimmy and Stephen seemed to have no problem watching him kill Frankie. But, upon looking into Charlie's eyes, he knew the young boy was right. Nodding, he tightened his grip, practically crushing her windpipe; before letting go. Frankie gasped against the cloth, hungrily taking in large breaths of air.

Karl reeled back and wiped sweat off his forehead, with his sleeve; while grunting, "You ever come near my sister again, I'll kill you."

"And you don't forget what the Hillcoats can do to you." Stephen leaned forward and sneered.

Frankie watched the brothers leave her room, just as quickly as they had come. No one had even seemed to notice. Her hands were not bound, so she reached up and painfully untied the cloth. Pulling it away from her face, she saw how bloodied it was. She didn't even want to touch her lips or look in the mirror. Not that she could even move. No, the only thing she did was curl up and weep.


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark: Its been so long since I've updated! . Don't hurt me! I have not abandoned this story and I have so many ideas for it! I'm definitely setting the stage, since as we know Forrest is not an easy man to crack. So, I hope you are all patient because I think you'll really enjoy this. I want to make it seem like this could happen in the movie =) By the way, I just wanted to say there's this story in this section called "Dance With Me" by PasDuTout and I highly suggest it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my ideas

Chapter Five

Forrest Bondurant had been driving late that night. Jack had been out with Bertha and Howard was God knows where. Maggie was home at Blackwater Station and he couldn't sleep. Their little Inn rarely saw customers, since it was primarily a front for their moonshine business; but it was their home and they needed food. Luckily, the brothers knew a man who had a farm on the outskirts of town and who would trade him cured meats and eggs, for some moonshine. A fair trade.

It was a little past eleven, as Forrest made his way through town. He needed to pass through it, in order to go to the farmer. It was a long way for some food, but it was worth it. They would have plenty of meat to fry up in the morning and eggs to go along with it. In his experience, nothing that was worth having, came easy.

As he drove along the narrow dirt road, he noticed a figure walking through the falling snow. The flow wasn't heavy, but it still wasn't idle for someone to walk through. Especially a woman who looked like she wasn't wearing much more than a pair of loose sleepwear pants and a loose-fitting shirt. A bloodied one from the looks of it.

Nearing the figure, he narrowed his eyes and noticed who was trudging along the beaten path. Slowing his car to travel along steadily, next to her; he called out, "Frankie?"

Her sore neck turned, to see Forrest driving alongside her. If her lips hadn't been so swollen, she might have smiled, "Hi, Forrest."

"Get in."

"N-No, I'm fine, Forrest. Cold air feels good."

Grunting, he rolled his eyes and commanded, "God damn it, Frankie, get in the car before you catch a cold."

It was the first time the older brother had raised his voice in front of her. Mostly his tone was low, if he weren't grunting. The authority in his voice sent shivers down her spine, as she stopped dead in her tracks. The engine of his car hummed gently, as she stood there. Her feet planted to the ground. Her heart pounding a mile a minute.

After another moment, she bowed her head and headed towards the car. Once inside, Forrest shifted into drive and gently took off. The air was silent and awkward. His eyes never once shifted over to her. They just concentrated on the road ahead of them. She didn't blame him. It was beginning to really snow and the last thing she needed, was for them to die because of her.

It was when they had been driving for some time that she finally broke down. She couldn't help it. And even though it hurt to cry, because of her black eye; she wept, "I didn't listen to you, Forrest."

Forrest's hand tightened around the steering wheel, as he asked, "How did they find out?"

"I was stupid," She cried, while shaking her head. Her breathing was shaky and her fingers trembled, "I just wanted to find someone like me."

Silence again. Frankie wasn't sure what Forrest thought of her. He probably thought she was stupid, for trying to be intimate with another woman. He had warned her and she didn't head that warning. This was what she deserved. Wouldn't any brother react the same way, if he saw his sister in the position Ashley was in?

Finally the large man looked over at her and said sternly, "You damn lucky you weren't killed."

A tear ran down Frankie's cheek, as she touched her sore neck, "They were going to."

"You gonna stay with us."

At this, she whipped her head around. She looked at him with wide eyes and whispered, "W-What? Why?"

"It ain't safe, Frankie," His eyes shifted again towards her, "You need to get cleaned up."

Frankie let out a sigh and held her own body. She was in so much pain. Not just from what had happened to her skin, but from what had happened on the inside. Her heart was completely broken. She felt so empty. So hurt. How terrible was it that she couldn't be who she was? That she was beaten and bruised, because of who she was attracted to? She could have been killed, just for being who she really was. Who she was not accepted and she felt horrible.

* * *

The snow had really gotten heavy, by the time Forrest reached Blackwater Station. It had been damn near impossible to get home and if the Inn had been any further, he was sure he wouldn't even make it home. Damn winter. While their sales were usually up, due to the demand for alcohol during the colds months; it was pretty difficult to make such deliveries.

The car rolled to a final stop. With the entire shut off, the two were in complete silence. Frankie had then stopped crying and she looked quite childlike; curled up and shifted towards the door. Bloodied hair was matted against the side of her cheek and by then, she was shaking. They were quite movements, but he could see her struggle to stay composed.

Letting out a quiet sigh, he opened up his door and walked around to the passenger side. Frankie's eyes were cast to the side and stared at absolutely nothing. Her thoughts were trapped inside her mind and she had become a blank page. Forrest couldn't see anything on her face. Not sorrow, not shame, not anything. Inside she just felt...empty.

Forrest shifted rather uncomfortably, as he stuck his hands inside his pockets and moved his shoulders back, "Come on."

Frankie jumped, when his strong voice cut the silence. Her Hazel eyes darted over to his dark ones and her lips trembled slightly. Life had suddenly flowed back to her and the situation washed over her. He could tell she was struggling not to cry, as she bowed her head down and slowly eased out of the car. Her insides were so cold that she barely even felt the snow fall upon her.

Forrest headed towards the door. No good would come of them standing out in the snow. Frankie followed behind the large man, finding it difficult to walk with the accumulating snow. Even though she was still very upset, she was thankful that the Bondurant had found her. She was sure that if she had continued walking, she would have been found dead by the authorities.

Maggie had been smoking a cigarette, when the two entered. Her head picked up and she had almost said something, when she noticed the condition Frankie was in. It was then she became speechless and quickly stood up. Forrest motioned for the younger woman to sit down and asked for a moment of the redhead's time.

The room was silent. Frankie wondered where Jack was. Probably out with his lady friend. It must have been nice, to be out in public with a person you cared for. She had never met the girlfriend, but she was sure she was cute. The youngest brother was such a sweetheart that she could only imagine he'd be smitten with someone just as innocent.

After a few more seconds, the two adults emerged from wherever they had went. Forrest turned and headed upstairs, while Maggie walked towards her. Frankie eyed the redhead through her uninjured eye. Even though she had been hit in the eye, she could see out of it. But, she kept it shut since it hurt so much.

Gulping gently, Frankie held her head down, "I'm sure...you have heard..."

"Yes." Maggie nodded slowly.

The victim bit her lower lip and tried not to weep, "I got what I deserved."

Frowning, she admitted, "No...I was ignorant."

At this, Frankie's head picked up and she hung her mouth open. Her lips moved a few times, before she asked, "W-What?"

Maggie smile was weak, but it was warm and sincere, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Water stung at Frankie's hurt skin. The may have been little droplets, but she felt as if she were being stung. Over and over again. The feel of continuous water hitting her body was chaotic. Maddening. It was as if she were experiencing the beating again. Every time a drop of water hit her skin, she could feel her attackers fists. Bruising her. Hurting her. Wanting her dead.

Holding her knees close, she looked up at the woman who was taking such good care of her. It was a kind of love and affection that she hadn't felt in a long time. Maggie held a cloth under the warm water, before running it down Frankie's bare back. The heating sensation caused her to cringe and pull her legs closer.

Maggie washed all the dirt and filth off Frankie. She took her time and was careful not to hurt her. Of course she would be in pain no matter what, but knowing someone cared enough to help her made her feel so much better. It was nice that whatever hatred the redhead had for the other girl was washed away, along with the dried blood on the New Yorker's body.

Feeling so many emotions all at once, Frankie's eyes began to water. She wasn't sure how much of what rolled down her eyes were tears or shower water. Gripping onto her legs, she bowed her head and began to weep. It was overwhelming really. It had been so long since she had felt acceptance. So long since she had a...friend.

Maggie could see her shoulder shake slightly. Frowning, she scooted forward and wrapped her arms around Frankie's naked body, from behind. The shower was still running and she was sitting on about an inch of water, but the redhead didn't care. It had been wrong to judge her. How could she, when this was what happened because of who she was?

"It's okay...it's okay." Maggie rocked her gently, while cooing in her ear.

And then Frankie knew that the liquid wetting her cheeks were tears. Something as simple as a hug warmed her and made her forget that her body had been beaten. She felt love and that was all she needed. Crossing her arms, she held onto the older woman's elbows and whimpered, "Thank you...thank you so much."

Maggie's lips twitched into a smile, as she pressed her cheek against Frankie's, "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for judging you."

"You know...you have to be the first girl who...well, can I call you a friend?" She asked weakly.

"Of course."

Smiling, she cried a little more, "You're the first girl that I've called a friend in...years."

* * *

After Maggie had finished bathing Frankie, she showed her to the last spare bedroom in the Inn. Everyone seemed to have been asleep by that time. The redhead quietly escorted her to the room, in a towel. The clothes she had worn were pretty torn and bloodied; the older woman had taken the initiative of throwing them away. She would have clothes for their guest in the morning.

Despite still being sore, Frankie felt better. Her body was clean and more relaxed. Knowing that the older woman accepted her was a huge weight off her shoulders. She was still a little shook up from the attack, but her mind was at ease. The Bondurants were brothers to be reckoned with, but in their home she finally felt at ease.

* * *

The sun hardly rose that morning. Black clouds covered the sky and it hardly felt like a new day. Even the snow on the ground seemed to have lost their white color. It was a very odd kind of day for Franklin. The kind where people were better off staying home, than bearing the bitter cold. The winter was usually when the most people died, due to illness.

It was because of the lack of sun that Frankie slept in quite late. She'd guess it was a little past noon, when she woke. It had just felt so good, to stay wrapped up in the heavy blankets atop the bed. Her body was warmed from the shower and despite feeling sore, she felt a thousand times better than she did the night prior.

But, there was no need to be lazy. She didn't want the Bondurants to feel she was imposing. Groaning softly, her Hazel eyes slowly opened and took a look around the room. It was quiet. Relaxing. A part of her truly didn't want to leave that bed. It had been so long since she had felt so comfortable. So at ease with herself.

As she rolled over, Frankie winced. Her body was even more sore than she thought. Cracking her back, she stood up and let the blankets fall from her body. Instantly a chill ran done her spine, as the cold hit her bare skin. She was naked. Looking down, she looked upon all the bruises that decorated her skin. All because she wanted to be intimate with a woman.

Looking around, she noticed that some clothing had been folded atop a chair in the corner. Just a simple white tee-shirt and some slacks. They looked like they belonged to Jack. Much too small for Howard or Forrest. Anyone would have thought a boy was sleeping in that room, if it weren't for the panties and bra always left.

Maggie had bigger breasts than she did, but with tightening the straps it fit just fine. Frankie sighed. Suddenly she felt tired again. She knew if she didn't stretch her legs then she would just fall back into bed. She just couldn't sleep away the day, she needed to let Forrest know how grateful she was. And she needed a cigarette.

No one was upstairs. And when she walked down to the first floor, where the bar was; she saw that only one person occupied the room. Howard Bondurant. Not even Maggie was standing behind the bar. Just him. Sitting at a table in the corner; a jar of moonshine in one hand and a plate of greasy meat and eggs in front of him. Courtesy of his brother's trip to the farmer the night before.

Frankie stood at the base of the stairs, not sure to do or say. Her hand gripped tightly onto the railing and her lips pressed into each other. Her heart beat hard within her chest and she felt highly uneasy. The anger in his eyes flashed before her mind and she shuttered at the thought of being alone with him. He could easily attack her, just the way Ashley's brothers did.

"You looking for Jack or Forrest?"

Howard's rough voice finally addressed her, before he took a large gulp of moonshine. His dark eyes bore into hers, making her feel as small as an ant. Biting her head low, she didn't even respond. There was no need, he continued anyway, "Ain't no use. Just you and me here."

That very statement made her want to faint. She couldn't imagine what Howard would do to her. Men like him thought they could _beat the gay _out of her. Or even worse, they thought if they raped her she would change her ways. And considering she had insulted his manhood the last they spoke, she doubted he was in a friendly mood.

"Sit down." He commanded, while shoving a piece of egg into his mouth.

Frankie's heart stopped. Her fingers tightened on the railing and she felt as if her feet were glued to the ground. Howard glared at her almost impatiently. With a shaking breath, her wobbly legs stepped forward and carried her to his table. With their eyes locked, she slowly eased into the seat that sat across from him.

The older Bondurant continued to dive into his meal, after offering her a cigarette. Frankie took it hesitantly and lit it. For a good five minutes they sat in silence. Neither talking. The only sound was of Howard's utensils hitting against the plate, as he picked up the scraps of his meal. It looked good and suddenly her stomach growled.

Looking up, he finally broke the silence, "You know who did this to you?"

That wasn't what she had expected him to ask. Slowly licking her dry lips, she nodded, "Y-Yes."

"And?"

Squeezing onto the cigarette, she answered with uneasy breath, "The...the Hillcoats. They're...they're um..."

"Four brothers, I know," He answered flatly, "Family owns a little joint. What'd you do?"

Frankie sighed, as she took a pull of her cigarette. She let the tainted smoke seep down her throat, before blowing it out. Her head suddenly throbbed and she held it, "They caught me with their sister."

"Not very smart, huh?" Howard asked, as he shoveled in the final bites of his meal.

Slowly nodding, she admitted, "Not at all."

The older brother finished off his moonshine, before standing up. She watched as he stuffed his shirt back into his pants and adjusted himself. Frankie quickly looked away. She didn't want to anger him by looking at his private area. He stood over her for a quiet moment, before instructing, "You gonna stay here, you hear? For your own safety."

Frankie's eyes shifted up, her eyes wide, "Thank you."

"Ain't no time for thanks," He picked his hat off the table before setting it atop his head, "Its time for payback."


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: Ouch, what a long time huh? Blah . Please forgive me! I want everyone to know that I am still committed to this story and I have plenty of ideas. So, please just bear with me. Thank you all who still follow this story and for all those who like it! I am on such a Tom Hardy kick and his lips alone give me inspiration lol Thank you Ann Marie for liking my story! I really appreciate it. I try my hardest to make sure I add historical shit in my story and make sure that I am accurate. I do a lot of research to make my stories believable. Fancy Piece of Work – I am so happy you find a connection to Frankie. I am so a "love is love"person and I wanted to pull that into this story. I have to make sure I get their relationship just right, to make it believable and not rushed. Thank you everyone! Enjoy!

Oh, by the way, here is a link to show you my inspiration of Frankie's hair:

hairstylespic. Files. /2011/06 /pin_curl_hairstyle_ideas_pink hairstyle. jpg

Just get rid of the spaces.

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my ideas.

Chapter Six

News of an attack on the Hillcoat brothers had hit Franklin fast. It had been late in the night, when Ashley Hillcoat was found screaming all throughout town. Apparently, she had woken up and gone upstairs to see her brothers bloodied and badly beaten. They weren't dead, but all four needed immediate medical attention and they all refused to reveal who had beaten them so bad. It was certainly the talk of the town.

Frankie knew exactly what had happened. She had spent the whole day after her own attack, with Maggie and Jack. The younger Bondurant was shocked and upset, when he saw what had happened to his friend. He was just about ready to walk out the door and take it upon himself to get revenge. That was, until his two older brothers returned late at night with blood on their shoes and split knuckles. They said nothing of what happened, but they all knew.

She had no idea why Howard would even want to help her. Why he would want to avenge her. It hadn't been too long ago that she saw murder in his own eyes. Besides, what was done, was done. Frankie had been beaten and that couldn't be taken away. Why on Earth would the older brothers feel the need to beat up the Hilcoats? She certainly deserved the beating. She should have never done anything with Ashley. It was what she deserved.

Perhaps they did it because they knew Jack liked her. The Bondurant brothers had enough enemies, they really didn't need to add to them. Especially Forrest. It seemed that any man with guts wanted to test the bulky brother's immortality. They all wanted to see if the legend was true and Frankie hated the idea of him being killed because of her. He didn't owe her anything.

While deep in thought, she didn't hear Jack join her out on the porch. In a way, it had been odd staying at the Blackwater Inn. It wasn't too long ago that most of those who lived there wanted her gone and forgotten. Why the sudden change? Did the reality of how dangerous her lifestyle was make them realize that it wasn't a choice? Did the finally realize that she could have possibly been killed? The gesture was nice and she was extremely grateful, but still confused.

"Frankie?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, the blonde smiled up at the youngest brother and greeted, "Morning, Jack."

Jack fumbled with the brims of his hat, while nervously asking, "H-How are you? You healing alright?"

Upon mention of her attack, the skin around her eye began to throb. Frankie did her best to ignore the pain and answered, "Just fine. Thank you."

"I just don't like it, Frankie. It's not right, hitting a woman."

"I'm not a woman to them," She murmured sadly, before sighing, "Jack, please don't worry. People will hate what they don't understand and I accept that. Getting revenge isn't going to help. I don't know why Forrest and Howard did what they did."

Sitting down next to the light-haired woman, Jack held on to his hat and nodded almost to himself, "The Bondurant boys are good men."

Frankie smiled, while taking out a cigarette and placing it in between her lips. Jack reached over and held a flame in front of the cigarette, waiting for her to breathe in. Once the stick was lit, the younger boy pulled back and let out a sigh. The whole situation made him absolutely sick. How the hell could any man be okay with himself, after beating a woman?

"You gonna live with us now?"

Taking a hard pull, Frankie let the tainted air roll down her throat before blowing it out through her nostrils. Shrugging, she spoke, "I don't need to. It's all nice and everything, but I don't want to oppose."

Shaking his head, Jack insisted, "Oh, no, Howard says you is gonna stay here. Not safe for you in town."

"It ain't safe for me anywhere."

The comment made the younger man frown. It must have been terrible for someone to be afraid of being...themselves. Not wanting to talk about the event anymore, Frankie gave a wryly grin, "So, how are things with your lady friend?"

"Bertha?" Jack could hardly contain the blush that formed on his cheeks, as he continued, "Why, I damn love that girl, Frankie. One day I'ma take her away and we gonna live happily. All of us are. We gonna have wives and children...and it's gonna be a good life. No more killing...no more sadness. We all be happy."

Frankie admired Jack's uplifting spirit. His confidence in the good of man. She smiled and asked, "You think one day you'll stop the moon-shining business?"

"Business is good. Very good. But, it is illegal...and causes us trouble. I don't want anymore trouble. Not a good place to raise a family."

Giving a light laugh, she reached over and touched upon his hand, "You would make a great father, Jack."

The compliment made Jack smile grandly, as he tucked his chin in, "Why, thank you kindly, Frankie. Did...do you ever want children?"

That was a good question. Frankie settled back in her chair and crossed her legs, while pondering, "It would be nice. I would like an opportunity to...love my child. To accept my child."

"I think you'd be a good mother." Jack grinned.

"Our kids could play together." Frankie grinned back.

It felt nice, to laugh so freely. Images of raising children and having them be friends with Jack's future children brought a smile to her face. It had been a less than enjoyable night, being beaten by the Hilcoats; but it was nice to finally be accepted. Even if it was by a small group of people. The Bondurants were different than she had originally thought. Everyone in town made them all out to be ruthless, but...she saw a different side to them.

To be honest, though; she was still very confused. It wasn't very long ago that Howard had murder in his eyes. If Forrest wasn't around, she was sure that he would have hit her. She would have been balled up in the floor, in pain. By Howard's hand. There was no talking sense to a drunk and she knew that he could have killed her. So, why was he treating her so nicely now?

Perhaps he had felt guilty. There may have been murder in his eyes, but he had never touched her. She wasn't sure if he had ever hit a woman. Maybe it was just something locked away in the back of his mind. Seeing her, bruised; and knowing what happened to her, changed something in his heart. That there were men out there that wouldn't hesitate hitting a woman.

Or maybe it was because of Forrest. Maybe the immortal Bondurant had talked some sense into Howard. Unlikely. Frankie couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. Being accepted was a constant struggle that she had almost made peace with, a long time ago. So, why was it coming so easily to her now?

"Alright, c'mon you too. Food's ready." Frankie's thoughts were interrupted by Maggie, coming out to inform them of lunch being ready.

As the two youngest members of the house stepped in, the New Yorker began to ponder. Frankie was honest when she said she hadn't a sexual attraction to Maggie, but the redhead was beautiful. It wasn't hard to see why so many of those who entered Blackwater were entrapped by her beauty. She was one of those high-class women, who was absolutely stunning. If she hadn't said she was Chicago, the younger woman would have guessed they both hailed from the island of Manhattan.

Frankie viewed Maggie and Forrest as the perfect couple. They balanced each other out so well. She hadn't been around very long, but she understood why the redhead felt a need to end her relationship. It was obvious she still cared about the man. She saw it in every little thing she did. From the way she fixed his food. To the way she pressed his clothes. From the way she looked at him. There was still love there, but there was also a woman's refusal to keep letting her heart be hurt.

* * *

It had been an easy rest of the day. The three of them had spent the entire afternoon with each other. Laughing and having fun. An odd bunch they all made. Admittedly, Frankie had never felt one with her family. Never felt quite at home. There was always an air of uneasiness and it had become hard to be comfortable around her family.

But, with Maggie and Jack, she felt right at home. It was like they had been the family she had looked for, for so long. In little to no time, she had fit right in to their little batch of misfits. They all made for quite a group. Jack was a Bondurant and that was enough in itself, Maggie was a dancer from Chicago, and she was a bisexual. They were those that were cast out and didn't feel comfortable anywhere else, but at Blackwater.

It was late that night, when Frankie heard heavy steps into the station. Everyone had gone to bed that night. It was very dark out and the snow was still coming down heavily. She couldn't sleep. Her face still stung and had prevented her from sleeping calmly. There was no laughing or fun to distract her mind from the pain. Only silence. And plenty of time to think.

Not wanting to think anymore, Frankie slipped from the soft sheets of her bed. An instant chill ran throughout her bones, causing her to wrap her arms around herself. As nice as the Blackwater Station had been, it did a poor job of keeping the chill out. There was going to be plenty of months of low temperature, she couldn't imagine spending them all in such cold.

Slipping on a pair of sleeping trousers, a white shirt, and a cardigan that Jack had given her, Frankie quietly left her room. The entire top floor was pitch black. Everyone was sleeping. It was very late at night. She was careful, not to make a sound as she followed the light that shined from the downstairs. Someone was awake.

Brushing one of her fallen curls out of her face, Frankie made her way down the stairs. She was right, someone was up. Under the light of candles, Forrest sat at one of the tables. A half smoked cigar hanging in between his teeth, a newspaper in his hands. It was quite late and it was obvious he had just gotten home. Why wasn't he in bed?

Upon hearing someone had joined him, Forrest's dark eyes flicked up. Frankie always felt so small, under his gaze. So young. It was as if she were going to see the principal at school, after doing something wrong. After being caught...shaking her head, the blonde held her hands together behind her back and stood still.

Forrest's dark eyes shifted downwards, towards the chair opposite him. Taking this as an offer to sit, Frankie walked offer and slowly eased herself down in the chair. His gaze immediately went back down to his paper, smoking calmly. Just like all of their encounters, he sat in silence. He didn't look at her and kept on his business.

"Your face still hurtin'?" He finally broke the silence, his gaze still on his paper.

Forrest's voice always made her jump slightly, just because it came out of nowhere. There was never warning or a sign that he was going to speak. And when he did, there was no denying the authority in his voice. The man never said anything trivial. Never spoke for no reason. His voice commanded attention, letting whoever was around know that he had something important to say.

Adjusting straight up in the chair, Frankie cleared her throat and replied, "Yes."

Not saying another word, the large man reached down in his pocket and pulled out a glass jar of clear liquid. Moonshine. Frankie raised an eyebrow, as he slid the jar over. His version of remedying her pain. There was nothing else to ease the hurt she felt, so drinking was as good a medication as anything. Besides, they made damn good moonshine.

Nodding in gratitude, Frankie twisted off the top and lifted the jar up to her lips. Instantly the stinging stench hit her nostrils, making the first gulp almost bearable. Biting back the intensity of the drink, she took another gulp before her stomach turned queasy. She then placed the jar back on the table top, letting her stomach settle before taking another sip.

Nothing paired as well with alcohol than cigarettes. His own cigar made her crave tobacco. Frankie reached into the pocket of her cardigan and pulled out a pack. Grabbing the candle, she lifted it to the tip of her cigarette and took in a long pull. And then another sip. The more she drank, the less her face hurt.

As Frankie took in another pull, she rested her elbow against the table and broke the silence, "Why'd you do it, Forrest?"

"Hm?" He lifted his eyes then and looked back at her curiously.

Giving a small smirk, the New York flicked off some excess ashes before explaining, "It didn't take long for the whole town to know what happened to the Hillcoats...besides you and Howard came in with blood on your shoes and," Pointing to his hands, she observed, "Split knuckles."

There was no hiding the way his skin split and the areas of dried blood on his knuckles. Looking down, he studied the scabs on the base of his fingers before looking back at her, "The swelling's gone down."

He wasn't talking about himself. He was referring to her bruised face. Even though it still hurt, she was relieved that the swelling had gone down. She could even see out of her eyes again. Touching her sore cheek, Frankie spoke, "Yes it has," She then traveled down to her neck, where there were still finger prints, "Gonna take a while for them to go away."

Forrest's eyes shifted down. He hadn't noticed those bruises before. The older Hillcoat really had tried to kill her. Giving out a grunt, he adjusted his paper, "It'll take time, but it'll go away."

While holding her neck, Frankie looked over and looked at his own neck. While he may have buttoned up his collar, she could still see the jagged scar from when he had faced his own death. Taking another pull, she gently asked, "What happened?"

Their gazes met and he knew exactly what she meant. Clearing his throat, he replied stiffly, "Bad business deal."

Frankie gave a nod, not wanting to press the subject any further. Everyone in town spoke about Forrest Bondurant. How he was immortal. That nothing would kill him. He had been the only own in his family who had survived the Spanish Flu. His throat had been sliced clean open and yet, he had been able to reach the hospital in time, and he had been shot more than any person should have been. How was this man still alive? Did God have a plan for him? Was he waiting for something or did he just not feel comfortable leaving his brothers behind?

There was still no answer and she had gotten used to the silence between them. Rather, her eyes fixed on circling around the rim of the jar. The White Lightening was quickly affecting her her, feeling her lips turning numb. Most importantly, there was no pain in her face. Moonshine might have just become her favorite pain remedy.

Smiling, almost to herself; Frankie lifted her head and spoke, "You may just be the most selfless person I know."

"I ain't no saint, Frankie." Forrest replied rather quickly.

Oh, never one to admit how kind he really was. They may have been outlaws, but they had more morality and heart than anyone else she knew. Taking a final pull of her cigarette, Frankie stood up and smiled, "When you gonna let yourself relax and be happy?"

Forrest's face twisted into a perplexed look, as she watched Frankie turn and make her way back upstairs. Raising an eyebrow, he looked back down at his newspaper and tried to get back to the article he was reading. Confusion took over though and no matter how hard he tried, he just could not concentrate. Damn it, what the hell did that girl mean?


	7. Chapter 7

TC Stark: I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and I think I've come up with a good amount of ideas for this story. I want to say up front that I know what the title implies, but it will get worse before it gets better. I want to get this to almost an extreme suffering so that the joy feels so much better. Also, I was doing research both online and reading _The Wettest County in the World _and Charlie Rakes did not die because of the battle on the bridge. He actually died a few years later because of pneumonia. Interesting huh? Okay everyone enjoy and don't forget to give me feedback! Lol

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my ideas.

Chapter Seven

Two weeks had gone by and luckily, most of Frankie's bruises had disappeared. It had been a bad beating and some welts refused to leave without a fight. Most of them were gone, some had turned yellow, and only one remained an ugly purple. Most importantly, though; her eyed was completely back to normal.

Well, except the cut that still curved under her eye. While swollen, Frankie had thought it was just a black eye. But, as it returned to normal she noticed that he had indeed broken skin. The cut was still scabbed over and probably would leave a scar. It wasn't large and hopefully wouldn't be too noticeable, once the scab fell off. Still, it would serve as a constant reminder of the night that she got beaten by the Hillcoats.

Frankie had been in the bathroom, examining her face; when Maggie passed by. The redhead had been a saint over the past couple of weeks. A friendship had blossomed. The New Yorker felt as if she had an older sister. One that she always wanted. Always dreamed of. It was the kind of relationship where there was much to learn from the older one. She would take every piece of advice. She would be mothered, even though the age difference wasn't that large. Maggie was still older and Frankie accepted her wisdom and affection.

"Let me see that bad one." Maggie commanded, while stepping into the bathroom.

She had been referring to the bruise that seemed to not go away, located on the left side of her rib cage. Two weeks later, the swelling had gone down and it was no longer a welt. But, for some reason it remained a round ball of purple ugliness. Frankie had almost made peace with the fact that it might remain on her body for quite some time. How she didn't break a rib, she didn't know. Or perhaps she did and had just not known from not going to a doctor.

Keeping silent, Frankie lifted the white Tee-Shirt she wore just high enough to reveal the bruise. Maggie had seen her naked. Seen her at her most vulnerable. But, there was no reason to fully expose herself so she made sure to lift only the left side and held the fabric just below her breast. It still exposed a good portion of her lean, flat stomach, though.

Maggie let out a sigh, "Damn thing won't go away."

"Been trying everything." Frankie sighed.

Shaking her head, the redhead reached up and placed her thumbs against the area. Frankie let out a wince, as the other began to massage the area. It was important to try and break up the blood vessels. While bruises were normally harmless and just a pain in the ass, she didn't want this particular one turning into a blood clot.

"Maggie?"

"Hm?"

Keeping her shirt lifted, Frankie almost awkwardly asked, "Would you like to go in to town today or something?"

Maggie almost laughed at the awkward fashion the other girl asked the question in. Continuing to massage the area, the redhead joked, "You gonna take me out on a date, Frankie?"

"Oh yea, a romantic night on the town," Frankie rolled her eyes before laughing. It was nice to know that the two girls could joke around, without the older fearing that the other might be serious about it. They were friends and that was all that was there. Readjusting her grip, she groaned, "I'm bored. I feel trapped. I'm used to the hustling and bustling of Manhattan. I wanna go out."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Maggie looked at her female friend with wary eyes.

"What would we be if we let life get us down?"

She had a point. It had taken Maggie a long time to recover from her attack and rape. It had taken so long before she even felt safe in her own skin. Comfortable to even step outside Blackwater Station. If she hadn't had Forrest around, she might have never felt safe. Throughout her time as a dancer, she had never been attacked. That was exactly what she was escaping when she moved to Franklin. It had taken a lot of time for her to feel safe in Franklin and not lose her faith in all humanity.

As the older woman tended to Frankie's bruise, Forrest had gotten out of bed and headed towards the staircase. That was when he noticed the two women in the bathroom. The older man could remember all the nights he stared at Maggie, through her cracked open door. All those nights he just stood still and gazed upon her sleeping form. There were so many nights that he would become stuck, almost afraid to even move.

And now his eyes were focused on Frankie's. The New Yorker had never really caught his attention. She was in his care. He would protect her. Wasn't right how society treated her. But, she was young and a companion of Jack's. Those two were thicker than thieves and the fact that she didn't dress very feminine, made it easy to not think of her in that fashion.

But, Forrest felt frozen. The floor had glued his feet to the ground and he couldn't help, but stare. With Frankie's shirt lifted, he was able to see the feminine lines of her body. With her skin exposed, he saw that she was indeed a woman. Her skin was tight and her abs were defined, but her bone structure was that of a female's. It dawned on him in that moment that it had been a girl that had been so badly beaten. Surely, he knew. But, seeing was a lot different than just saying and his heart sank at the realization.

"Oh, Forrest, good," Forrest's thoughts were interrupted as Maggie called out for him. Lifting his gaze from the curves of Frankie's body, he listened to the redhead, "Go on and cut some chunks of ice for me. Gotta rub it on this damn bruise."

Upon mention of the injury, his focus dropped to the purple spot on her skin. It was a nasty looking bruise, one that was determined not to go away. Frankie had been in pain the night he had brought her to Blackwater, but she had never asked for a doctor. Thinking back, he should have brought her to a hospital.

Forrest stood still for a moment, before the words vibrated from his throat, "Something hot gonna get rid of that."

Maggie turned towards Forrest, while raising her eyebrow, "Well...I suppose...a tea bag or something, hm?"

Nodding, the larger man turned and made his way downstairs. Placing her hands on her hips, Maggie pondered, "When did that man get clever like that?"

"He takes on a bit of the mother/father role for his brothers." Frankie shrugged.

Maggie had excused herself, when it seemed that Blackwater had actually received a customer or two. Frankie didn't mind, the redhead ran the grill virtually by herself. The boys could cook, she had seen them put together plenty of greasy plates of meat and eggs before. She had even seen them prepared potatoes for themselves. But, in God's honest truth, moonshining was their real business and the station was more of their cover. Besides, Maggie actually enjoyed it. It was better than what she had been doing in Chicago and the male customers absolutely loved her.

"Frankie?"

The sudden interruption of silence caused Frankie to jump. She had been busy staring at her bruise, when Forrest came knocking on the door. She hadn't expected him to come back so quickly. But, sure enough her was there. A steaming cup of hot water in one hand and a tea bag in another. She supposed Maggie was too busy at the grill to bring it up.

Looking up, she noticed the uncomfortable look in the older man's eyes. He looked hesitant to even move. To even speak. Frankie wondered how often he had in fact seen the skin of a woman's body. Surely, he had experience. He was with Maggie at one point and she was so gorgeous that she couldn't see them not being frequently intimate.

And yet, he stood stiff and uncomfortable. Perhaps it was her. Perhaps it was the awkward position they were both in. After all, she did have her shirt lifted and a good portion of her midsection exposed in front of a true gentleman. Frankie certainly didn't wish to make the man feel distressed in his own house. She could see he was a man who didn't look upon women often and it was rude for her to be so free with her body in front of him.

"Thank you, Forrest." Frankie nodded, while holding her hands out.

Forrest's dark eyes flicked down at the young girl's hands. Outstretched and waiting. He then looked up into her eyes. She was unashamed of her body. Proud of being a woman. But, at the same time she saw a consideration for how he felt. It was as if he could see the inner conflict within his heart. He was a man who didn't believe in looking at women lustfully. A man who didn't believe in looking in women unless they were his and it seemed that he had never concerned himself with that notion. Especially now that Maggie wasn't his. Frankie understood this and respected it.

Slowly nodding, the Bondurant passed the items in his hands to her. They stared at each other, before Forrest turned to let her be. Frankie let out a small sigh, as she dipped the tea bag into the hot water. Sometimes she felt like a bother. The brothers had enough troubles of their own and they certainly didn't need any more.

* * *

Maggie and Frankie had had a lovely day together. They had gone into town and just enjoyed each others company. Maggie was so confident that it was hard not to feel the same way around her. While Frankie had always used humor to cover her insecurities, she had found herself diminishing while in Franklin. Especially after the attack. But, while spending time with the Bondurants and the redhead, she felt herself returning back to normal.

A week had gone by and Frankie found herself alone on the porch. Jack was off somewhere with Bertha, Maggie had gone to town for groceries, and Howard was off somewhere unknown. He hadn't really said where he was off to, but she suspected he was going to meet some woman. Lately his days consisted of getting completely hammered and getting laid with this mysterious woman. Kudos to him really.

Forrest was upstairs, sleeping. It was uncharacteristic for him. Then again, the older Bondurant had been out late the night before selling the brothers' infamous White Lightening. Howard had gone with him, but for some reason Forrest seemed exhausted. Frankie couldn't put her finger on it. She knew he was older, but he was an old man. There was no reason for him to be lying in bed for as long as he was. Frowning, she thought perhaps he was having a bad day. Perhaps the memory of Maggie not being his was affecting him. She wouldn't pry.

For the time being she sat in a rocking chair, on the porch; while smoking a cigarette. It was still fairly cold out, but the bitter weather felt good against the skin of her cheek. Frankie felt just fine with a pair of black trousers, boots, a button down long sleeved collared white shirt and a form fitting white sweater pulled over. With a jar of apple brandy and a cigarette, she was actually feeling pretty good.

While taking a drag of her lit cigarette, Frankie noticed a car making its way towards the Blackwater Station. A car she didn't recognize. Perhaps it was some hungry patron, who would ask for some food. She supposed she could take over the grill and give the customer what they wanted. Though she had no idea what they would charge and if the man asked for alcohol she would have to wake up Forrest.

Soon the car rolled to a stop and Frankie watched as a peculiar figure stepped out of the car. He wasn't like anyone she had seen around Franklin before. In fact, she'd guess and say he was from the big city. Chicago or New York even. The man stood just under six feet and was dressed well; wearing a sleek black and white pin striped suit, a bow tie, and black leather gloves. What she noticed most was his intense slicked back, black as night hair. And quite a severe part to boot.

Taking another drag of her cigarette, she crossed her legs and greeted, "Well, good evening, sir."

"When did the Bondurants take on another female?" The mystery man pondered, as he sauntered towards the foot of the steps with his hands held behind his back.

Arrogant son of a bitch. Blowing of a billow of smoke, Frankie shrugged, "Been here for a little bit."

"And what's your name?"

"Frankie Giller. Yours?"

The black haired man let out a condescending laugh, as he commented snidely, "What an ugly name for a woman. Very unfeminine," Stopping just at the base of the steps, he tilted his chin up and commanded, "Now, go fetch the Bondurants boys."

Narrowing her eyes, Frankie tilted an eyebrow up and almost curiously asked, "But, how can I go fetch when I'm not a dog?" Taking another drag of her cigarette, she smiled, "Besides, it's just you and me."

He laughed at her attitude and shook his head, "And they left you all alone? It's dangerous out here, Ms. Giller. Do you know who I am?"

"Actually no. You've never said."

It was then his lips curled into a truly ugly smirk, as he declared proudly, "Why, I am Special Deputy Charlie Rakes."

"And what makes you so special?" Frankie asked, without even skipping a beat.

Charlie let out an amused laugh, while snidely explaining, "My dear, I can make life for you a living hell. I investigate bootleggers and I do not tolerate the leniency that is given to everyone here. Now, the Bondurants have committed a number of crimes that cannot even be counted. Rest assure, if you don't cooperate, I'll see to it that you're dragged down with them."

Frankie took a moment to really look the deputy over. The scar that ran along Forrest's neck flashed before her eyes and she knew that it was all because of him. She knew that there had been a lot of trouble that had gone on before she had even reached Franklin. It was a big reason for Maggie wanting out of the relationship. She knew so long as Forrest was alive that trouble would follow him. And she just couldn't stand to watch him die.

Adjusting in her seat, Frankie flicked away the cigarette and folded her hands calmly on her lap. Tilting her head up, she explained, "You probably scare a few people in this town. With your sleek suits. Your black attire. Even the way you talk. But, I'm from New York City. I've seen some pretty bad shit in my day and I face adversity all the time. So, Mr. Rakes, you do not scare me."

Normally, Rakes became absolutely infuriated when spoken to in such a disrespectful manner. But, he needed to laugh. He instantly caught on to the type of woman she was. And her poker face made him laugh even more, "Do well to heed my words, girl, I offer mercy only once. And I certainly won't be spoken in such a way by a dyke."

That was when Frankie frowned. Her lips instantly tightened, as she slowly began to stand, "What did you just call me?"

It might not have been such a good idea to become so defensive, after being beaten so badly. But, somehow she knew that she needed to become angry. Even if it meant being beaten. No one really stood up for the type of person she was. It was who she was and if she didn't fight for it, then no one else would. Besides, men like Charlie Rakes didn't intimidate her the way the Hillcoats did. At least men like Rakes were predictable to her.

As the two stood in silence, Frankie heard the door swing gently open. Her eyes shifted to see Forrest stepping out onto the porch. He seemed even grander than usual. His body even more looming than it usually was. She had to look up at his eyes and see the grave distaste in them. His entire body tensed and it was as if two ghosts were facing their killer.

"What are you doing on my property?" Forrest finally spoke and when he did, Frankie shuddered. His voice just rumbled throughout her bones and she could hear the grim tone in his voice. The serious threatening. It was as if his voice could kill.

Ever so cocky, Charlie let out a smile and noted, "I see you've added another stowaway. Seems your establishment is quickly becoming a shelter for lost souls."

"Thought you woulda learned your lesson on that bridge, Rakes."

Snorting, he pointed out, "If I remember correctly, you were near death yourself. Seems we're both men of...habit," Clearing his throat, he added, "So long as I'm alive, Forrest, I will carry out my duties. I will see to it that you Bondurants remember how human you really are."

There was a calm in the air. Everything was still. Frankie needed to remember to breathe, because the tension had stopped her from doing so. She watched Forrest, as he slowly spelled out, "Get. Off. My. Property. _Now."_

"With pleasure. I do truly despise this shed you call a home," Charlie snorted with a chuckle, "Ms. Giller, I do hope we see each other soon."

Frankie narrowed her eyes as her and Forrest watched Charlie return to his car and drive away. She could see the anger flaring in the older man's eyes. Even though she knew little of what happened before she arrived, she knew that this man had caused him and his brothers much grief. They had probably thought they were done with him. Seeing him alive most likely upset him, knowing of the hard times that were to come.

Not entirely sure what to say, the blonde stood still as Forrest reach down into his pocket to pull out a half smoked cigar. Her Hazel eyes watched as he placed the chewed up end in his mouth and struck a match. Anyone would think he was simply lighting his cigar. She knew he was trying to go about his day, despite the dark cloud that now hung above him. Charlie Rakes was back and he knew the man would do all he could to hurt him.

And Forrest would not tolerate anyone hurting his family.

Finally lighting the cigar, his dark eyes shifted over to Frankie. Drawing in a long pull, he grumbled, "Know how to shoot a gun?"

"Yes."

The aroma of cigar filled the air, as a cloud of smoke seeped from his nostrils. Frankie watched, as Forrest pushed his cardigan aside to reveal a gun resting in a holster that wrapped around his waist. Pulling the pistol out of its holder, he held it up to the female and warned, "That man come near you again, you use this. You don't let him touch you. You don't let him talk to you. Ain't no good gonna come from him."

Tightening her lips, she added, "Especially some girl like me."

"Yes. A girl living with the Bondurants."


	8. Chapter 8

TC Stark: Yay! Another chapter! Hope you guys like it! Next chapter is going to get intense! As I said it'll get worse before it gets better. To whoever the Guest is who wrote "I thought Forrest was going to kiss Frankie", thank you! That's so cool. I went back and read it and I was like oh my God, it really seems like that! I'm glad I'm developing that kind of tension between them. And yay Lovely Rain Dancer, I'm so happy you like Frankie! And MarineLvr, do not worry good things come to those who wait ;-)

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my ideas! Also the part later about Howard and his family is taken from the book _The Wettest County in the World. _

Chapter Eight

Howard and Jack had been furious when they were told of Charlie Rakes' return. All they had been through, seemed not to matter with the revealing that the deputy was alive. They had all sacrificed so much. Been through so much. Forrest had almost died. Jack had almost died. Cricket had been killed. Somehow, all that had been part of their lifestyle. They could almost accept all of that, because Jack had been brave enough to finally pull the trigger. They had won.

Well, apparently not. Charlie Rakes was alive and breathing. How had they not known that? Where had he been this entire time? It was infuriating to know that evil had managed to live. Now the scumbag was back and they needed to be more on edge than ever. It was sickening that fate could have dealt them all a hand like that.

"Bullshit," Howard muttered angrily, "Fucking bullshit."

Everyone seemed to be on edge. Everyone was tense. There hadn't been one day, since the return of Rakes; that the tension hadn't been thick enough to cut through. Every day that passed seemed to be worse than the last. Especially when it came to the Bondurant who seemed to like his whiskey more than anyone else.

Taking a sip of hot coffee, Forrest grumbled, "Damn it, Howard, stop pacing around. Givin' me a damn headache."

Frankie looked on at the brothers, seeing how upset they all were. She had been an outsider, but she had met Charlie Rakes. Not a pleasant man at all. The New Yorker could see how dirty the deputy was. How low he was willing to stoop to get his point across. After only one short encounter with him, she knew he was bad news.

"It won't be bad, not like last time. We know what to expect now." Jack tried to offer some words of comfort. He was less than pleased by the deputy's return. He had caused so much grief for the Bondurant family and had even killed off his best friend. There was no way he was happy about the little _reunion, _but it did no good to sit around pissed off.

That was exactly what Howard wanted to do. Taking another swig of White Lightening, the older brother spat, "Stop talking stupid, boy."

Maggie and Frankie stayed silent. Jack's head bowed in despair. Howard was drunk, but it didn't mean his words didn't sting. The younger brother had worked very hard to put himself up with his older brothers. They were both so strong. So fearless. They had killed and almost been killed plenty of times and lives their lives without even blinking. It took him his whole life to learn how to pull a trigger. He had hoped that would have gained him some respect.

With Howard drunk that was impossible. He was angry and frustrated. How much more bullshit were they going to have to deal with? Letting out a primal growl, he made a kick at nothing in particular, "God damn it!"

"Damn it." Maggie finally muttered under her breath, before standing up and marching outside.

Forrest's eyes followed the redhead as she let the door slam shut. Frankie saw how much he still cared for Maggie. All that had had happened had drove a stake through their relationship. There had been love and passion. That hadn't gone away. It hadn't been the reason why their relationship had diminished.

It had been because of all the drama. All the trouble that followed them. Maggie just couldn't stand any of it anymore. She had tried to stay with Forrest, after he had been shot several times. She loved him and she didn't want any harm to happen to him. But, how many times would she be forced to wonder if the latest attempt on his life would be the last? She couldn't do it anymore.

After stealing a glance at Forrest, Frankie turned back to her own apple brandy and dove in. A part of her wished that she could say this was the tensest environment she had been involved in. Unfortunately, she had been to a mental asylum before. And nothing could ever compare to the tension she had felt every day.

Taking the final drag of her cigarette, Frankie stood up and joined the other girl outside. Forrest looked over at the blonde girl, as if thankful she was going to speak with Maggie. He also looked saddened. He wanted to join her. Wanted to tend her feelings. But, he didn't know what he would say. What could he say to make it all alright?

Frankie frowned as she stepped outside. Hunched over the railing, was Maggie. Her shoulders bunched up and her head bowed down. Cold air swept pass her body, her dress flowing gently. There was inner torment. A battle within her. Stepping towards her, the blonde girl gently wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist. Gently she pulled her body into a hug, resting her forehead against Maggie's spine.

"I'm so tired, Frankie," Maggie sniffled, forcing her voice to steady, "I left Chicago to get away from all this. I feel more grind down than ever."

"We can escape our cities, but not our problems." She whispered.

Letting out a sigh, the redhead shook her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I don't want to watch him die, Frankie."

Frankie slowly undid her arms, while moving around to stand in front of Maggie, "You won't have to. He's Forrest Bondurant."

Maggie gave a small laugh, while wiping away her tears, "Don't believe the damn legend, Frankie."

* * *

Howard was nowhere to be found. After Maggie had regained her composure, Howard had left and hadn't returned all day. Hopefully, wherever he had gone; he would come back much more calmed down. Being angry and irrational was not going to help them and unfortunately, they would have to wait for Rakes to make the first move.

It was long into the nighttime. The sun had long ago settled down and everyone had gone to bed. Forrest seemed to be the least bit worried. Howard was a grown man and if he was just going to curse and yell, then he was happy that his brother had decided to go away. Jack was of course worried, but wouldn't show it. Howard was his older brother and he knew how to handle himself.

Frankie couldn't sleep that night. Her heart wasn't aflutter the way the others were. There was no doubt that this Charlie Rakes was trouble, but she didn't know the severity of the situation. To her, the deputy was just a scumbag. But, she did feel terrible for the others. They all seemed so worried and concerned over the weasel of a man.

Blowing out a billow of smoke, she realized how lucky she was to be with the Bondurants. In virtually no time at all, she seemed to be part of something. Accepted. They were almost a ban of misfits, full of dancers from Chicago, the immortal Bondurants, and a bisexual. And yet, they all seemed like they belonged together. As if they were meant to be each others' family. Each of them seemed to have been estranged from their biological family that it was nice to feel that kind of connection with anyone.

As Frankie took in another drag of her cigarette, the screen door suddenly swung open. Jumping slightly, her eyes flicked up and watched as Howard stomped through. His eyes didn't look as intoxicated as they had earlier, now replaced by something akin to lethargic. Wherever he had been, she hoped he was coming home to go asleep.

"Frankie." He barked, while stomping forward.

Pursing her lips together, the blonde scolded in a whisper, "Sh! Everyone's sleeping."

Grunting, Howard shook his head and instructed, "C'mon."

Frankie raised her eyebrow in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Got a deal to make," Letting out a throat burning burp, the oldest Bondurant explained, "And you the only one awake. So get up."

Frankie couldn't believe what Howard was telling her to do. Even though she had drank plenty of their moonshine, she had never been on a business deal with the boys. That was their business and she had nothing to do with it. They made the drink and they made the money. It was usually the two older brothers, since at times the deals could turn dangerous.

Now, it seemed; it was her turn. There was no getting out of this. Once Howard made up his mind, it was obvious that he wasn't going to change it. And considering their relationship had been a little more than rocky in the past, Frankie thought it best not to argue. Besides, she couldn't really sleep anyway. So, with throwing on a black sweater, she hopped up and followed.

* * *

Frankie had volunteered to drive. While more sober than he had previously been, Howard was still piss stinking drunk. Crashing due to his intoxication was not something she found desirable. Not that she found making a delivery at such a late time at night desirable, but she almost felt a responsibility. Howard had helped her out. He had insisted on giving her a place to stay, promised safety, and without even a question, went to punish those who hurt her.

"Over there." Howard pointed, while taking a huge slurp of moonshine.

Not completely sure about where _over there _was, Frankie made a turn nonetheless. She hadn't a clue as to where she was going and she had a feeling that neither did Howard. But, she kept on driving. The sound of the Bondurant gulping down moonshine loud in her ear. Only drowned out by the loud rumbling of the car.

Not wanting to be tortured by anymore awkward silence, Frankie decided to start talking, "Where'd you go earlier? Jack was worried."

"Boys always worried," Howard scoffed, while slurping more at the jar, "I got friends you know."

Shifting her eyes over to him, she snorted, "Never said you didn't. No girlfriend or anything?"

"Got a wife."

That statement almost made Frankie slam on the breaks. A wife!? A wife. She could hardly fathom it. Howard was always at Blackwater Station. Hell, she thought he lived there. If he wasn't out bootlegging, he was eating and drinking, or out with friends. How the hell did Howard Bondurant have a wife?

Still in shock, she almost croaked, "A w-wife?"

"Yep. Living up in their mountains. Kid too."

It was then she really began to cough, "A kid?"

"Yep. A daughter."

"What's her name?"

Howard then gave a small shrug, while muttering, "Don't have one yet. Gotta make sure she gonna live before we give her a name," After swishing the moonshine around a little, he added in a low murmur, "Too many named and died. Now it's too hard on the wife, so we wait."

Frankie couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was still surprised by the mention of a wife. But, now she was even more shocked by the mention of a daughter. And even saddened by Howard's tale. She couldn't imagine how traumatic it must have been to continuously bury child after child. So much so that they had given up even naming the child, until it was a guarantee that the baby was going to live. It was a look into the older man's soul that she wasn't sure even existed.

Tightening her lips, the blonde girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat and kept her eyes fixed on the road ahead of us. She was so unsure of what to say. What to even think. There were a million different questions running through her head. What had happened to Howard, to make him abandon his wife and child? To make him choose drinking over them?

Biting her tongue, Frankie almost awkwardly asked, "Why...how come, well why don't you see them? I mean, you're always at Blackwater."

"I ain't no help to her," Howard bit his words sourly, "She said don't come back till I got everything worked out...it ain't worked out yet."

"Drinking isn't going to help." She couldn't help herself from saying.

Howard's gaze moved over to her and for a moment became a little frightened that perhaps she had gone too far. Instead, he directed her to stop in front of practically a hole in the wall. She directed that she stay in the car, while he went to make the delivery. It wasn't their usual large order, but he was willing to make it to pick up some extra cash.

Frankie wasn't happy about staying in the car, but she lit a cigarette with the promise of him not being long. She certainly hoped he was telling the truth. It was beginning to get really late and she felt tired. If it weren't for the cold air biting at her skin, she might have let sleep take her over. The sooner they got back home, the sooner she could fall into bed.

Luckily, it seemed like her prayers were answered. In very little time, she saw Howard walking back to the car. Feeling relieved, Frankie took a final pull of her cigarette and flicked it out the window. She could already feel the soft warmth of her mattress under her body. A smile crossed her lips, as she thought about falling asleep.

That was until two large men came up behind Howard, "You Howard Bondurant?"

Turning around like a savage animal, he grunted, "Who wants to know?"

"Charlie Rakes." The larger man grunted, before his ugly mug was turned into a smile.

Howard didn't hesitate, after hearing the men were sent by Charlie; to charge at them. He was a bulldozer. A tractor of a man that shoved the men down easily. His drunken rage came him the advantage, as his foot swung at the abdomens of the other men. It looked as if it was going to be an easy fight for the Bondurant.

That was until they both stood up and charged for Howard. They were large and sober, so they weren't as clumsy as their opponent was. It was easy for them to beat him to the ground. Of course Howard put up a good fight, but he was against two formidable men. Perhaps if he hadn't been so drunk he could have been able to fight better, but his mind had been spinning fiercely.

Frankie sat frozen in the car, not entirely sure what to do. There was no way she could have just sat there and watched Howard get beaten up. But, she was a woman and didn't have the strength to match someone like them. No offense to Jack, but if it came down to it Frankie was sure she could defend herself against someone like him. But not these men.

When one of the men took out a pistol, she knew she had to do something. It had all been a flash. Frankie hadn't even been thinking, when her hand reached down and pulled out the gun that Forrest had given her. Frankie's father had had a gun, several actually. She had grown up in New York and being who she was, she needed to have protection on her. She had fired it a few times, but had never killed anyone.

But, there wasn't any time to aim. No time to shoot for the knees or the feet. Rather, she just pulled the trigger. The sound of gunfire ran through her ears, deafening her to all other sounds. The intensity of the shots surged through her arm, vibrating within her chest. The very act took her breath away and the gun instantly dropped from her hands, much like the two men dropped to the ground. One shot in the head, the other in the heart.

Frankie couldn't believe what she had done. Once the initial shock was over, she reached down to grab the gun and sprung back up. Both hands holding the object, outstretched. Howard jumped up with his hands up, "Hey, hey! It's me, Frankie, it's me."

Eyes wide, heart pumping fast, she trembled, "Are they dead?"

"Yea, yea they dead."

Dead. She had really killed someone. Two people to be exact. Frankie stood frozen, as Howard slid back into the car. It was probably so natural to him. The Bondurants were surrounded by dangerous and killing someone seemed to just come with the job. They were bootleggers. The were dangerous. They didn't even blink in the face of death.

Still frozen, Frankie's chest moved up and down heavily as Howard reached over and gently pulled the gun out of her hands. Her palms felt empty, yet thankful at the same time. The men had it coming, but she had never killed anyone before. She had never gotten blood on her hands like that before. As much as people hated her, she kept an attitude of not turning cynical. Of always keeping a positive attitude. Negativity only followed negative people. Now she had attracted death.

As the shock slowly dissipated, Frankie sank back into her seat. She wanted to worry about what would happen if someone found out, but at the moment her mind was numb. She had always been a little paranoid, ever since she had been last sent to the mental asylum. They had thought that electroshock therapy would help, but she honestly thought it made her a little off. It was important to keep herself calm.

"You saved me."

Hearing Howard speak snapped Frankie out of her daze. Turning her head, the blonde slowly nodded, "I just...didn't want them to hurt you."

Howard gave a firm nod, "Thank you, Frankie."


	9. Chapter 9

TC Stark: Alright, lovies! This chapter is rated M for Mature. I did say it would get better before it got worse. This chapter has some serious mature content so beware. This chapter will definitely be the catalyst to getting Forrest and Frankie together. So those who are patiently waiting fear not ^^ As always Lovely Rain Dancer, you crack me up lol enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my ideas!

Chapter Nine

Frankie and Howard did not speak about what had happened. It was best to keep that kind of information a secret. Their secret. It would have brought up too many concerns, too many worries. Too many questions. There was no need. Charlie Rakes was back in town and he obviously had his sights on the Bondurants. There would most likely be lots of attempts on the brothers' lives. They couldn't keep track of all of them.

The weather was turning warmer as the weeks went on. And there hadn't been any further attacks on the Bondurant brothers. Life pretty much went on the way it had before. Maggie stayed on the grills, the boys continued their bootlegging business, and Frankie was just...there. Well, she continued to work at the local colored club, at nights. But, while at Blackwater; she mostly just sat there.

It was just like any other day. Maggie smoking on her cigarette, while tending to the grill. Everyone seemed to be at Blackwater on that particular day. And because of the warmer weather, everyone in town seemed to want to be there as well. The room was full of men and women shoving meat and coffee into their mouths.

Frankie was blowing out a billow of smoke, when two new patrons stepped through the door. They both turned their heads towards Forrest, who then nodded over to Howard. They then stood and led the two newcomers outside. The New Yorker knew what they were going to do. Knew that they were about to make a transaction.

As the older brothers left, Jack joined his female friend at one of the tables in the corner. As the youngest man started pouring salt into shakers, Frankie pondered, "You think they ever gonna lift this Prohibition shit?"

"Well, gosh, kinda hope not, then we'd be outta business." Jack gave his friend a bit of a lopsided grin.

Snickering, she teased, "It would mean you would actually have to get...a _real _job!" She laughed.

The younger Bondurant gave a humble smile, while explaining, "I probably wouldn't be doing much, Frankie. Except farming maybe. Ain't no factories around here or anything...I would just have Blackwater."

Frankie's Hazel eyes grazed around the saloon, while shrugging, "I don't see anything wrong with that. I like it here. I feel like...like I'm cool or something." She laughed at her own silliness.

"Oh, shucks, Frankie, stop. You from New York, ain't nothing more exciting than that city."

Giving a small shrug, she described, "It's just like a concrete jungle," She gave a lopsided grin while leaning forward, "Picture this. Cars roaring so loud, you'd think they were lions. People running around like stampeding bulls. _And _girls dancing on stage like peacocks performing the mating dance."

Frankie's picture of New York made Jack almost spit out his drink. His cheeks were painted entirely red and he struggled to compose himself. Frankie let out a giggle as she settled back into her chair and lit up another cigarette. Her friend looked beyond embarrassed and he wasn't sure how exactly to switch subjects.

Finally running his hand through his hair, he nodded affirmatively, "Well, either way New York sounds nice."

"Maybe one day we make a visit."

"Yea?"

"Yea," Frankie gave a casual shrug, "You can even bring Bertha. Maybe get hitched."

Jack smiled upon the mention of his love. He looked so proud whenever her name was brought up. Like he was proud to even be associated with her. Frankie thought that was really nice. His smile must have caught the attention of Howard, who then walked past and gently flicked his knuckles against his brother's cheek, "Alright now, what's that smile for?"

The younger man retracted back quickly, as the blonde woman explained, "We were just talking about Jack's future with Bertha."

Howard gave an amused chuckle, while shaking his head, "Boy, you better just forget that idea. Girl's locked down tight by her daddy."

"We gonna be together one day, Howard. Just you see." Jack said almost defiantly, his chin tilted upwards.

The older man gave a _sure_, before laughing and walking away. Frankie could see the look of disappointment on Jack's face, as she reached over and touched his arm gently, "Hey, don't mind him."

Giving a pout, Jack rested his chin atop his folded arms and sighed, "Hard not to."

* * *

Despite living at Blackwater Station, Frankie still enjoyed her job at the local black club. She really didn't need to work, according to the boys. She was more than welcome to help Maggie out or do whatever she pleased. But, what she pleased was to continue working at the club. The place where she was free to be who she was and listen to fantastic music.

At first, Jack had wanted to drive her to work every night. He was so paranoid and so sweet. Frankie had begun to think of him as somewhat of a brother. Very concerned and almost overprotective. The way she thought a brother should have behaved. She wondered what would have happened if one of their sisters had actually survived the Spanish Flu. They would have been very protective. Perhaps that was the reason for their caring attitude towards women.

Whatever the reason, it was sweet. But, Frankie didn't want to be a nuisance. She didn't want to become a liability, where they constantly needed to keep an eye out for her. It would be like she was that stray cat with a limp that continued to visit, yet they wished it would just go away. One day they would just have to end her suffering and put her down.

She was a girl staying with the Bondurants. They had a reputation to uphold. There was no way she could allow herself to be anything, but tough. Even Jack, who was the most innocent of them all; had an aura around him. Just about anyone knew who he was and knew not to mess with him. Less they wanted to feel the wrath of his older brothers.

Frankie couldn't allow any kind of shame to fall upon the Bondurants. She was a guest. A very thankful guest. They had made her stay in Franklin incredibly enjoyable. They had also been more than kind to her. Been there in her time of need. She felt a connection and a kind of warmth that she hadn't felt back in New York. Back with her own family.

She didn't even mind the legend of the brothers. It was sort of exciting. She knew of course that they had bad experiences with the special deputy. She knew Jack had lost his best friends because of the man from Chicago. And she certainly didn't wish any more bad luck upon them. But, who would have known that upon reaching Franklin she would have ended up living with _the _Bondurants.

Frankie smiled to herself, as she made her way to her car. Everything finally seemed to have come together. Finally, she was surrounded by people who liked her and accepted her for who she really was. All the bad that had happened to her in the past seemed not to matter, because she was finally happy. Moving to Franklin had been the best decision she had ever made.

And yet, it had definitely lowered her defenses. Perhaps she had gotten too used to sitting atop Blackwater's porch; not doing much besides smoking cigarettes and drinking moonshine. It might have been possible that she had gotten too used to having Forrest or Howard standing behind her that she didn't give too thoughts about checking her own back.

That might have been the reason why she hadn't heard a body coming up behind her. Why Frankie hadn't been able to defend herself, as a gloved hand clamped down on her mouth and her body was slammed up against her car. Instantly, she froze as the body behind her shoved against her and an arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

With the smell of leather filling her nostrils, Frankie jerked as she felt hot breath up against her ear, "I find it very stupid of the Bondurants to let their _dyke _out."

Special Deputy Charlie Rakes. Snarling, Frankie shifted in the man's grip while sneering, "I'm not a pet. And don't you dare call me a dyke again."

"And what makes you think you have any say?" Charlie chuckled, while grabbing a hold of her chin and turning her so she could look at him, "I'll call you whatever I want."

"Go back to Chicago, you little weasel."

Once again he laughed. His chuckle made her cringe. His hand moved so to grab the back of her collar, "I don't think you're at much of a position to be making demands."

Frankie gritted her teeth. She couldn't allow herself to just lay down and take another beating. She couldn't return to Blackwater bloodied yet again. She couldn't let herself be weak anymore. Her whole life she had accepted the hate that had been brought upon her, because of her condition. But, she just couldn't allow her spirit to be broken again and again.

With all her might, Frankie flung the back of her head straight into Charlie Rakes' nose. He instantly reeled back in pain, his hands letting go of her body and flying up to his broken nose. Blood gushed from the hurt part, Charlie loudly cringing at the sight of his own crimson liquid. She was sure the action took him back a little.

But, it hadn't been enough to free her from him. He was quick in catching her and turning her around. He wasted no time in colliding his fist into her cheek. Frankie sneered at the pain. Charlie gave her no time to recover; catching her chin and forcing her eyes to lock with his, "Now, you listen. You know your place."

"Fuck you." She spat.

Charlie's eyes burned with anger as he slapped her hard. Frankie attempted to once again get out of the situation she was in, but it was to avail. He was too quick. He may not have been as large as the Bondurants, but his grip was strong. She might not have dressed too feminine, but she wasn't all that strong. She wasn't what others thought she was.

Quickly, Charlie picked the girl up and slammed her front up against the car. His body roughly pressed against hers, as he sneered in her ear, "I will teach you the place of a _woman." _

He must have known she would try and struggle, since he slammed her head harshly into the car. It caused her to stumble slightly, becoming disoriented. Her vision became fuzzy, as she felt him working on her pants. By the time she had caught her footing, Charlie had ripped her pants down her legs so that they were pooled at her feet.

Frankie's Hazel eyes went wide. Going to scream, she was quickly cut off by Charlie clamping his hand over her mouth. His grip was tight. Firm. She couldn't budge. Her heart was racing. Her nerves were jittery. No. No. This couldn't have been happening. What she feared for so long. Men always thought they could _fuck _a girl straight.

Unfortunately, she could not budge. Could not move. Could not stop Charlie as he pulled his hardened staff from his pants and shoved it inside her anus. Instantly, Frankie clenched up. Her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth gritted so harshly she thought they might break. Tears formed in her eyes as she was penetrated in a hole that had never been touched before.

Skin ripped and she felt no mercy. There were no slow movements. No gentle touching. No consideration. No, rather he shoved himself in violently. Over and over again. Frankie attempted to get away, even standing up on her toes to try and escape his staff. But, it was to no avail. He caught her and brought her down, just so he could thrust himself deep within.

Stiffening her bones, she tried her best to avoid being anywhere in her own body. She closed her eyes and hoped that he wouldn't last long. She tried to ascend outside of herself, not wanting to feel the pain any longer. His staff stretched her anus walls; traumatizing her body. Her legs shook uncontrollably and her heart pounded so hard it hurt.

"What's wrong, Frankie?" Charlie breathed harshly in between thrusts, "You're not so vocal now."

There was no comeback. Frankie couldn't even speak. She put all her effort into trying to shut out what was happening to her. She couldn't find herself to even say something. If she did, then she was involved. Then she was actually being anally raped. And that was a truth that she just wasn't ready to face yet.

Arching her back, Frankie attempted once again to jerk free. It didn't work. Charlie just pushed her more up against the car and continued to slam himself into her. Every time he entered he, she felt as if it were an invasion of her body. Of her flesh that should have only been touched if she wanted it. If she gave permission.

Frankie gave out a squeal, against his glove; as his thrusts began to pick up. They were harsher. Shorter. Faster. She hoped that meant he was close to his finish. Her walls still hadn't adjusted around him and she thought she couldn't even stand anymore. The only reason she didn't give way, was because she didn't want to land anymore on his cock.

And there it was. His seed. Shooting up into her. Disgusting. Frankie grimaced, as Charlie's body twitched slightly from his orgasm. He was breathing heavily. She could hear it behind her. Feel his breath on her skin. It was disgusting. Revolting. She whimpered as he slowly began to pull out, her anus hurting even more now that it was forced to register what had just happened to it.

Throbbing with pain, Frankie slumped against her car and fought hard to contain her tears. Meanwhile, Charlie casually slipped his now flaccid penis back into his pants. He adjusted his bow-tie and ran his gloves hand along his hairline. He was so neat. So organized. As if none of it had even happened. But, that wasn't true.

Smirking in satisfaction, Charlie commanded, "Now, you make sure the Bondurants get this message. I don't want to be repeating myself."

Frankie didn't say a word. She stayed there. Slumped against the car, as Charlie smirked and walked away. It was only then she allowed herself to cry. Allowed herself to break down and cry. Hard. It was a sorrow she hadn't ever felt before. Even after having been beaten by the Hillcoats. She had never been invaded like that before.

She had never been raped before. It was a fear of hers. As always. It was on her mind often. A man often felt the need to assert his masculinity to a woman of her condition. They thought they could straighten her ways, by simply forcing themselves upon her. Fortunately, it hadn't been the case up until Charlie Rakes.

Now, he owned a part of her forever. Frankie cried at the thought. She felt so broken and used. So hated. Her body would then be used as a message. As a symbol of the power Charlie Rakes held over the people of Franklin county. She was nothing more than limps and skin. No soul. No person. She was not Frankie Giller.

Holding onto her stomach, she finally fell to the ground. Her legs could not hold her anymore. She hadn't the strength to keep fighting. She was so tired. Physically and mentally. The pain was overwhelming that it was actually numbing her. Lulling her to a slumber state, where the only place she felt comfortable was on the ground.

Closing her eyes, Frankie ignored her shaking body. Ignored the pain that was surging through her lower half. She couldn't even feel the trauma that had been done to her face. She could only feel what had happened to her. Her skin was torn, she knew it was. She didn't even want to think of how much of a mess she was. All she wanted to do was sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

TC Stark: I could not help myself from cranking this chapter out. I told myself I'd work on my other stories, but I couldn't help it. I have had this idea since day one and I needed to get it out there. Thank you everyone for reviewing the last chapter. I do apologize for the last cliffhanger, I hope this chapter makes up for it. I know the subject matter of the last chapter was quite gray, I just wanted to keep the drama of the Lawless genre. I supposed I wanted to build an extreme pain. I always believed you can't know true happiness without going through your fair share of shit. Well, enjoy everyone! I know you will all like the next one!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my ideas!

Chapter Ten

"Did Frankie come home last night?"

It was bright in the light of the morning. It shined brighter than it had in months, waking everyone else who lived in Blackwater Station. It had woken Maggie up. It warmed her body and burned through her eyelids, forcing her to open her eyes and greet the world before her. Her body didn't chill the way it had been during the winter months and she found herself smiling, as she slipped on one of her nice skirts and shirts.

Upon walking downstairs, she saw Forrest was awake. He always awoke during the early hours of the morning. He didn't sleep much. Maggie attributed that to all his near death experiences. Life was precious and he never knew when he was actually going to die. He believed he was immortal. She knew he believed the legend. But, something deep down wanted him to enjoy every second since everything could be taken away so quickly.

Forrest was chewing on the butt of his cigar as Maggie descended from the stairs. Her eyes wandered around, wondering. Howard had gone out already and Jack was in the back pumping gas into his car. He was planning on seeing Bertha that day, even if her daddy would probably have a thing or two to say about it.

It was just them. Forrest's dark eyes picked up as he asked, "She ain't in her room?"

"No," Maggie shook her head while placing her hands on her hips, "I didn't hear her come in last night..." Walking over, she peered outside and sighed, "Her car isn't here."

Forrest noticed the way the redhead paced around. She was worried. He knew that. She couldn't sit still. The man wanted to comfort her. Wanted to let her know that it was okay and that Frankie was okay. But, living the life he did he knew better than to live in the clouds. There was no use in sitting around and hoping things were alright.

Taking another pull of his cigar, Forrest groaned gently while heavily standing up. He was getting older and every attack on him certainly took a toll on his body. But, he was a Bondurant. Forrest Bondurant. He wouldn't lay down and give up. As long as there was air in his lungs, he would continue to fight for his family.

Placing his hat atop his head, he turned towards Maggie and said, "Stay here."

* * *

After wrangling up Jack, Forrest stepped inside his car and took off. He knew the boy had been upset about not being able to see Bertha, but he quickly got over that feeling of disappointment upon finding out that Frankie was missing. By that time the New Yorker had become a part of their family. A part of their misfits. They looked out for each other and if she was in danger then damn whoever dared to hurt her.

They had already gone to the club Frankie worked at. Her car wasn't there and the owner had said she had left that night. But, she wasn't there. So, they made their way to town in hopes of finding out where the younger woman had gone off to. It was very odd for her not to come home and Forrest had to come to terms with the fact that something had to have happened to her.

As Jack waited in the car, Forrest entered a local tavern. Some men, who were eating; stopped to look at the larger man. It wasn't often that the Bondurant made his way into town. Besides making deliveries or picking up meat, he didn't leave Blackwater Station much. They all needed to stop and watch warily as the looming figure stepped in.

"Hey, Forrest." The older man behind the bar called out.

Shifting his head over, Forrest headed towards the bartender while darting his eyes all around the bar, "Bobby."

While cleaning a glass, Bobby asked, "That girl lives you, right? Frankie Giller?"

Forrest eyed the older man suspiciously before nodding, "Yes."

"Heard she was in the hospital. Heard she was pretty beat up. Won't tell anyone what happened though."

Taking in a heavy breath, Forrest silently nodded before turning and leaving the bar. Jack was anxiously waiting against the car, taking his hat off as his brother walked towards him, "Well, do you know where Frankie is?"

"Start driving."

* * *

Frankie hadn't a clue how long she had stayed on the floor that night. How long she had let her body stay still on the hard cold ground. Her body had felt so stiff for so long. Pain had overpowered her and she couldn't move. Couldn't find the strength to move any muscle. Every bone hurt. Every muscle ached.

It felt like everything had been ripped out of her. The spirit had been torn out of her body. Her very soul felt empty. Everything that had made her want to smile during the day was gone. She was gone. Something, like sex; was supposed to be something beautiful. A dance between two people who if not in love then attracted to each other. It was supposed to be a wonderful act where both parties enjoyed every single moment.

That hadn't happened. Frankie hadn't enjoyed the act. Not one bit. Charlie Rakes hadn't been any kind of man she would even consider having sex with. He had no right to inflict himself on her. To force her to perform in an act that wasn't meant for him. He took something from her that wasn't his. He took her will to even see the sunshine.

When she had finally had felt the energy flow back into her, Frankie trudged into her car and drove to the hospital. She hadn't wanted to tell the doctor what had happened to her. Hadn't wanted to reveal anything. Any names. All she wanted was a bed to sleep on during the night that wasn't at Blackwater Station.

"Ms. Giller?"

Frankie had been lying in bed, when the doctor had come in. She had been lying on her side, knees up against her stomach. She was still in throbbing pain. The nurses had looked at her strangely, when she first trudged in. She had had a bruised face, torn clothes, and blood that had dried on her inner thighs. They had cleaned her up and had asked her what had happened. But, she wouldn't tell.

With her back to the doctor, she murmured, "Yes?"

"You have visitors here."

Visitors? Frankie's heart dropped, as she turned over and watched as Jack and Forrest entered the room. Both boys had their hats off and pressed against their chests. What gentlemen. That certainly wasn't how she wanted them to see her. Once again beaten and helpless. Defenseless. That wasn't the woman she was.

Instantly Jack's eyes widened as he ran over, "Frankie, what happened?"

But, she had no voice. Couldn't speak. Couldn't even fathom speaking the words _I was raped. _Tightening her lips, she frowned while looking down. She couldn't even look at their sorrowful gazes. Biting her lower lip, she asked the doctor, "Can I go home?"

"Yes, you are cleared to leave," The doctor nodded, while turning to the brothers, "She drove here. Her car is in the back."

"Jack, you drive her home." Forrest commanded.

Jack quickly nodded, as he turned towards Frankie. Her legs were wobbly and she struggled to stand up. The younger Bondurant ran around to help her, but she pulled out of his grip and limped out of the room. She just wanted to put the event in the past. The brothers didn't need to know about what happened. She wouldn't give Charlie Rakes the satisfaction.

"Forrest," The doctor verbally tugged at Forrest's ear, before he could leave, "There's a piece of information I didn't feel comfortable sharing in front of Ms. Giller. I don't feel entirely comfortable now, but I feel someone should know. Maybe...she'll open up to someone because she hasn't opened up to any of us."

Forrest turned and gave the doctor a hard look, as he explained, "She came in last night...she barely could walk. We laid her down, but...it seemed to hurt her to sit. The nurses...they undressed her to clean her up. She had a lot...a lot of dried blood on her inner thighs and upon inspection...she had a fair amount of dry blood near her rectum. She was fading in and out of consciousness, so I tried to exam the area. When I even went close, she jolted up and practically ran off the bed."

Taking the information in slowly, he nodded. It was pretty gruesome details. They were private. He didn't speak ever about a woman's naked body. He didn't dare even think about something so private. To do so was rude and intrusive. He was having a look into Frankie's body. He knew that it had been traumatized and hurt. Badly.

And he knew exactly who did it.

* * *

Howard had been home, when the three had trudged through Blackwater Station. Instantly his and Maggie's head shot up; they instantly noticed Frankie's condition. Her eyes however didn't look at any of them. Rather, she shot straight up towards the stairs. Howard looked at her and turned back to his brothers, "What happened?"

"Don't ask, Howard." Forrest spoke simply, while heading back out.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, as she looked up towards the staircase. She frowned. Jack frowned as well, "She didn't say anything on the ride home."

Bowing his head down, Howard unscrewed a jar of moonshine and observed, "We ain't out of the woods just yet."

* * *

It had been rude of Frankie not to greet everyone else, but she couldn't bear to even look any of them in the eye. She had positively felt like she had let everyone at Blackwater down. She should have been stronger. Should have fought back. She was given a gun for a reason. Warned for a reason. They had all told her about Charlie Rakes. All had warned her about him. It had been the reason Forrest had given her a gun, so to defend herself.

But, she hadn't been able to do that. Hadn't been able to stop the attack. Now, Charlie held something above her. Had something to hold against her. For the rest of her life, she would live with the knowledge that that man had been inside of her. It was disgusting. She felt dirty and broken. And yet she hadn't the strength to even wash herself.

The door started to creak open. Frankie squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't even want to know who had entered the room. It was probably Maggie. Bless her heart. Even in front of Maggie she felt pathetic. The woman was so reserved. So strong. The redhead had shared her own rape experience with her and yet she knew that her friend had been stronger than she has.

The door closed shut and she heard heavy steps move towards her. Much heavier than Maggie's light footsteps. Perhaps even too heavy for Jack. Frankie's lips trembled as she quietly asked, "Please leave me alone."

"It's alright, Frankie."

Forrest. She knew his voice. Knew it well. Why had he come there? The older Bondurant was so strong. He had been through so much. She felt she could never be that strong. Perhaps it had been a bad decision to move to Franklin. Maybe she should have accepted her fate and gone to the mental asylum. She just felt so weak.

Hugging her own body, she whimpered as she felt Forrest sit down on the other side of the bed. His weight pushing down the mattress. She didn't even want him to see her and in her condition. It was pathetic. She couldn't stop herself from curling up and wanting to give up. She wasn't strong like they all were. She wasn't a Bondurant.

"You don't need to do this alone." He spoke.

Tears began to form in the pools of her eyes as she squeezed them tight and bit back a cry. Heavily breathing, she whimpered, "I didn't even use the gun...I didn't see him coming."

Forrest gulped and tried his best to be as sensitive as possible, "Was it the Special Deputy?"

"Yes," She cried quietly, "He-He just...he just c-came up behind me."

He could see the way her shoulders shook. Could she her body tightening into itself and attempt to provide some sort of protection and comfort for herself. She was breaking down right in front of him and he didn't know what to do. He could see the guilty look upon her face. All he wanted to let know at that moment was there was nothing to be feeling guilty about.

Making a low guttural sound, he spoke, "Frankie, look at me."

"Just go away, Forrest," Frankie pleaded, feeling despair take over her, "I don't want to talk."

"Oh, you're gonna talk. How am I going to resolve this if you don't tell me what happened?"

Frankie had only heard him speak so firmly once before. It was the first time she had been beaten. Turning around, she frowned, "No one said you had to resolve anything for me. I'm just the nuisance around here. Don't pay any mind."

Frowning, Forrest corrected her, "Now, you know that's not true."

"I should have fought him off, I should have been able to stop him," Eyes watering, Frankie hiccuped while trying to contain herself, "He's taken everything from me."

"Don't you let him do that."

There was no stopping the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Frankie bit her lower lip hard and looked away. She tried to contain herself, but her face contorted in pain and sorrow, "He made me just a body. No soul. No life. Just...Just another hole to be filled. I-I've never...I've never been forced upon before. Even with my condition. I-I've never been penetrated anally before...and...and he's taken that," Burying her face in her hands, she cried, "I tried to fight him off, Forrest, but I couldn't. He just...he just kept going and going. He didn't care about my pain, he just...he just used me...as a message to send you. He used himself as a weapon..."

Forrest's chin tilted up as his full lips tightened and his breath flowed through his nostrils heavily. He was stiff and unsure of what to say. Frankie was breaking down and she couldn't contain herself. She was in pain, both inside and out. Charlie Rakes had anally raped her. It was violent and despicable. It was low. It wasn't right. No man had that kind of power over a woman.

Seeing her fall apart before him truly tore at his heart. He felt enraged. Angered. There was murder in his eyes and he would make that little weasel from Chicago pay. He had crossed the line. After everything terrible he had done, raping Frankie had been the worst. He had shown his true colors and proved how much of a little rat he was.

He would be mad. He would exact revenge. Charlie had wanted to send a message and it had been received. He just didn't know that he had signed his death warrant. Should have made sure the son of a bitch was dead the first time around. He had gotten Maggie raped and he didn't accept that. He had wished he had known sooner so that he could have done something sooner. He wouldn't make the same mistake with the blonde girl.

But, he couldn't leave her. Not in the condition she was in. Frankie would only lay in sorrow and cry herself to sleep. She would be taken over by a feeling of loneliness, which there was no cure for. She would only dive deeper into depression and she might never trust a single human being again. She might never be herself again.

Frankie desperately needed comfort. Definitely needed human contact. Needed to feel the warmth of someone who cared and know that it wasn't her fault. Forrest couldn't stand thinking that she would spend her whole day lying trapped within her own mind. She would continue to think about what had happened to her. Continue to live it over and over again.

Reaching over, Forrest touched his large hand upon her back. Instantly, Frankie froze at the male touch. Her body was still traumatized from her rape. He'd suspect she'd be that way for a while. Nervous. Paranoid. Fearful that she would be raped once again. He simply kept his hand there, so to show her she could relax.

Once she did, Frankie dove her face against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she started to cry. She begged for the comfort of another human being and Forrest sat still as she tucked herself against him. He let her cry against him and take solace in his warmth. He felt the hair atop her head against the bottom of his chin and he felt her arms cling tightly to him. Her legs curved against his hip and he didn't mind.

Gently rubbing his thumb against her cheek, he softly spoke, "Don't let him take all of you."


	11. Chapter 11

TC Stark: Okay, so sorry it's taken me a little bit to add to this story! I know I was working on my other, sorry! I do hope you all really enjoy this chapter. I have a feeling it's the one you've all been waiting for lol Blondie99- I love you! Your review made me so happy! Seriously! But, I am sorry I ruined other Lawless fics for you haha Oh and stay tuned after December 31st I will be premiering the next installment of my Bane story! Okay, everyone! Enjoy! BTW I all love your hatreds towards Charlie Rakes, the bastard.

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my ideas.

Chapter Eleven

Howard and Forrest Bondurant bulldozed through the local motor inn like a pair of stampeding bulls. It wasn't often the two were even seen in town, especially together. They had no need to ever go into town. Mostly they spent their time at Blackwater. The eldest could have almost always been found within the forest. So, to see them both marching into the motel was just about the scariest thing some people had ever seen. It was trouble.

As soon as the doors flew open, the front desk clerk knew something was wrong. They hadn't even given him a look, as they marched forward. Nervously, the attendant stood up and ran towards them, "Excuse me! Excuse me! Can I help you?"

Howard turned around and jabbed his strong finger deep within the scrawny man's chest, "You can _start_ by getting out of my fucking face!"

The man gave out a squeal, as their long steps continued to pull them forward. Forrest had his hands deep within his pockets, while demanding, "Now, you tell me where _Special _Deputy Charlie Rakes' room is."

"Charlie Rakes? Ain't rent a room out to him. Not after what happened on the bridge."

They didn't believe him. They were two men on a mission and would not be stopped. Howard hadn't been told what happened to Frankie. Forrest kept that information to himself. She wouldn't have wanted them all to know of her rape. She would be embarrassed and hurt. She'd feel that they were all looking at her with pity in their eyes. No, he knew she wouldn't have wanted that.

But, Howard knew that something bad had happened to her by the hands of Charlie Rakes. That was all he needed to hear before hopping into the car with his younger brother and taking off. Jack of course wanted to go, but there was no place for him. He had proven himself on the bridge that day, but he knew best for his younger brother. Knew that that wasn't the kind of lifestyle for Jack Bondurant.

The eldest Bondurant started banging on several of the doors, shouting on the top of his lungs, "Where are you, you son of a bitch!? Show yourself!"

The younger man squealed in horror, as Forrest stuck his face into the others', "Now, you gonna tell us where Charlie Rakes is or else Howard here is gonna knock down every single door."

"He's not here! He's not here!" He began to panic while explaining, "He checked out a few nights ago! I swear! I don't know where he went!"

As Howard continued to make a commotion, some folks actually left their rooms to see what the hell was going on; Forrest towered over the clerk. His dark gaze was enough to make the man cower. He whimpered under the gaze of the immortal Bondurant, while holding his hands up, "I don't know nothing, I swear."

"When did he check out?"

"T-Two days ago, he said, he said he didn't need the room no more. That...that he wasn't gonna stay in this, in this," Gulping, he tried to compose himself, "In this _hick town_."

Forrest's eyebrows furrowed and he looked over to his older brother, while commanding, "Alright now, Howard, stop acting like a damn fool. He ain't here."

Howard, who had the look of a raging bull; quickly spun around and marched over to the small man, "What'd you do with him, huh!? What'd you do with that son of a bitch. You just gonna let a rat like him stay here?"

"He's the special deputy! I had to!" The little man defended, "But, he's _not _here. He left. I don't know where to though."

* * *

Nothing had really gotten accomplished. No one knew where Special Deputy Charlie Rakes was. There were rumors around town that he was a wanted man. After all the mess he caused in town, even the local sheriffs didn't want him around. He had a big city mentality of just shooting anyone he could, regardless of what they've done. They didn't want his kind around and Franklin had always had a way of making their own rules.

The two men walked through the doors of Blackwater. There were a fair share of customers around. Maggie worked hard at the grill, as Jack sat at the bar. They both gazed around the room, before deciding that no one of a threat was around. It was good that the younger brother was there, just in case Maggie needed help against an unruly customer.

As Howard went out back, presumably to pick up a jar of White Lightening; Forrest moved towards the grill. The redhead noticed him approach and gave a smile, for the customers to see. It wasn't until he was close enough to Maggie that she asked, "Did you find that son of a bitch?"

"Coward's run out." He spoke in a low tone, as his eyes scanned around the room.

Maggie's lips tightened and she gave a small nod, before looking back at the grill. Taking a pull of her cigarette, she explained, "Frankie's been in her room all day. Hasn't left it once...tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't say a word."

Forrest's head bowed down and he breathed in heavily through his nostrils. A part of him felt as if he were letting down his family. Howard was the oldest, yes, but he had always done his own thing. He had gone off to war, gone and got married, and had his own group of friends. Forrest had always stayed with the Bondurants. He was always the guardian. Ever since the Spanish Flu took most of their family, he knew as the only survivor it was his duty to protect them all.

* * *

A stream of smoke danced around Frankie's room. It rose from the tip of her cigarette and spiraled gently up into the air. The smell of tobacco seemed almost calming for her. It was a warming effect, a comforting one. Every pull of the cigarette warmed her inside and she felt absolutely comfortable curled up in a chair pressed against the window of her room.

The station was full. She could hear hungry customers talk and eat downstairs. All happy. All satisfied. All the troubles of the Bondurants unseen. It must have been nice to go about one's day with no threat. No underlying deep pain. No, no. Frankie couldn't imagine any of that. At that moment, she couldn't even imagine leaving her room.

And then there was a light knock on the door. Maggie had tried to speak with her earlier, but Frankie couldn't even bring herself to speak a word. It wasn't that she wanted to be rude, but the words literally couldn't form. Her body felt so empty that she felt like she would never speak again. The tears had stopped and all she felt was numb.

But, it hadn't been her female friend. It was Forrest who stood in the doorway of her room. His hat was in his hands. Ever the gentleman. His head was hung low and his body was still. His eyes looked over at her, as if asking if it was alright if he stepped in. Frankie hadn't kept track of how long he had stayed the day before. How long he had held her in his arms and let her cry. It had felt like forever and yet when he left, she felt empty all over again.

Pursing her lips together, Frankie gave a small nod. It had been so nice of him to let her take comfort in him. She was sure it wasn't something he did often. She knew that Forrest was a reserved man and he wasn't the type to be overly affectionate. She felt touched. As if he truly regarded her as part of the family if he broke out of his comfort zone to make sure she felt comfortable.

Forrest walked around to the side of the bed nearest her, before slowly sitting down. Frankie could him him grunt as several bones popped. He had been beaten more than her by far. She had felt like her skin would never recover from the injuries she had sustained in Franklin. She couldn't imagine his quality of life after everything he had been through.

Pulling in on her cigarette, Frankie turned towards the window and blew out a billow of smoke. They sat in silence, quiet. There wasn't much to say. There wasn't much within her to say. She had cried every emotion out the day before. Now, she was just tired. Empty. Numb. Devoid of any emotion that allowed her to feel about her rape.

Taking in another pull, Frankie let out a heavy sigh. Her head gently rested against the wall, while beginning to speak almost to herself, "I hated my time at the mental asylum. I couldn't understand why I was sent there. What...was wrong with me. I felt happy and it felt natural. How could I be punished for something that just felt...right?" Scratching her forehead, she sighed, "They told me I was sick there. Told me that...it wasn't right. I couldn't understand that. I thought...I was just going to be myself and not listen to a word the therapists say."

Frankie ran the tip of her tongue against her lips, before continuing, "And then they caught me with another girl. I tried to explain to them that what I was doing wasn't wrong, but they wouldn't listen," Bowing her head down, she took in a deep sigh, "They strapped me down...and shocked me...they thought some bolts of electricity would stop me. It felt...felt like my brain was being jump started. I felt...confused and I couldn't remember anything for several hours afterward. I felt like a vegetable. I knew I didn't want to go through that again so...I lied. I pretended to get better, just so I could get out."

Forrest stayed silent, as Frankie stubbed her cigarette out. Finally, she looked over at him. Frowning, her eyes shifted down while whispering, "The worst part of all of this...is I don't know who I am anymore. Who I'm supposed to be."

"Yourself."

His booming voice shocked Frankie. Her head picked up and she looked at Forrest with wide eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed up and her lips hung open. The words were stuck deep within her throat, as she struggled to catch her breath. Finally, she whispered, "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Forrest gave a small nod, while holding his hat close to his chest. Frankie was overwhelmed. Herself. She was supposed to be herself. It felt like it had been so long since she even knew who she was. Her parents told her to be right, to be true. Her therapists told her that what she was doing was wrong. That she was wrong. And even her rape had told her just to accept whatever punishment was sent her way. She was was supposed to be anyone else, but herself.

With her eyes locked on his, Frankie slowly stood up from her seat and stepped towards Forrest. He looked up at her, staying still. His lips never moving. She reached over and gently tugged the hat out of his hand, before setting it aside atop a nearby table. Her heart was pounding hard and she looked down at Forrest; pulling in all her confidence to slowly straddle his large hips.

Forrest looked up at her with confused eyes as she slowly eased down into his lap, feeling his groin below her. Taking in a deep breath, her hands gently touched upon his rugged cheeks and her thumbs ran across his cheek bones. Frankie let out a quiet gasp as his large hands gently yet firmly took a hold of her hips. She knew it was okay.

Slowly, Frankie leaned down. She breathed in a moan once their lips touched. His full lips covered hers and she heard him breath in his own groan. Her fingers inched up his cheeks, running through his hair, as she leaned in and deepened the kiss. With a groan, Forrest pushed his tongue into the depths of her mouth so they could meet. The kiss was deep and passionate. The mere touch of his deep kiss warmed her lower region.

Slowly and easily, Forrest picked Frankie up and laid her down. It had been a while since she felt the touch of a man upon her. The rough texture of his finger tips, crawling up her shirt; were foreign and yet welcomed. She felt consumed by him. So long had it been since she was the one being laid down and tended to. By either sex.

As Forrest's large body eased down, Frankie hooked her leg around his waist and leaned up to capture his mouth once again. It felt right. With the few words the older man said, she felt a weight so heavy lifted off her shoulders. She felt a liberation that she had never experienced before. She had the right to be attracted to whoever she wanted to and act on it.

Chills ran across her skin as Forrest's large hands pushed up Frankie's sweater. She let out a light sigh, as his lips left hers. She gave out a small whimper, eager to feel his lips again. Involuntarily, her hips began rolling. Arousal took over her and she needed to feel his body close to her own. She was almost nervous. Slightly frightened. It had been so long since she had felt the weight of a man on top of her, wanting her sincerely.

As the sweater was pushed off her body, Forrest's head dipped down and his lips pressed gently against the skin of her stomach. Frankie wasn't entirely sure if she had ever thought how it would be like to be intimate with the older man. But, she certainly would have never pictured it to be the way it was. Although gentle and kind, he seemed to know what he was doing. Knew exactly how to make her feel good. It seemed like being with Maggie had helped him in that field.

Finally throwing the sweater down to the floor, Forrest reached underneath her back and undid the bra that covered her chest. Frankie's fingers nervously played with the sheets as his full lipped mouth kissed the mounds of her breasts. They were so feather-like and light. They made her heart skip a beat and made her jump even more so, when his teeth gently nipple at her hardened nipple.

Snapping out of her pleasure haze, Frankie reached up to brush Forrest's cardigan off his muscular body. He had a lot of layers and thankfully, he had helped her in removing both the sweater vest and button down shirt that hid his body. And once they were off, the blonde found herself amazed at the chest she saw underneath. She had never been witness to such a muscular body before. Such a large and firm torso. She almost felt intimidated.

Forrest let out a deep groan as Frankie ran her finger tips along his stomach stomach. She wanted to memorize every piece of skin. Every area of the surface. As she continued to run her hands up to his chest, she almost let out a soft gasp. How could she have never noticed the magnificent body that hid underneath his clothes?

While deep in thought, she had hardly noticed that Forrest had hooked his thumbs underneath her pants and slowly began slipping them off her thighs. A cool air instantly chilled her legs. They involuntarily closed, so to shield her most private area from the crisp air. The man looked up and asked, "Do you not want me?"

"I-I do, I was just cold."

Forrest nodded, as he gently opened her lean legs. Frankie closed her eyes as she felt his wide tongue run itself along her wet opening. In moments of intimacy, she was usually the one to perform oral sex. Whether it be with a man or a woman. In the cases of a woman, most of them were shy. Unable to live out their sexual urges due to the repressed society. Frankie often had to be the one to show how enjoyable being eaten out could be.

Honestly, she could remember the last time she had felt the mouth of another on her sex. Frankie felt a little overwhelmed. Overcome with pleasure and not able to stop herself from arching up. Her body warmed and her heart pounded. Each stroke of his tongue caused her to let out a shaky breath; wanting him even more.

His full lips moved against her lips, sticking his tongue deep within her opening. Frankie moaned just as the tip of his tongue ran circles around her aroused nub. Each flicker sent wave after wave of pleasure throughout her body. She could hardly contain the sounds that left her lips. She didn't want anyone who was downstairs to hear her.

It was obvious that Forrest was running out of patience as well. With ferocity that she had only seen while he was against his enemies, the older Bondurant took hold of the side of her neck and smashed his lips against hers. Frankie relished the taste of her womanly juices as she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and pulled him close.

Running the palm of his hand along her inner right thigh, he pushed her leg up and positioned the tip of his penis against her aroused sex. Frankie let out a small whimper in his mouth as she lifted her hips, begging for him. It didn't surprise her that the older man would be a little hesitant. He was a gentleman and she _had _just been raped. He wanted to make sure she was sure about being intimate with him.

And she was sure. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him and gave him a small nod. Forrest nodded as well, before reaching down and scooping his large left arm under her buttocks. Holding her still so he could push his long girth into her. Of course, not having sex with a man for a while had left her tight and fingers could not replicate the size of a penis. Especially one as full and long as his.

Forrest could see he was hurting her. Could see her body tense and her vagina muscles tightened. Leaning down, he placed his full lips against hers as if to tell her it was okay. To let her know they were in it together. And Frankie felt that comfort. Felt that she was herself. That she was free to do whatever she wanted to. And she wanted to be with him in that moment.

And with that thought in mind, it made it easier for her to relax and allow Forrest to slip himself inside of her. Frankie let out a moan, as his length slowly started moving in and out of her wet sex. Each push expanded her walls; massaged them until they no longer felt pain. Their organs rubbed together and soon she was moving her hips along with his. Each thrust he gave, she met with fever. She enjoyed every second.

As her ankles hooked together against his lower back, he picked her hips up even more and tilted his body forehead to push in from a different angle. Resting her head back, she closed her eyes and groaned. Each thrust, each buck. They filled her and transcended her to another level of pleasure. His large hands that covered her behind warmed her body, added to her pleasure. Her thighs squeezed against his hips, wanting him more. Wanting him to go faster.

Forrest's own arousal must have been too much for him. As gentle as he originally had been, he picked up the pace. Allowed his instincts to kick in and too Frankie in the way a man should have. His head bowed down and his mouth took her left breast within his mouth. He couldn't help himself, he was fueled by overwhelming pleasure.

As an orgasm shook all throughout the thin woman's body, Forrest found it unbearable. He felt the way her walls squeezed around him and with a few more thrusts, he pulled out before he was able to ejaculate. Rather, he aimed for the bed below him. It was unlike any climax he had ever felt before, one that shook him to the very core.

The room felt still in that moment. Both took their time to catch their breaths. Frankie couldn't believe how could she felt. How relieved she was. It had to be the first time she had been with a man and hadn't felt guilty because of it. She felt absolutely wonderful. She had enjoyed an orgasm with someone she had wanted to be intimate with.

As Frankie slowly started to sit up, she saw Forrest sitting on the edge of the bed. He was rolling a cigarette. Even after sex, she couldn't help, but look at his body in a whole new way. It was no longer than tank that everyone viewed it as. No longer the unstoppable immortal that was capable of killing anyone with his bare hands. No, it was her release. Her comfort. Her friend.

"Thank you." Frankie quietly spoke.

And even though he simply nodded and kept his head down, she knew he meant _your welcome. _


	12. Chapter 12

TC Stark: Hello, everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I've just been super, super busy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I really wanted to touch upon what happened last chapter while sort of adding a nice filler. Something that goes along with the theme of the title and lifts up the spirits since the rape. I still have much more action (and romance) planned, so stay tuned. Geena – Thank you for your review. I really thought it over and I tried a lot to touch upon what you said in this chapter. I completely understand where you're coming from. WitchBaby- Frankie is bisexual. Actually, I would consider her pansexual. She doesn't care about the gender of someone, just who that person is. Doesn't matter if it's a man or woman. Please everyone enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my ideas.

Chapter Twelve

Forrest hadn't been in the bed when Frankie awoke, but his scent still lingered in the air. It was a warm scent that filled her nostrils. It was a pleasant thing to wake up to. A wonderful feeling that took over her body. It made her almost forget how sore she still was, from the attack she had suffered by the hands of Charlie Rakes.

All her body could remember, was how Forrest made her feel. How his hands touched upon her skin and warmed her from the inside out. It had been the first time, in a long time; that she had felt so cared for in an intimate setting. Most of her recent partners had been a one time thing and they typically got together after a very short period of time. But, that hadn't been the case with Forrest. They had known each other. He had protected her. And she felt a real...connection the night before.

Frankie had been through the song and dance before. Rolling over, the New Yorker ran her hand along the side that Forrest had slept on. The bed had a small indent from when he had been lying down. Running her fingertips along the sheet, she let out a small sigh. Had she been foolish the night before? Had it even been right to make advances towards a man not too long after being raped? Perhaps it had been...but, it had felt so right.

Would Forrest had even said no, if he hadn't wanted to have sex? Frankie felt herself beginning to doubt herself. It was a horrible feeling. Certainly, she didn't want him to be pressured into anything. There had to have been a part of him that still loved Maggie. Maybe he needed someone to be close to. A person to feel comfort in.

It was early. Much earlier than Frankie usually woke up. She wasn't sure how long Forrest had stayed in bed for, but he had been there when they fell asleep. Perhaps he had gone to his own room. Perhaps he felt uncomfortable and needed to walk away. Needed to think about what had happened and wonder what was to happen after?

Either way, the blonde felt she needed fresh air. Something to wake her brain up and help her think clearer. Certainly, she didn't want it to be awkward between the two. And she didn't want him to feel any obligation towards her. Her mind was spinning and she was confused. Frankie knew she needed fresh air.

Slipping out of bed, Frankie sighed and ran her fingers through her tousled hair. She was sure it looked positively horrendous. Normally, she made sure to brush the back of her hair, which was the shortest; and curl the front off to the side. But, at the moment she was too tired to do either and settled on a casual outfit, to go outside in.

No one was awake. The Blackwater Station was an eerie dark that she hadn't ever seen before. Completely quiet. There were no customers. No clanking of plates. No noise at all. Even in the dark of night, it didn't seem that quiet. There was always something outside making a sound. But, not in the darkness of the morning. Everything seemed still.

It wasn't until Frankie made her way outside that she saw she was wrong. Someone other than her had been up. And by the smell of it, he had made himself coffee. It smelled divine. The blonde took a moment to take in the aroma of the freshly brewed cup, before sticking her cigarette in between her lips and striking up a match.

So, that was where Forrest had gone to. The only real acknowledgment of her, was him taking his hat off. So respectful. He sat ever so calmly on his rocking car, with a coffee in one hand and a cigar in between his lips. For a moment, she stopped to wonder how long it took him to smoke a single cigar. She wondered if the one he was smoking had been the same one from a few days ago or if it was new.

The two smoked in silence. Neither one saying anything. The only sound that filled her ears was the one of his chair rocking. Creaking with every gentle push of his feet. The man may have been older than her, but he wasn't old. Yet, when she looked at him she noticed how many things he did that made him seem older than he was. She supposed it was all he had gone through in life. Technically, he should have been dead a dozen times by now and yet, he was still alive. She guessed she didn't blame him for the way he was.

Letting out some smoke, Frankie sighed and decided it was time to address the elephant that was in the room. Her heart pounded hard against her ribcage, as she turned towards the Bondurant and spoke, "Forrest...I...I want to thank you for all you've done for me. Taking me into your house...what you did with the Hilcoats and...what you've done since...well, you know. You've really made me feel like I have a friend...that I belong."

Biting her lower lip, she continued under the gaze of Forrest Bondurant, "I'm sorry for how unexpected last night was. It really was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me...I only knew one way to react. I know it's hasn't been too long since...well...it didn't matter in that moment, because of how much I wanted you. But, I don't want you to feel any kind of obligation towards me. I know how things work...and besides, it really hasn't been that long since you and Maggie broke up. I don't want to be a replacement."

Forrest stayed silent. His face was unreadable and Frankie was beginning to feel slightly foolish for even beginning her speech. If there was one thing she had learned while in therapy, it was that she should let out everything she was feeling. It wasn't healthy to let emotions bottle up and if she continued to stay inside her head, then she would surely go mad.

The only thing that distracted her mind from his silence, was smoking. She continued to purse her lips around the tip of her cigarette, as Forrest sipped on his coffee. Perhaps, she had said the wrong thing. Maybe, he just wanted to forget the incident and her bringing it up left a sour taste in her mouth. She was younger than him and hadn't the body that Maggie had. She also wasn't very feminine and maybe he would be ashamed to admit that he had even been intimate with her.

Just as she was preparing herself mentally to leave, Forrest spoke, "You wouldn't be a replacement. Frankie, I don't lay with a woman unless I plan on making her my own. I could have stopped you, but I didn't."

Those words stopped Frankie cold. She really hadn't a clue as what to say. She stood still, leaning her back against the wall. Stunned. Her fingers slightly shaking, she held the cigarette up to her lips and pulled in. It had been so long since she had been in a relationship. Since she had even been able to call someone hers. The last one she had been with, had to be a secret because they were both women. What would it even be like to be with someone, out in the open?

Hanging her head down, she admitted, "I...Forrest, you're so admirable. You're unlike anyone I've ever met before. I've been with a lot of people, Forrest. Maybe more than I'm comfortable admitting. I've never been able to hold onto a relationship for very long and perhaps because I had already been demonized, I didn't mind really being a little promiscuous. Most of the people I've been with...have been women. I've always been more attracted to them, but...I really like you. I..." She then let out a sigh, knowing she was rambling on and not making much sense.

"I've never care what you did in your bed, Frankie. But, I care what you do in ours."

Frankie's breath hitched in the back of her throat, as she looked over to her. His eyes were serious and so was his tone. Her eyes were wide as he slowly stood up, a grunt humming against his lips as he did so. The cold air must have not been good for his bones and she found herself wondering how much more of the lifestyle he could take.

Looming over her, the older man began to speak, "I ain't have such an easy life either. I've almost died more times than I can count. I, ugh, don't think being shot on the bridge will be the last time. I got a target on my back and I won't stop fighting. This moon-shining is dangerous and my brothers mean a whole lot to me. I, um, I won't hesitate to put myself in harm's way, to protect them."

Frankie knew why Forrest told her everything he did. It most likely had been the most he had said in one sitting to her. She may have had a lifestyle that many saw to be wrong. That would cause a lot of people to not want to be with her. But, so did he. He was a constant target for people to see who could kill the Immortal Bondurant. Trouble would always find him, especially while he sold moonshine. And if someone ever happened to his brothers, he wouldn't hesitate to avenge them. He wanted to lay all his cards on the table, just as she had.

"I know," Frankie nodded her head, "I would never stop your lifestyle. Nor judge you based on it. I accept you for all you are and do."

Forrest gave a small nod, while taking a puff of his cigar. Once letting out a cloud of smoke, Frankie's nostrils instantly widened and welcomed the smell. For some reason, it reminded her of him. He always smelled of a mixture of cigar, coffee, and gunpowder. That and his natural scent warmed her to the very core and made her wish they were back in bed.

Taking the chewed up cigar out of his mouth, he looked down and examined it before grunting, "Um, I'm gonna go and make some breakfast now. It would be nice if you would like to join me."

Frankie gave a small smile and nodded, "Yea, I would."

* * *

It was well into the day. Everyone had woken up by then and the station was filled with hungry customers. With the weather becoming slightly warmer, people wanted to leave their houses and actually be around others. And most importantly, they wanted to pay for Maggie to make them food and give them drink. They were doing better than they had in months.

Frankie and Forrest had had breakfast together. No one else had been awake. Everything had felt the same and yet, different. It was comforting knowing that she had a guardian angel by her side. That was what the older man felt like to her. He had saved her from the confines of her mind and made her realize that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her. That was what a significant other was supposed to do.

When Jack had finally woken up, he had asked Frankie to join him in town for a few errands, to which she replied yes. Forrest really didn't need either at the station. Maggie could handle the customers just fine. Besides, the two younger members of their mismatched misfits hadn't spent much time with each other as of late. They would certainly enjoy their ride around town.

Lord knows where Howard was. He wasn't at the Blackwater Station and Forrest doubted he was at his wife's house. Damn his older brother for getting married right after coming home from the war. Forrest had known it was a bad decision from day one. His older brother had been the only to survive out of his whole platoon and was looking for companionship, which was why he married the first girl he met upon returning home.

Forrest worried about his brothers often. Especially Howard. Man was the oldest of the three of them and yet, he behaved like a child. Drinking himself half to death, gallivanting around with friends when he should have been with his wife, and doing things with women, while drunk; that no married man should do. There was a good chance that his baby girl would make it, but he was too drunk to even see his daughter grow healthy.

And Jack was just too damn naïve. Boy had his head in the clouds most of the time and Forrest worried his soft attitude would get him killed. Not to mention he was dating a forbidden woman. The Bondurants had enough trouble, they didn't need to have the Church gunning for them. But, what he was mostly afraid of, was Jack becoming hurt. Did he really think that Bertha would ever leave her community?

He wondered how much of it Frankie would be able to handle. She had had a lot happen to her and had gotten a taste of what life with the Bondurants had been like. She was an outcast. A misfit. Trouble. Just like all of them. But, it was different when one was part of the group. Now that she was his, would she view it all differently? Would she be able to handle people wanting to kill them all the time, when most women wanted stability? A future? Surely, their home wasn't a stable one. He tried his best to make it so for his family, but it didn't always turn out that way. Would she stay or leave?

Letting out a heavy sigh, Forrest thought it best to actually be a man. There was no way he could preach to his brothers about responsibility if he didn't practice it. Ever since Howard went off to the war, he became the leader of the Bondurant boys. It was his duty to teach them what was right and what was wrong. He needed to lead by example. No brother of his was going to act like a child, when they needed to be an adult.

Standing up, the Immortal Bondurant licked his lips in anticipation before leaving his office. The station was full. Good for business. Forrest looked over and saw Maggie standing behind the counter; a cigarette in one hand and a magazine in the other. She worked hard and he didn't mind her taking breaks when no one needed her.

"Maggie?" Forrest's voice left his mouth in a deep rumble. Low and yet, powerful.

His voice had long stopped shaking her to the core. It didn't frighten her the way it did others. She could never fear him. But, his voice would always alert her and upon hearing her, Maggie turned to see him standing just outside the office. A mix of feeling uncomfortable and attempting to look stern and professional in front of the customers.

Glancing around the room, Maggie made sure everyone was fine before heading towards him. Forrest took a moment to glance down at the beautiful redhead, before clearing his throat and moving aside so she could enter. Such a gentleman. Somehow, she knew that he still felt uneasy around her, despite everything they had gone through.

Once the door was shut, Forrest slowly turned towards his former love. She stood gallantly. A perfect silhouette. So confidently. So unlike many women from Franklin county. No matter what, he always felt like he would act that way around women. Others would call him respectful, but it was a compulsion for him to keep his head low and be hesitant with his words.

"Forrest, what is that you wanna talk about? I need to get back out there." Maggie gently pushed, her hands firm on her hips.

He already appreciated how seriously she took her job. Nodding, his voice vibrated out of his mouth, "Maggie...it ain't easy for me to say this. Don't quite know...exactly what to say. I quite like Frankie and well, -"

"Forrest, I know," Maggie gave a genuine smile, while explaining, "Frankie told me earlier this morning, when I asked her to help me clean the grill."

Stunned temporarily, his eyebrows furrowed inwards in confusion, "You, ugh, you know?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Forrest gave a slow nod, feeling his chest tighten up. He was even more confused about what he should say. He had prepared the words already and now, he felt slightly lost, "Well, um...I'm not entirely sure what to say now."

Maggie gave a cool smile. The way she always did. She loved how flustered he was in that moment. Releasing her hips, she walked over to him and gently placed the palm of her hand against his rough cheek, "Forrest, don't worry. You don't need to say anything. I love you, Forrest. I always will. But, I want to see you happy. Somehow...I knew we weren't meant to be together. It wasn't just your lifestyle...deep down I knew...at first, I just didn't want to let you go. Because I did and still love you. But...I knew it was unfair. You deserve to find happiness, Forrest. To be with someone that it's right with."

Slowly pulling her hand away, her eyes glimmered happily. They always said if you loved someone you should set them free, so that they could be happy. Maggie felt that way about Forrest. She knew as much as he would have gladly been with her forever, she couldn't do it. It wasn't right and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she continued to hurt him.

"And Frankie is just great," Maggie added, "She admires you, Forrest, she really does. And don't think I don't see the way you look at her. You're unlike any other man I've ever met and she's unlike any other girl I've ever met. A relationship is about growth and you two can grow from each other. She's a great girl and I'm happy that I stopped being ignorant. I know you won't hurt her and I know she won't hurt you, the way I did."

Forrest frowned and took a hold of her hand. Firmly, he placed it against her chest and made sure to stare deep within her soul, "You didn't hurt me, Maggie. You taught me. I'll treat her right."

"I know you will."

Maggie smiled, while tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear and heading towards the door. Throughout his life, he realized that everything he had gone through made him stronger. Every near death experience only made him want to hold on tighter to life. To fight harder. And his break up with the redhead made him prepared for whoever he would be with afterward. Made him a better person. And he would take all her had learned from that relationship and apply it towards Frankie. He would treat her right, because she deserved it.

"Maggie?" Forrest turned to address the redhead before she left, "I would like if you still stayed here."

Letting out a laugh, she winked, "Oh, you ain't gonna get rid of me that easily. I'm a Bondurant now."

* * *

Jack and Frankie had returned to Blackwater Station an hour later. Maggie was busy grilling a burger, as the two youngest moved towards the bar. Forrest had also been sitting at the counter, sipping on a freshly brewed cup of coffee. The blonde girl smiled over to him, knowing that he would always remain the same and they weren't going to embrace upon seeing each other. They had just started dating and were still getting to know each other. Besides, they started the relationship knowing the other would remain the same and both had accepted that. She liked him just the way he was.

But, Jack could not help himself as he moved towards his older brother, a Cheshire grin on his face. Forrest raised an eyebrow as his eyes shifted over towards the younger man, "What's got you all smiles?"

"Oh, I dunno, Forrest, just something a little birdie told me," Jack could hardly contain his grin. His cheeks hurting from the large smile, "Someone's gone and told me you got yourself a girl. Oh my Lord, Forrest Bondurant."

Forrest let out a low grumble, which no one could make out. Frankie gave a wry smile as well as an innocent shrug. She knew the older man was a secluded person and would have preferred to keep his personal life to himself. But, the whole day she could not contain the smile on her face. She was so ecstatic and after so many hours of Jack's pestering, she caved in and told him the big secret.

Hoping not to have angered the older man, Frankie explained, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I was so happy," Then looking at Jack she shook her head, "Damn, Jack, you just can't keep a secret, can you?"

"Not when it comes to my brother. I'm happy for him, is all," He grinned, "And you!"

Feeling quite uncomfortable and very embarrassed, Forrest let out a low grunt while picking up his cup of coffee and sliding off of the stool. The three misfits watched as he placed his hat on and made his way outside, most likely to get away from the noise. Jack wouldn't tease his brother after that. He knew that the older man would want to enjoy his relationship in peace. But, he needed to point out just once how happy he was for Forrest. After all, he hadn't been sure if Forrest and Maggie were officially together until they broke up.

Frankie hid a smile from the others. Everything felt so real and so fantastic. It was going to be nice to have that kind of security. To know that the person who accepted her for who she was, also wanted to be with her. With Forrest, she felt that she could finally build herself back up and be the woman she knew she could be.

Letting out a laugh, Maggie winked towards Frankie, "Get used to that."


	13. Chapter 13

TC Stark: So, it's three in the morning, but I had to get this out. I could not contain myself from writing! I'm so happy everyone has been enjoying this story, especially the morning after. Lol I call this and the chapter afterward semi-fillers. They don't necessarily have to do with the plot, but I think they're important. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my ideas.

Chapter Thirteen

"Ya'll don't miss your parents?"

Parents. Frankie hadn't thought about hers in a while. Not since she had decided to pack up and leave everything she had known behind. Anyone who needed to get away wouldn't focus much on whatever ties they had. That would only make it harder. She loved New York City. It was her home. Her life. Moving away was one of the hardest things to do.

Not too long had gone by, but enough for the weather to grow warmer. It had gotten to the point where a sweater wasn't needed. The sun was out for longer and people were starting to really enjoy being outside. It was a great time to do a lot of outdoor work or just enjoy a nice walk around town. Everyone wanted to enjoy Springtime before the blistering Summer came back.

It was, though; very hot in Blackwater Station. The sun rays pierced fiercely into the house and got caught within the walls. That and the heat from the grill made it almost unbearable. The only way Frankie felt comfortable, was to lie in bed wearing nothing more than an opened shirt and a pair of underwear.

Well, actually she was in Forrest's room. The only thing that had really changed between them was that Frankie had been sleeping in the older man's room. She had moved all her belongings into his living quarters, leaving her old space vacant. Occasionally Howard would crash there, when he wasn't passed out in the shed. That man could sleep anywhere and she wasn't sure where his actual residence was. At Blackwater or his wife's house.

Frankie quite liked the familiarity of their relationship. She hadn't wanted him to change. She had never expected them to hold hands in public or be overly affectionate with one another. She wouldn't have liked if that was the way it was. Then he wouldn't be Forrest. She had gotten into a relationship with the quiet Immortal Bondurant and she liked all his mannerisms.

Cigarette smoke spiraled up into the air, all the way until it touched the ceiling. Frankie's Hazel eyes stared up at the ceiling, watching the smoke disappear. God, she was just so hot. While she had loved her pin curls, she had to cut them off. She had taken a pair of clippers not too long ago and gave herself an undercut hairstyle. While the hair around the sides of her head were extremely short, she still curled the hair atop her head to the side. It was an extreme hair cut and perhaps it had been the feminine version of what Jack was sporting, but getting rid of extra hair was necessary in that kind of heat.

Turning her head over, she observed Forrest. The heat had got to him too and he sat in the bed in only his undergarments. Taking another pull of her cigarette, she gave a gentle shrug, "I don't think about them often...well, I try not to. I'll think too much about New York City..."

Forrest was busy lighting his cigar, as Frankie sat up and reached over to grab a jar of Apple Brandy off her nightstand. While opening it, he expressed, "My, um...my parents died when I was young. Didn't know much about them."

Frankie knew why Forrest had said what he did. He wanted to let her know that he had hardly known them. Taking a sip of the powerful drink, she began to explain, "They're a young couple...mom was only sixteen when she had me. A little after her birthday, her and my dad married. Nine months later I was born. Dad's five years older than mom...he works very hard at the factory to provide for his family. Mom stays home and watches my two sisters. Alana is eight...Kerry is two," Letting out a short laugh, she added, "You should see my mom, great looking gal. Even after three kids. She loves her dresses...she's got a great personality. Dad is a handsome man too, dresses nice even when he's not working. Then he looks like a mess."

"You ain't never wanted to go back?"

The room was filled with cigar smoke. The chewed up end was clenched in between Forrest's teeth, as he was handed the mason jar. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Frankie mused, "I love my parents. We had good times...until my condition ruined it. Then they were just cautious around me...worried. They didn't know how to act. I was their daughter...they love me, but to them I was wrong. I was sick and dad treated me like a sick child. Mom...mom was afraid what I'd do to my sisters. To her...if I liked girls then what was to stop me..." Before sadness was able to take over her, she picked herself up, "I would only want to see them again when my life is in order. So that they can see there's nothing wrong with me."

"Why'd you pick Franklin?"

At that question Frankie gave a small smirk, "Seemed like a real small county. Didn't seem like anything big happened here. I figured it was as far away as possible. My parents were born in New York City, they're gonna die there. No way they'd look anywhere out of state."

Forrest let out a small groan, while taking another gulp of the brandy before handing it over to the blonde woman. She took another sip, before biting back the sting. Her parents hadn't gotten involved with bathtub gin, but one of her uncles loved the stuff. He hadn't necessarily perfected the method, but it was alcohol all the same. Besides, he had plenty of friends who made better tasting cocktails to make getting a buzz more bearable.

Lighting another cigarette, Frankie pondered out loud, "My parents have a good marriage. Sure, they're run down by the troubles of society, but they love each other. They've known each other since my mom was fourteen. They grew up together. Learn together. I always viewed marriage as the door to a blissful life. A great relationship. But, Howard..." Shaking her head, she sighed, "I just don't understand..."

Snorting, Forrest bowed his head down and shook his head, "Damn Howard. Told him it was a bad idea. Hardly knew the woman...I saw him, when he came back. Jack of course looks at him all wide eyed, his big war hero brother. But, I knew. Knew he wasn't the same. Howard never came back from that war."

Frankie felt bad. The whole country had been in a depression due to the failing economy. It seemed like everyone was suffering. But, it wasn't money that was plaguing the Bondurant family. It was life. Diseases. Bad fortune that seemed to attack them. The only three survivors had to fight for their survival, each time getting a little more damaged.

The subject of Howard's marriage seemed to upset Forrest. He was a man who took relationships seriously. He didn't take those kind of responsibilities lightly. The middle brother was always an advocate of doing the right thing. Being a man. She couldn't imagine that he thought what his older brother was doing was very mature. It didn't look very good for the Bondurants boy.

Taking in a final pull, Frankie turned and reached over to the ash tray, "Damn heat." She muttered while stubbing out her cigarette.

With Frankie's back turned to Forrest's, he gently reached over and began to slide her blouse off her shoulders. Shuddering slightly, she closed her eyes and took a steady breath in as his strong arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her closer. With his cool lips upon her neck, she began to feel so much better.

* * *

It was later on in the day when Forrest and Frankie had decided to leave their room. Everyone was feeling the heat. Normally, Forrest wore a lot of layers, but in that moment he wore a thin material buttoned up shirt and a pair of pants. She on the other hand was wearing a pair of trousers, heels, and a short sleeved purple blouse with the first two buttons undone.

Sitting by the grill didn't help. Maggie seemed to be suffering. Sweating as she flipped a burger for Jack. There was no one in Blackwater Station, but that didn't surprise Forrest. It was a Monday and they were always slowest on Mondays. Besides, it allowed them all to eat by themselves and chat together.

"Jeez, Frankie, you look like you're just about to pass out." Jack observed, while filling the salt shakers.

Frankie rested her chin in the palm of her hand as her elbow rested against the bar counter. Groaning, she explained, "I just didn't think the Spring would be this hot. It's still a little cool in New York around this time."

Jack laughed, "Oh, better get used to that if you're planning on staying in Franklin."

"Yea, well I can't imagine how it's gonna be during the summer. Might haveta run around naked just to survive."

The casual tone of Frankie's voice caused everyone to turn around and look at her. Seeing their perplexed looks, she held her hands up in defense, "Hey, I was just kidding!"

Maggie let out a small cackle, as the boys shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. She did have a slightly twisted sense of humor, she needed to remember that for the most part she was surrounded by...well, not simple minded people, but those who weren't used to her kind of personality. But, she thought they all got a kick out of it.

As everyone settled back into their routines, the front door opened. They had thought it was a customer at first, but upon looking behind they all saw that it was Howard. Drunk, as usual. And with a woman. From what Frankie observed, she was a very attractive colored girl with a lovely shape. She looked like she had been partying hard as well, from the way she clung onto the tall man. His arm was looped around her shoulders, hanging on for balance.

Forrest's full lips tightened, as Howard explained with a grin, "Everyone, like ya'll to meet Annabelle. Annabelle, meet my brothers Forrest and Jack. That's there Maggie and Frankie."

Everyone, except Forrest; slowly nodded. Annabelle gave a large grin and a giggle, "Hello, there, everyone. Howard, mighty fine family you have."

"Yea, well, y'know, they're my clan."

"Howard, what's she doing here?" Forrest interjected. His tone was flat and serious.

Howard's blue eyes shifted over towards his other brother. He could see the angered look in Forrest's gaze and his smile fell. Clearing his throat, he tightened his grip on the colored girl and addressed her, "Baby, remember that shed I showed you when we were parking?"

"Oh, I remember." Annabelle giggled with a wink.

"Go wait in there for me."

"You got it baby."

Annabelle smiled before moving away from Howard. After blowing him a kiss, she left Blackwater. Once the door was shut, the curly haired man placed his hands on his hips and spat, "Didn't think you'd be racist, Forrest."

Snorting, the larger Bondurant corrected him, "Oh, come now, Howard, you know I ain't got no problems with Negros. And you know that ain't what this about."

"And why don't you tell me why you got a stick up your ass?"

Maggie and Frankie looked at each other, both uneasy about what was going on. They both stayed silent, as Forrest slowly started sliding off the stool. With his gaze locked firmly with his brother's, he pointed out, "You forget you're married, Howard?"

At that, Howard scoffed and rolled his head back, "That old complaint? What'd you care? You didn't approve of it to begin with."

"That don't matter. She's your wife, Howard. Living up in them mountains by herself. You send some money up there, but that ain't enough. All she been through, every baby she's had to bury. Last thing she needs is for her husband to never be around." Forrest argued.

"Don't you bring that up."

Forrest frowned, while scolding, "You know it ain't right to abandon her."

"I ain't gonna do good up there. Haven't seen her in a year."

Forrest growled, "Then get your ass up there. What kind of man are you that you abandon your wife, during her time of need?"

Howard frowned, "Is it too much to ask to have a little fun? I work hard, I deserve to play hard."

Scoffing, Forrest shook his head, "Oh, ugh, what? With cheap women? Is it worth it, Howard, is it worth doing this to your wife?"

Everyone could feel the anger rising between the two older men. And they all stayed silent. Howard was growing more and more frustrated, while pointing his finger and scolding, "You think you're so righteous, Forrest? That you know how to make a relationship work? You certainly couldn't make it work with Mag-"

"Now, you stop that, Howard. Ain't got nothing to do with this."

"The hell is does. You think a woman wants to be with you, the Immortal Bondurant? Ain't never gonna work. You best wise up and realize that. I _am _a man and I did my duty. And it wasn't enough. Woman kicked me out. What have you done, huh? You go serve your country? You go fight, just to see everyone around you die? No one giving a shit? Sit here drinking the same liquor, butchering the same cattle, slinging around in the same mud? Don't you lecture me, you ain't got no right," Snorting, he added, "Don't you forget who raised who. Who's the oldest."

With those final words being spoken, Howard spun around and left the establishment. Slamming the door on his way out. Frankie had never heard the two older brothers argue with each other in such a violent manner. They mostly got along and perhaps just slung a few string of curse words to each other, but that was it. They had never been on such opposite ends before.

Forrest turned around and gave Maggie a look. The redhead understood that Howard was drunk, of course he was going to slew some insults towards him, concerning his former relationship. If Forrest wanted to criticize Howard's marriage then he was going to make certain points about his brother's former relationship.

With a grumble, Forrest reached over and grabbed his hat before resting it atop his head. Glancing over to Frankie, he gave a small nod before leaving the station as well. He wouldn't go and actually walk in on anything that Howard was doing, but he did need fresh air. When it was all boiled down, Howard was a grown man and could make his own decisions. But, as long as they were brothers Forrest would fight to set him straight.

Biting her lower lip, Frankie whispered, "Has this ever happened before?"

Jack bowed his head down and let out a heavy sigh, "I remember Forrest telling Howard he didn't think his marriage was a good idea. Howard just came home from the war...guess Forrest saw things I didn't. How he wasn't right. He wasn't in the kind of position to be having a wife, but Howard gone out and got married anyway."

"They both just need some time away from each other." Maggie gently spoke.

"Well, gotta do it soon. They got a delivery coming up soon." Jack pointed out.

The blonde haired girl frowned while reaching over and taking a hold of the young man's hand, "Jack, you only got Howard and Forrest left. It's important you guys stick together. They need to repair their relationship before they get on with the business."

Jack gave a small smile while returning the squeeze, "We Bondurant boys. Our bond is strong. So are they. They will get past his."

"In the meantime, stay clear of the two bulls." Maggie let out a light scoff, as a few men, presumably customers walked through the door.


	14. Chapter 14

TC Stark: So, this is my follow up to the last filler chapter. I think you'll enjoy this, while also very much enjoying the next cause it follows the main series of events. Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my ideas.

Chapter Fourteen

The air in Blackwater Station was tense that night. Suffocating. Those not involved in the older Bondurants' fight walked on egg shells the whole night. Hesitant to say anything. No music had played. There was no laughter in the air. That night, no one made a joke or even enjoyed a conversation. The only sound that anyone heard, was that of plates and utensils being clanked against each other.

Forrest hadn't gone to bed that night. Frankie hadn't a clue where he had gone, but he hadn't been with her. She didn't blame him for wanting to clear his mind, some very nasty things were said between him and Howard. She imagined that they had never spoken such brutally honest words to each other before, even when the oldest hadn't been there for his brother when his throat was slashed open.

When Frankie had walked downstairs, she found Jack eating by himself. Maggie didn't seem to be behind the grill and there weren't any customers. Even though she did some work around the station, since she no longer worked at the club; she wasn't too sure how they determined the hours of operation. It seemed the Bondurants decided when to open and close Blackwater whenever they felt like it. It was early in the afternoon, they probably wanted time to themselves after the fight the night before.

"Morning, Frankie." Jack greeted solemnly. He wasn't his normal cheery self and she knew he didn't like his two older brothers fighting. His two lifelines, his heroes.

"Hey, Jack, where is everyone?"

Giving a small frown, the youngest Bondurant gave a small shrug, "Forrest's outside...Maggie's in town...and I think Howard is in the shed..."

Frankie could see the hurt in his eyes, even though they were staring down at his breakfast. Folding her arms, she leaned to one side and chewed on the inside of her gums. She really wanted to say something to Jack other than _it's going to be okay. _Something that would make him really believe that his only family would be okay. Truth was, they were two titans and no one wanted to get in between either of them.

Deciding perhaps not saying anything was best, she simply ran his fingers through his hair as she headed towards the door, "Frankie?"

"Yes?"

Jack turned around and gave her a helpless look, "Thank you, Frankie...for giving Forrest a chance."

She then gave him a comforting smile and reassured him, "You don't need to thank me...you should be thanking him."

The younger man gave a small nod, before turning back to his food. Once out of the bar, Frankie noticed Forrest sitting on the porch. He looked like his usual self, sat in his rocking hair with his hat atop his head and a cup of coffee in his hand. There was a blank look on his face, as he stared out in front of him.

Frankie stood still for a moment. Awkward and unsure. Her fingers flexing, as she shifted her feet. Forrest hadn't greeted her, nor had he really acknowledged that she was there. She imagined that he was quite unsure himself of what to say, most likely too consumed with his argument with Howard. She could imagine that he was stuck between wanting to repair their relationship, while wanting the other to know he was right.

"Girl left early this morning. Howard took her home." Forrest grumbled, before taking a sip of his coffee.

It seemed that he was still bitter over the fact that his brother had committed adultery. She could certainly understand his frustration, due to his traditional views and strong morals. Frankie couldn't say she approved, but she really was in no position to be criticizing Howard for his life decisions. Not when so many of hers were viewed as wrong and unholy.

Letting out a sigh, Frankie spoke, "Howard has a problem...having alcohol at his fingertips constantly isn't helping his condition."

Forrest's dark gaze shifted over to the woman he called his own, before correcting her, "He been like this before the moonshining business. He knows better than this."

"Sometimes...we know what's right...and that's what makes what we're doing that much harder."

Neither of them said anything else after that. The New Yorker bit her lower lip and left the porch. They had just started dating and perhaps it was wrong to voice such opinions, but they had gone into the relationship honestly. Both promising to remain themselves and she would be breaking that oath if she hadn't said what was on her mind.

* * *

Howard had been in the shed, butchering what looked like a large cattle that Forrest had brought home the previous day. Presumably for Blackwater Station. Despite him and his brother's fight, he still had a responsibility and he was making sure that their other business could function properly. Many people came in for such things as hamburgers and meat along with their eggs. There wouldn't be much profit if all they relied on was their coffee.

Hearing that someone had join him, the tall man turned around to see Frankie hesitantly step in. He was absolutely covered in blood. If there hadn't been a dead animal hanging from the ceiling, she might have feared that she had walked in on a murder. Than again, she was sure due to his lifestyle, he had been covered in blood plenty of times.

Howard let out a groan, while turning back around to his work, "_What _are you doing here, Frankie?"

"Just seeing how you're doing," Frankie gave a small shrug and propped herself up on a nearby stool, "Girl was pretty last night."

Scoffing, the curly haired man nodded, his back still turned; "Yea, yea she was. Met her at that club you used to work at..."

_Hm. _Frankie supposed they had hired someone to replace her. With a shrug, she lit up a cigarette and asked, "Did you enjoy your time with her?"

"I ain't at liberty to say that."

"Bet you've enjoyed the times you had with your wife."

It was then that he turned around quite wildly, firmly speaking, "Now, Frankie, no offense, but you weren't around when I first got married. So, I ain't gonna talk about her to you."

Giving him a quite innocent look, she flat out asked, "Do you still love her?"

Throwing his hands up, Howard looked at her incredulously, "God damn, Frankie, I told you I ain't gonna talk."

Frankie gave a small shrug and Howard sighed. It was obvious that she wasn't going to leave without talking and he was just going to have to accept that. Letting out a deep groan, the curly haired man rubbed any excess blood off his knife before setting it down. Then folding his arms, he leaned against the table and gave her a look.

"I ain't right for her. Forrest was right," Sighing, he shook his head, "Should've never married her. Wasn't right. Now...now all I did was just hurt her...baby after baby...me drinking...it ain't right. She's better off without me. I send her money, I'm still a man."

Frankie could see the struggle on his face. She frowned and softly spoke, "But...you have a daughter...she's still alive, don't you want to go see her? Hold her?"

Howard's sad eyes lifted up. They were filled with sorrow, something that she hadn't ever seen in his eyes before, "Frankie, you know what it's like to lose a child? You know how many babies I've held...only to bury them not too long after. I...I ain't ready...no..."

It was a side of Howard that she hadn't ever seen before. One that she was sure no one was even aware belonged in him. It was the sorrow of a man who had seen so much in one lifetime. She really had to think about it; tragedies with his own family, going off to war, and having so many children who never made it past a year. In the end no one could really blame him for all he had done and the way he was. But, no one could really help him other than himself.

"You ever been with someone and just knew it was wrong?" He asked.

Frankie cracked a wry smile, as she brought her cigarette up to her lips and inhaled. Taking a moment to enjoy the tainted smoke, in her lungs; she breath out and answered, "I had just gotten out of the asylum...I tried my best to change. To pretend like I was better...that I wasn't the same person who had originally been sent there. A year had gone by and I had been doing really well...until I met Clara."

Howard looked on as the New Yorker continued, "Clara was really pretty. Shiny black hair, bright blue eyes. We started off as friends...but, then she told me that she really liked me. I tried to stop myself, to tell myself that I no longer had those urges. But, you can't help who you are and the both of us dated for a few months...before my mom caught us," Picking her head up, she gave a weak smile, "That's why I moved. I didn't want to be sent back to the asylum."

The two were silent for a moment, neither speaking. Both letting reality sink into them. Frankie realized that for the first time she was with someone that she didn't have to hide. That she didn't have to wonder if whether or not it was right. Not because he was a man, but because Forrest had helped her to realize that there was nothing wrong with her. That she should never hide her feelings or try to be someone else.

With a heavy sigh, Howard finally admitted, "I do still love her...but-"

"If there's love then you can work on whatever troubles you have." Frankie gave a hopeful smile.

Tilting an eyebrow up, the older man asked, "Why are you so concerned with my marriage?"

Frankie gave a small shrug and stated, "Well...I'm not sure really...I have a strong respect for marriage and, well I have really seen a different side of you since I started living at Blackwater," Giving a wry smile, she added, "You know, I was really scared of you when I first met you."

Scoffing, Howard turned back to his cattle and picked up the knife, "Why the hell were you scared of me?"

"Well, you never really kept your objections to my lifestyle to yourself," Frankie let out a small and weak laugh, while sheepishly admitting, "Besides...I saw that look in your eyes...I was afraid that you'd lay your hands on me...or worse..."

Howard was confused, "Worse?"

"That you'd do what every man thinks about doing to someone like me..."

Her words caused him to stop. He knew exactly what the younger woman meant. Even though it hadn't been disclosed to him what exactly had happened to Frankie, he had his suspicions. Charlie Rakes was a dirty man who wouldn't hesitate to use any trick in the book to show off his authority. And considering Frankie was nothing more to the deputy than a _dyke, _Howard wouldn't be surprised if the weasel would use rape as a tactic. It was terrible, but unfortunately it happened to many women like her.

Head bowed down, Howard paused before muttering, "Ain't that much of scum."

"You're not scum at all," Frankie defended, "That's what I'm trying to tell you, you've changed my perception of you. You're a good man. You care about your brothers, I see that. A lot of times, it seems like Forrest is really the protector, but you're the oldest. You've seen both of them born and you feel that brotherly love. That instinct to make sure they're safe."

Her words elicited no response from the older man. His back was still turned towards her; he was hunched over and his hands were gripping the table before him. Everything feel silent and Frankie had wondered if perhaps she had gone too far. It seemed with the Bondurants, they never really addressed certain subjects head on. There was always just an understanding and an understanding that time fixed all problems.

With a defeated sigh, Frankie slid off the stool. She knew that in reality, time did not heal all wounds. They only made them worse, until there was no possibility of repair. Before leaving the shed, she turned back around and added one last thing, "Just think about Jack. You two are his heroes. He looks at everything you two do and learn from it."

* * *

Forrest hadn't really left his spot on the porch. He wasn't much in the mood to be around anyone. Customers had eventually come in by the handful and he was glad that business had picked up, since the brothers had to cancel their delivery the night before. The customer didn't ask a reason why, just asked that the Bondurants made it that night.

Forrest was also glad that Frankie had understood that he needed some space. Some time to think. She knew that it had nothing to do with her and didn't take offense. He wouldn't have been too happy if he had to deal with a drunk brother and an emotional woman. To be quite honest, he really wouldn't have known how to handle that kind of situation and was thankful that he didn't have to.

While taking a sip of Apple Brandy, Forrest noticed Howard finally step out of the shed. It seemed like he had spent all day in that damn place. Granted, he knew his older brother was butchering a cattle and salting it, but he also knew the other man was taking his time. His sibling never really wanted to face the reality of things and often dove into moonshine to avoid confrontation. Man may have been a wild card, but not when it came to his family.

Both sets of eyes stared deep into the other. Jack had been too young to truly see the despair of their upbringing. Too naïve to see the horrors of life. Perhaps they had sheltered him a little. It seemed they were both pushing him to become a tougher man, while wanting him to preserve his innocence. It was why they had really never pushed him to get involved with the moonshining business and why they had shielded his eyes from so much.

It was because of that that Forrest knew neither of them would ever back down. It was a valuable part of their survival. Neither could allow themselves to be weak and the little fight had made their bond weaken. In this world all they had were each other and if they couldn't even be on the same page, then there was no hope for their legacy.

Howard eventually made his way up the stairs and onto the porch. His hands were placed firmly on his hips and Forrest could see him shuffling his feet. His gaze looking downwards. Apologizing really wasn't something either of them did and he understood why either of them were hesitant to speak first. It would certainly be interesting.

Scratching the back of his head, Howard asked, "Whatever happened with the O'Hallihan delivery?"

"Had to cancel," Forrest replied from the back of his throat, while looking in front of him, "Wasn't gonna bring just Jack."

The older sibling nodded, while taking a jar out of his pocket and twisting off the lid, "Alright, well, I'll make a call. We'll go tonight."

"Already made it, we going."

Howard slowly nodded, before taking a sip of White Lightning. While heading into the bar, he gently patted his brother's shoulder, "See y'all tonight, Forrest."

Forrest kept his gaze out in front of him, while murmuring, "Yea."

And that was the way Bondurants said _I'm sorry._


	15. Chapter 15

TC Stark: I think I seriously have a Forrest Bondurant obsession. That man just makes me want to keep writing him. Okay, so dun dun dun! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I think you'll see it has a twist at the end! And also, to satisfy my craving, the beginning of this is rated M for mature. Lena – Thank you so much for the awesome compliment I hope I continue to put out good work and not disappoint you. Marulk – Thank you for reviewing and being a fan of three of my stories! You know my Bane/Leyla story is my favorite, but I think I might have to cheat on them with Forrest/Frankie. I love writing them so much. I'm glad that they fit together, I wanted to build it up so it was believable. You know what they say, opposites attract. Lovely Rain Dancer – I love the Bondurant boys!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie and my ideas.

Chapter Fifteen

"_There are only two kinds of men: the righteous who think they are sinners and the sinners who think they are righteous." - _Blaise Pascal

In Church, Frankie had learned that fornication was a sin. It wasn't right for a man and a woman to have intercourse, unless they were married. Every husband was to have his own wife and every wife was to have her own husband. Every person was to be pure and untouched on their first night of marriage; hence the reason as to why a bride wore white.

Frankie's mother had called her daughter a sinner. Even if she hadn't been involved with women, she still would have been a sinner. She had slept with men and was not married. But, they were all sinners trying to be righteous. Trying to do right in the world. Her mother had been fourteen by the time she had met her father and through a few conversations, it was obvious that they hadn't been virgins by the time of their wedding night.

Everyone was a denier. Everyone loved to preach what was right, as long as it didn't apply to them. Frankie supposed she understood. It was easy to be okay with fornication, as long as it was between a man and a woman. Heterosexual sex was okay. _Normal. _Eventually they could marry, so it was okay. But, in a Christian society, homosexuality was wrong. Despite what everyone told her, she was a believer of God, made in His image. Loved as his child, despite her faults. Because she had free will.

Frankie had been staring in front of the mirror, naked; while musing over religion. And self-love. Running her hands along her body, she realized how much she had began loving herself since being with Forrest. Her body had always represented her condition and even though she enjoyed having the body of a woman, she hated what it represented. So many bad memories, so many problems because of it.

Even though there was still a bruise, from her beating at the hands of the Hillcoats; she liked her figure. It might have been the first time she had looked upon herself and not felt guilty. It was the first time she had looked and saw all those she had been with before. Her soul wasn't filthy and she had done nothing wrong. It was nice to not feel guilty anymore.

As Frankie stared at herself, the door began to creak open. There was only one person who would enter Forrest's room without knowing. And that was the man himself. Turning around, she saw the larger man standing just in front of the closed door, hat held against his chest. Despite them sleeping together and having made love before, he was still reserved. Still respectful.

Slowly, Forrest made his way towards her. His steps heavy and yet light at the same time. His dark eyes never leaving hers. He wasn't like any other man who would most likely attack upon first sight of a naked woman. To others, she would only be an object of lust. But, to that man a woman was both body and soul.

As his body closed in on hers, her eyes closed and she took a moment to take in a breath of his scent. It was a warming smell; one that reminded her of hard work. A mixture of apples, coffee, and cigars. His natural heat drew her in, causing her to curve herself into him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she lifted herself up and buried her face deep within his neck.

A guttural groan escaped Forrest's lips, as Frankie's began to gently kiss the scar that ran across his neck. The motions of her mouth were so tender. So caring. In the nook of his neck she found the spot she wanted to concentrate on. Nuzzling her mouth into his skin, she began to softly suck. Her jaw moved up and down, as her tongue occasionally ran along the spot.

Making a low humming noise, Forrest closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him. His breathing was labored, as Frankie began to undo the buttons of his shirt. It was obvious he was trying to contain himself, but the arousal that was pressing against her proved she was stimulating him. It was becoming hard herself to stop her own sex from throbbing for him. The desire for him was strong and she could hardly contain herself.

As his solid chest was exposed, the Bondurant gently took a hold of her cheek and pulled her back. They looked in each others' eyes before he pressed his lips up against hers. Frankie took in a breath, while holding onto the back of his head. Her fingers running through the little hair he had, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Wanting to feel the weight of him pushed up against her.

It seemed that he could take no more as his large arm scooped under her bum and lifted her up. Their lips never left each other. Their mouths opened and explored the others'. Finding comfort in the warm of each others' tongues. Even as he took the rest of his shirt off, he continued to passionately kiss the woman below her.

Frankie could not deny the immense heat that was burning for him. Her legs widened involuntarily and her hips lifted, begging to be one with him. With their mouths still connected, the blonde's hands traveled down his firm chest. Touching every piece of skin; every scar and bullet wound. Her fingertips ran down under they rested upon the brim of his trousers. Forrest's breath hitched once she began to undo his belt buckle and tuck her right hand deep within his pants, until taking his length in her palm.

"Uhh..." Forrest pulled back, his eyes closed; and hung his head low with a groan.

As her hand slowly began to run itself up and down his staff, Forrest placed his fists on either side of Frankie's head. He fought to keep himself steady, as she continued to pleasure him. Despite helping out at Blackwater, she didn't perform much manual labor. Therefore, while her hands weren't the softest they could have been; they felt absolutely wonderful against the sensitive skin of his length.

With a deep moan, Forrest slid his slacks off his hips and moved her hand out of the way. As he hooked his arm up under her knee and pulled her forward, Frankie whispered, "Let me."

Forrest tilted an eyebrow up, before nodding. With both his hands holding onto her bottom, he gently rolled over under his back lay flat on the mattress. Frankie sat straight up, with each leg on either side of him. The lips of her vagina flayed open, as the covered the tip of his penis. His hands rubbing against her thighs almost proved too much for her, as she began to lower herself down.

The room was filled with their moans, as soon she took him in his entirety. His long and thick member was sheathed within her wet opening, stretching her walls. While the first few moments were always slightly irritating, she enjoyed it. The pain reminded her that she was alive and she found herself even more aroused that Forrest looked to comfort her. Knowing and seeing the discomfort on her face.

Moving up and down, Frankie let out a gasp every time his tip pressed against her cervix. Each time it sent pangs of pain that shuddered throughout her body, quickly turning into an uncontrollable pleasurable sensation. Her hips continued to roll hungrily, seeking out the repetitive motion. After each push down, she craved more.

With Forrest's hands on her hips and guiding her along, Frankie threw her head back and picked up the pace. Her own hands gripped onto his knees, behind her; while rotating her hips in a circle motion. She felt like she was reaching her peek and her body would stop at nothing to reach her climax. Not to mention his as well.

One of Forrest's hands let go of her hip and reached up to rub his thumb against her swollen nub. As he continued to play with her clitoris, Frankie gripped her hair and let out a gasp. Her entire insides were twisting, as his very thumb was sending her straight into chaos. Her whole world was maddening, as he was causing her movements to falter.

Knowing she was on the verge of finishing, Frankie dove in and pushed her mouth against his. Forrest knew exactly why she had done that. His thumb continued to play with her clit and soon, she was squealing loudly in his mouth. Neither of them really wanted anyone else to hear what they were doing; they especially didn't want anyone hearing her orgasm.

Holding her close, Forrest thrust up into her a few times before pulling Frankie off him; his seed shooting up against her inner thigh. Practically paralyzed from reaching her peak, the blonde girl stayed lifted above her lover for a moment or two. Both needed to catch their breaths, as they came down from climaxing.

Frankie let out a soft sigh as Forrest touched his hands upon her hips and placed his lips upon her stomach. Closing her eyes, she cooed. Her body felt light as he gently pulled her off him and set her down besides him. She realized how much smaller she was than him and how easy it was for a man like him to lift her so easily.

Pressing her back against the wall, Frankie let out a huge sigh. Her legs finally began to regain feeling. Just as they were, she heard Forrest ask, "Does it always hurt?"

"Well, you got something to be proud of down there." She closed her eyes and smiled to herself; already hearing him grumble in a bashful manner.

* * *

After intercourse, Frankie joined Forrest out on the front porch. They had decided to close down the bar that day and give everyone a break. They had been doing well as of late and the older man certainly didn't want to take advantage of the redhead. He knew she loved the tips, but he could tell that she wouldn't mind taking a day to herself. Probably upstairs reading those damn magazines of hers.

Jack was busy making himself something to eat, when Forrest walked out with two mugs of coffee with him. Frankie was curled up in one of the chairs, a cigarette in one hand. Smiling, she accepted the cup, "Thank you."

Forrest gave a nod, before slowly sitting down. It may have been hot outside, but there was nothing like a good cup of coffee. Since they were just on the porch, Frankie had kicked her shoes off and threw on a pair of light trousers and a thin short sleeved blouse. Even the Bondurant wasn't wearing as many layers as he usually was.

"How come you never left Franklin?" Frankie asked curiously, explaining further upon seeing him looked at her confused, "It just seems like no one wants to stay where they're from. Maggie left Chicago...I left New York. You guys never wanted to leave Virginia?"

The man of few words gave a small shrug and answered, "Ain't nothing out there for me. This is my home. Where my family comes from. The big cities ain't got nothing to offer me."

A smile slowly crept onto her face. There was something so comforting about the way he spoke. It was nice to know that he was the kind of person who knew what they wanted. Blackwater Station would most likely be his home until his final days and there was something so...relaxing about that kind of certainty.

"I'm sure this life probably gets a little boring for a New Yorker."

Forrest's words interrupted her thoughts and pulled her attention towards him. With a smile, Frankie shook her head, "I've spent twenty-three years in New York and sometimes...all the noise could be maddening. I think...I think I really like it here," Then nodding, she confirmed, "I'm really happy here...when I'm here I feel like...everything is going to be okay."

Forrest just listened to her words, finally nodding once she was done. Frankie was sure that part of him was a little hesitant. Most likely a little weary. He had probably wondered if the blonde girl would ever have the desire to leave and head back to her home city. To him, it seemed like she had so many incidents that would make her want to leave. Why would anyone want to stay in a town that was even more closed minded than some place like New York?

But, she enjoyed her time in Franklin. Enjoyed the relaxing aspect of it. The fact that she could enjoy a nice cup of coffee on the porch, with her lover was something she had never experienced before. In New York it seemed like everyone was moving. Busy, busy, busy. Constantly going. With no time to ever stop and enjoy the world around them. Why would she ever want to give that kind of serenity up? New York was wonderful and would always have a place in her heart, but she really liked where she was.

After a sip of the strong brew, Frankie asked, "Would you ever come to New York with me?"

Forrest had been in the middle of lighting his chewed up cigar, when questioned. His dark eyes looked over to her under the brim of his hat and he simply replied, "If there were a reason to."

Frankie really didn't even plan on leaving Franklin, but she smiled. Knowing that if things ever worked out between her and her parents, she would like to visit them. Besides, she positively loved the idea of a good ol' boy like Forrest being in the Big Apple. She wasn't sure how he'd react to the city around him. But, she would guide him through just like he had done for her.

As the two sat, smoking their preferred choices of tobacco; a car began to roll up. Everyone's car, except Howard who had been out and took the car he and Forrest shared; was accounted for. And it certainly wasn't Charlie Rakes' car. It wasn't flashy enough. And besides, that weasel knew better not to step foot on the Bondurant's property.

It was when the car fully stopped that they both saw who it was. Tizwell Minnix. Forrest raised an eyebrow as the bearded man marched towards the steps of the porch. It was an odd encounter indeed, considering the pastor forbade his daughter to see Jack. And considering the mad look on the older man's face, he could only assume that his younger brother did something stupid.

Calming puffing on his cigar, Forrest asked, "Pastor, what can I do for you today?"

"Your brother. Jack. Where the hell is he?" Tizwell demanded.

"Now, now, no need to get angry. Why don't y'all tell me what he did and we'll see if we can settle this."

But, the pastor was having none of that as he raised his voice, "I ain't here to talk to you! I'm here to talk to that damn boy of yours and if you don't get him out here, even Jesus won't be able to protect you."

Frankie's Hazel eyes flicked over to Forrest, seeing what he was going to do. While the Bondurant wouldn't hesitate to wrap his fingers around a pair of brass knuckles and fight anyone who spoke to him as such, he did have respect for religious officials. And she knew he wouldn't want to start anything with a God fearing man.

Taking in a deep pull of his cigar, Forrest pulled the object out of his mouth and warned, "Pastor Minnix, don't be talking that way to me again."

"Don't you be back talking to me, son." The pastor scolded.

Before the Forrest was able to say anything, Jack walked out of the bar. He most likely heard the commotion and wanted to see who was shouting. His skin color turned as white as a ghost upon seeing Bertha's father in front of them, his feet freezing exactly where they where, "P-Pastor Minnix?"

"You!" Tizwell pointed his finger angrily at the young boy and demanded, "Where is she? Where's my daughter?"

It was then that Jack raised his eyebrow and looked at him perplexed. Reeling his head back, he slowly explained, "Pastor, Bertha is not here."

"Liar! I _know _she is here and you are hiding her! Do not make me go in there!"

"I would tell you if she is here, I have not seen her in a week." Jack answered honestly.

Tizwell looked confused, as his arm lowered. His eyes blinked a few times before standing straight up. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, before asking, "You sure she ain't here, don't be lying to me, boy."

Shaking his head, the younger man defended, "No, sir, she ain't here."

Both Jack and Tizwell stood in silent. Both trying to make sense of the realization of the situation. As he looked on, deep in thought; Frankie gently asked, "When's the last time you saw her again?"

"L-Last week...I don't wanna chance...running into her father, so I don't see her too often." Jack admitted.

While that made him frown, the pastor decided working with the Bondurant was the best way to find his daughter, "She didn't come home last night. I thought she had run off with you."

"No, sir."

"So, if she's not with either of you, where is Bertha?" Frankie asked.


	16. Chapter 16

TC Stark: Hello, everyone! Wow, I'm so happy people like this story and are enjoying it. I'm so enjoying writing it! So, for those of you who are fans of my other stories, I'm sure you know that I never make a story too long. I like it short, sweet, and to the point. I hate dragging things out. That being said, this story will only have eighteen chapters to it. I'd like to wrap it up so it is a nicely packaged story. I'm thinking about a sequel, but I don't quite know what I would put in it. Any ideas? Anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie, Clara,and my ideas!

Chapter Sixteen

Jack Bondurant had understandably been a mess. His girlfriend was missing and no one seemed to know where she was. He had been in an absolute wreck upon finding out that news. Besides the times when she was with him, Bertha spent her time with her daddy and at Church. No one else really interacted with her and because of that, not many people could help with trying to find her.

Everyone had been on the hunt for Bertha Minnix. Where had she gone? What had happened to her? Was she safe? And if she had been taken, then who took her? The first place they searched was the hospital. If she had been hurt, they would hope someone would have taken her there to get treatment. But, she hadn't been there and Jack's anxiety had risen even more.

It soon turned into night and Bertha was nowhere to be found. Forrest insisted that Jack had done all he could and that he needed to go home to rest. It wasn't an easy thing for him to accept. Every second he didn't find his lover could have been a deciding factor in her fate. How could he sleep that night when something terrible could have been happening to her?

While Jack paced around in his room, Maggie and Frankie sat downstairs in the late moonlight. Both had cigarettes in their hands, smoke dancing all throughout the poorly lit bar. Both hung their heads low; solemn due to the situation. Neither knew what to say to put the younger man's mind at ease. Especially when they themselves hadn't a clue what was going on.

Frankie took a long pull of her cigarette, before slowly blowing it out. What had happened to Bertha? While she knew that the pastor's daughter had a bit of a rebellious streak to her, she also knew that she wouldn't run away without telling Jack. Those two young kids were so much in love that she doubted she even would run away to anywhere else other than Blackwater. And Forrest most likely would have never allowed it, since he probably didn't want trouble with the pastor.

Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose, hearing Jack pace around above them; "First Cricket...now who knows with Bertha. Jack doesn't need this."

Curiously looking at the redhead across from her, Frankie tilted an eyebrow upwards, "Who's Cricket?"

A weak smile curved on her lips while taking a pull of her own cigarette, "Cricket Pete...he was Jack's best friend. A real cute kid. Really smart...those two were thicker than thieves."

"What happened to him?"

With a heavy sigh, she explained, "Charlie Rakes got to him. Dirty bastard was willing to do anything to get under the Bondurants' skins. Even killing someone as kind and innocent as Cricket."

Frankie gritted her teeth angrily. That deputy was a real son of a bitch. The lowest of the low. A piece of trash. How could the law be filled with such corrupt people? Weren't they supposed to be the ones to protect the innocent and those who were harmed? They were supposed to arrest and punish those who raped and murder, not be the ones who did it themselves.

Flicking ash into a nearby ashtray, Frankie shook her head, "What a lowlife..."

"I really thought it had ended that day on the bridge..." Maggie then snorted, "The law is so corrupt, I can't believe they didn't even tell us that Rakes had survived that day."

"Probably because they all knew that the Bondurants would be after him if they did know."

Looking up, Maggie pondered, "What if...what if Charlie Rakes is behind this? What if he's doing this to get back at Jack? Jack was the one who shot Rakes..."

She had a point. As terrible as it was, Charlie had a vendetta against Jack Bondurant and he wouldn't stop until he made everyone one of the brothers suffer. Of course, no one wanted to point this out to the younger brother. He would most likely become even more upset and no one was even sure if it was the special deputy. He would only be paranoid that extreme harm would come to his Bertha. Charlie Rakes would not hesitate to use less than admirable measures.

Stubbing her cigarette out, Frankie pointed out, "It's been...over a month since anyone has seen Charlie Rakes. Where has he been this entire time?"

"Maybe he went back to Chicago...tried to figure out what to do," Maggie gave a shrug and a sigh, "What else would have happened to Bertha?"

With a heavy sigh, Frankie sat back and folded her arms, "I just don't want to jump to any conclusions...maybe she needed time away from her father and knew that he'd look for her here."

Maggie's lips thinned, having nothing to say. The Bondurants were smart men, but when it came to the women in their lives they were a bit thick headed. She thought that the two of them could perhaps ponder about things and figure out the disappearance. Both of them had escaped their homes in search of a better life, perhaps Bertha had done the same.

But, they were really not going anywhere. Frankie could only hope that everything was okay and that it was all just a misunderstanding. That Jack wouldn't have to worry what was happening to his girlfriend. There was no need for him to go through that. He had already suffered the loss of his best friend, he didn't need to mourn the loss of the woman he loved.

Maggie then stubbed out her out cigarette, before slowly standing. Frankie could only concentrate on the sound of her chair screeching against the floorboard. While the two had been worn down by their own cities, neither of them had to deal with their families being targeted. From what she knew, the girl from Chicago didn't have any family. And no one had a problem with hers. It must have been hard to watch those around you suffer.

"You want anything to eat, honey?"

The redhead's voice interrupted the New Yorker's musings. Tilting her chin up, she saw Maggie's gentle facial features. Ever the caregiver of their little family. Frankie smiled while shaking her head, "No, Maggie, I'm going to go to bed."

* * *

The sun had barely poked its head out when Frankie woke up. Not being able to sleep, she had crawled out of bed and quietly dressed. She had slipped on a white short sleeved shirt and a pair of black a-line trousers. Forrest was still sleeping. It was very early and because he didn't rest easily that often, she stayed silent. There was no need to wake him up.

But, as she was slipping on her boots, she heard him stir and knew that he had woken. Whether it was because of her or his internal clock, she didn't know. While lacing up, Frankie turned her head to see Forrest's head turned towards her. He lay flat against the mattress; shirtless due to the smoldering heat. His full lips were pressed into each other and his eyebrows were furrowed together, she normally wasn't up so early.

"Where you going?"

Frankie chewed on her inside gums, while tying up the final lace of her boot, "I can't sleep...thought I'd maybe go walk around for a little bit."

The older man let out a small groan, while slowly slipping out of the bed. She watched as he reached under the bed and pulled out a shotgun. Frankie's eyes locked on the firearm. Forrest popped it open to check if it was loaded or not. Seeing that it was, he stepped over to the New Yorker and explained, "I need you to stay here. Watch Maggie. I'ma take Howard and Jack and go look for Bertha."

Frankie looked up at the imposing force, watching as he handed her the long shotgun. Her Hazel eyes stared at the object, taken back by the gesture. The only gun she had ever held was a handgun and the last time she had fired one off, it had been to protect Howard. She had failed to prevent her own rape, despite having a pistol with her. Would she even be capable of helping the redhead in case someone tried to hurt her?

As the gun was handed to her, Frankie softly asked, "Do you think she was kidnapped?"

Forrest gave a short nod, while tucking his hands deep within his pockets, "Don't look good, Frankie."

They both knew it. Both knew that when they found Bertha, it probably wasn't going to be under the best conditions. They were bootleggers and unfortunately, with that kind of lifestyle; it brought on all kinds of trouble. Not only for the Bondurants boys, but for their loved ones. During a war, nothing was off limits. Howard knew that better than anyone and so did Forrest.

* * *

It had been slow at Blackwater Station. Very slow. The boys had been gone since early in the morning and by the afternoon, they still hadn't returned. Both were sure that Jack would have them out till all hours of the night, looking for his beloved. The young man would make it his mission to find Bertha; he would do nothing else until he knew the Minnix girl was safe.

Frankie rested her elbow against the bar counter, bent over and bored. Her chin in the palm of her hand. Maggie was also leaning her back against the wall, a cigarette in one hand and a magazine in the other. She needed something to take her mind off of what was currently happening. There was only so much worrying she could take.

"Wanna know the one thing I miss about Chicago?" Maggie finally spoke up, her eyes still glued to the images before her.

Frankie took a drag of her cigarette, her view still out in front of her. With a heavy sigh, she asked, "What?"

Finding the right page, the older woman placed the opened magazine in front of the blonde and pointed towards a beautiful dress, "Being able to dress up nice and go out."

"To clubs?" Frankie took a final pull of her smoke before smashing it out. She took her chin out of her hand and turned a few pages, looking through the latest fashion.

Thinning her lips, Maggie murmured bitterly, "I'd never step into a club again...no, I mean a nice restaurant. Ain't any of those here," With a sigh, she took a look around, "Just places like this."

With a wicked grin, the blonde haired girl looked up and cooed, "Oh, c'mon, Maggie, ain't so bad. Maybe we could spruce up the place, make it a real happening joint."

Maggie giggled at Frankie's playful wink. It was nice to laugh and be distracted by some kind of small talk. They imagined how Blackwater would look nicely decorated. Perhaps live music, some dancing. They could make it similar to one of the only things they enjoyed about their home cities. The blonde haired girl remembered vaudeville. Loved the entertaining dancing and the theatrics of it all. She was sure the older woman would love things to be a little more livelier in the bar.

But, they soon weren't laughing anymore and everything fell silent. Neither could stand knowing that Jack was upset. Poor boy had his head in the clouds most of the time, he didn't need to be concerned with real life troubles. Having his best friend killed and seeing his older brothers almost killed multiple times should have been enough. He didn't need the only sanity in his life to be taken away.

Finally standing up straight, Frankie looked over to her friend, "Maggie, would you mind if I stepped out for a bit?"

"Sure, what for?" She shrugged nonchalantly.

Rolling up another cigarette, she explained, "I can't stay here anymore. It's driving me crazy. Those three are in one place, they should be scattered around," After licking the paper sealed, she added, "It would just put my mind at ease."

Maggie understood. It killed the both of them that they couldn't do anything. That the boys had kept them both inside, as if they were useless. The redhead knew Forrest had asked Frankie to stay behind to protect her. It was a sweet gesture, but there was no need. She was from Chicago. She had to defend herself every night coming home from the club. She was a performer there and everyone wanted a piece. Not a night went by when she wasn't threatening someone, with a knife; to back off.

Frankie reached down and pulled out the shotgun that Forrest had given her. Placing it on the counter, she then yanked out a handgun from inside her belt. Holding it out to Maggie, the blonde offered, "Take it. Shoot anyone who fucks with you."

"Don't worry about me, honey, I got a few tricks up my sleeve." Maggie let out a wink, while taking the pistol.

With a toothy grin, the bisexual picked up her rifle and kissed her friend's cheek. They both gave each other a firm nod, before Frankie was out the door. She wouldn't be out long. She certainly wanted to be there when the Bondurants returned, she didn't need them to worry about her either. Nor if some harm had come to Maggie. No, she just needed to get out there and do her part. If she searched, for even a little; she would feel like she had contributed.

* * *

Frankie had driven out into the forest. She had heard that the boys were crossing state lines that day and would look in the joining cities for Bertha. Something told her to look with the huge green jungle to see if she could find the young girl. Wherever she was, she hoped she was okay. She so desperately wanted to lift the weight off of Jack's shoulders.

With Bertha missing, Frankie had a painful thought. They were all panicking and wondering if any harm had come to the Minnix girl. She had just upped and left, never telling her daddy. Whether she ran away or was taken, no one knew and that was the harsh reality of the situation. Being ignorant was the worst part about the situation.

It was probably the way her parents felt. After being caught, by her mother; with Clara, Frankie had packed up the little amount of necessities she could and hightailed it out of New York City. She was desperate not to be sent back to the asylum. She could take any punishment, any scolding for her actions as long as it wasn't the institute. Unfortunately, since she had been sent there once before, she knew that she would have been sent away again.

All that run through her head was that she didn't want to be shocked again. Therapy didn't even seem that bad. In fact she had been quite resistant to it at first, not caring what anyone else thought because she knew she wasn't wrong. That was until they strapped her down and sent bolts of electricity through her brain. It was then she knew that they were serious about _curing _her and would go to all costs to do so. Even if it left her a vegetable or dead.

There hadn't been a note or any indication that she had ran away. She hadn't told her eight year old sister, Alana; that she was leaving. She hadn't told anyone. She had just...left. Not even Clara knew that she was making a run for it. It hadn't been her lover that had been caught by her own parents. They would never know about it. She would never have to suffer like Frankie did.

The realization that her parents probably thought something bad happened to their daughter sent pangs of guilt throughout Frankie's stomach. The whole point of running away was not to concentrate on what one was running away from. That would only make it worse and make one regret the decision. But, she didn't regret it. She had met the Bondurants and Maggie because of it. One day she would show her mother and father that she was okay, but until then they had to worry and wonder. Just like Jack was doing.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Frankie concentrated on the task at hand. With her shotgun tight in her fingers, she quietly walked along the beaten path. She had parked her car a little far away, just so she could search on foot. Perhaps Bertha had been playing in the forest and tripped and fell. Anything was possible and she didn't want to rule anything out.

While searching, Frankie couldn't help, but think that it was a perfect place for a still. Hidden away from everyone. No one would think twice about looking in the green jungle for moonshine. Then again, Forrest and Howard liked their still exactly where it was. Besides, it most likely would be a pain in the ass to travel this far deep in the woods everyday. At least where theirs were wasn't too far away from Blackwater.

With Frankie's eyes darting all around, she tried her best to concentrate. To clear her mind so that she could try and hear anything out of the norm for a forest. Anything that would lead her to Bertha and make this whole mess go away. If only she could find something that would put Jack's heart and mind at ease.

A whimper. Frankie had heard a whimper. No, had she really? Spinning around, gun stretched out before her; she really tried to concentrate. It could have been the wind. Any sound of nature. No, there it was again. Another muffled cry for help. Turning in the direction of the noise, the blonde haired girl tightened her grip and slowly began to trudge forward.

There was a small little cluster of twigs and branches that seemed to twirl up from the ground, making an almost teardrop shape. The forest was full of these natural little huts that seemed to just pop out of nowhere. It was why Franklin was perfect for bootleggers, they could put their stills in one of the bigger ones and never be seen.

Looking around, so to make sure that no one was around; Frankie continued to step forward until she was right at the entrance of the little hut. Sticking her barrel in first, she slowly poked her head in and gasped at what she saw. Bertha, slightly bruised; and bound. Hair tousled; her wrists were bound behind her and her ankles were tied in front of her. Her mouth was covered with cloth and she was clearly crying. And naked.

Upon seeing the young girl before her, Frankie ran and collapsed to her knees in front of Bertha. With the shotgun in her lap, she reached over and quickly took the cloth off of the Minnix girl's mouth, "Oh, my God, Bertha, what happened?"

Gasping for air, Bertha cried as Frankie took her sweater off and placed it on the other girl's shoulders, "C-Charlie...The deputy...he took me here..."

"Did he do anything to you?" Frankie asked seriously as she tried her best to cover the girl up, after undoing her bounds.

Bertha winced as she rubbed her arms, sniffling, "Just...beat me, nothing else. Said it was a message for Jack."

"But, he didn't touch you...you know..."

Shaking her head violently, the pastor's daughter cried, "N-No, he took all my clothes...to humiliate me...and just left me here."

Frankie's heart was quickly breaking as she took the naked girl into her arms, hoping to provide some kind of warmth and comfort to her. She was badly bruised. There were patches of her skin that were a bright purple color and others looked almost black. Her bottom lip was busted open and she saw a small circle under her eye where the deputy must have hit her. It was absolutely sickening. How could a man sink so low?

Letting Bertha cry against her chest, Frankie wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulder and rocked her soothingly. After allowing the Minnix girl to let out all her sorrows, the New Yorker pulled back and asked, "Bertha, where is he now?"

Before she was able to respond, they both heard the unmistakable sound of a shoe stepping on small twigs. Frankie turned around to see the special deputy standing right behind them, a smug smirk on his face, "Why, right behind you. Hm, a naked woman, this must be a dream come true for you, _dyke_."


	17. Chapter 17

TC Stark: Eek! Sorry that I have taken so long with this update! I've been super busy! I hope you like this chapter, I think you will all be very happy. Just to let you know, next chapter will be the last. It will sort of wrap everything up. I'm not sure if I'm going to do a sequel. Of course I love writing these characters, but, well, what would you guys like to see in a sequel? Well, please enjoy! I look forward to hearing your feedback!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas! I make no profit from this other than your lovely reviews.

Chapter Seventeen

"It doesn't seem very smart for the Bondurants to have let you loose on your own, Ms. Giller. Especially when I'm still around."

Having the upper hand gave Charlie Rakes a feeling of empowerment. A sense of entitlement. With a naked and beaten Bertha and a previously raped Frankie in front of him, he simply felt unstoppable. Somehow he knew that it would be the New Yorker that would go out into the woods to search for the pastor's daughter. There was something that would draw her out into the forest and away from any protection.

Readjusting his grip, on his own rifle; Charlie gave a smug smirk while stepping forward, "Don't worry, I haven't touched her...yet. She doesn't really have the..._appeal _you had."

Bertha clung to Frankie in fear; as the deputy loomed above the two women. While the pastor's daughter feared what Charlie may do to her, the other girl glared at him with a sneer. She had been beaten and raped by the man from Chicago. She had showed him the ultimate weakness and would allow that no more. Whatever he did to her, it could be no worse than what he had already done.

Trying her best to shield the naked girl from Charlie's gaze, Frankie pulled her close and remarked, "You know, I thought you did what you did to me because you thought you could _correct _me. That was before I realized there is nothing wrong with me. But, then I realized...you're just a monster."

Snorting, the deputy gave out a short laugh, "Well, Ms. Giller, not many people agree with my methods. But, what I do must be done."

"No, no one deserves your _methods."_

Charlie let out a small snicker, "Well, it really doesn't seem like you're in much of a position to defend yourself or this young lady. Now, drop the gun."

"And why should I?"

"Because, my dear, if you do, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger. And believe me, no one will miss you."

Frankie's Hazel eyes locked with the deputy's. Their gazes unwavering. Trying to decide which one of them was going to move first. She thought about just whipping around and shooting, but she didn't want to risk it. She had gone out to find Bertha and take her back safely into the arms of Jack Bondurant. And she was going to do just that.

Giving Bertha a tight squeeze, the New Yorker released the rifle and slowly placed it down on the ground. She then began to stand up, keeping her hands held high. Charlie's smirk was disgusting. He looked so satisfied that he had both her and the pastor's daughter in the palm of her hands. Neither of them being able to do anything, because he was the one with the gun pointed at them.

Satisfied, the deputy from Chicago gave a twisted smirk, "Ah, so good of you to _finally_ know your place. Tell me, Ms. Giller, how are you feeling from our last interaction?"

Sneering, Frankie spat, "I've already forgotten it."

"Of course you have," Letting out a closed mouth chuckle, he shook his head, "Oh, there's no need to be defensive with me. You and I both know that there's no use in denying what has happened. Now, I think with Ms. Minnix here, I'll actually use her properly."

Narrowing her eyes, she looked over to Bertha who was looking scared and helpless. No, she couldn't allow another girl to be raped by Charlie Rakes. Even if it cost Frankie her life, she had to make sure that he didn't violate the other girl. The Bondurants had been so nice to her and she couldn't let them down. This would be her repayment.

As the deputy commanded her to stay put, he began to step towards Bertha, who was trying desperately to wrap the sweater around her body. Try to cover her up the best she could. He walked so smugly. As if everything would go his way. Like he was better than everyone else. How could someone be so arrogant when it was proven that he could be so easily defeated?

As his back faced her, Frankie's eyes shifted down to the gun. She had to stop him from touching Bertha any way she could. Even if that meant using a relatively _low _fighting move. Clenching her fists, she took in a deep breath before stepping forward and quickly slamming her foot in between Charlie's legs. Almost instantly, his body fell to the ground and his hands flew to the area that had just been injured.

Taking this time to retrieve the gun, Frankie did so before quickly standing up and pointing the barrel of the rifle against the back of Charlie's head. Grip tight, she shouted, "Bertha, grab the other gun!"

Gulping, Bertha quickly grabbed the deputy's rifle and stood up, ignoring the fact that she was naked. They couldn't let anything stop them from making sure Charlie didn't have the upper hand. With both barrels facing him, he shouted, "What do you both think you're doing!?"

"Making sure you never touch another woman again," Frankie sneered, "Now get up."

Charlie looked at the two incredulously, wondering what he should do. There were two guns pointed towards him, both women had their fingers on the triggers. He wasn't sure if either of them had ever fired off a rifle before, but they were both aimed for his head. Snarling, he couldn't believe he was forced obey their demands.

Slowly making his way up, he growled, "What do you two think you're going to accomplish? Huh? What are a pair of you two going to do?"

"It's not what we're going to do, Charlie, that you need to be concerned with."

* * *

Maggie had decided to close Blackwater that day. It wasn't that she was afraid of anything happening to her, she just didn't think it would be appropriate. Whatever the outcome of that day's search, she was sure they would all want some alone time. None of them needed a bunch of customers around when they were either mourning or rejoicing.

She was hopeful that everything would be okay. She didn't mean to think negatively about the situation, she really didn't. Those boys had been through so much and the least they deserved were women to make them happy. She had seen what Charlie Rakes was capable of and if he was the one behind Bertha's disappearance, than she didn't have a good feeling about it.

While trying to read a magazine, in order to take her mind off Bertha; Maggie heard the door start to creak open. Turning her head, she let out a little gasp as Frankie led Charlie Rakes into the bar, the barrel of her rifle pressed against the back of his head. He looked, for the lack of better words; absolutely pissed off.

She didn't have much time to wrap her head around what she was seeing, as Bertha ran towards her. Only Frankie's sweater covering her body. Maggie gasped while flinging her arms around the Minnix girl, "What happened to your clothes?"

Clenching onto the redhead tightly, she turned her head and pointed over towards the deputy, "He took them from me."

"You bastard." The older woman sneered.

Even though a gun was pointed towards his head and his hands were raised high, Charlie still let out a condescending laugh, "Look at all of you. You all feel so powerful, don't you? The misfits of society, enjoy your time because once this passes, you'll go back to your meaningless lives. Whatever you do to me won't change that you've been thrown away by society."

"The only one who is a misfit here, is you, _Special _Deputy Rakes," Frankie readjusted her grip of the rifle, "You're the only one who no ones likes. You're the only one who is alone."

"Do whatever you do, Ms. Giller, but there will be someone who does worse to you than I."

Furrowing her eyebrows inwards, Maggie growled, "Ain't nobody lower than you."

All the women looked at the deputy with disgust in their eyes. Having him in the Blackwater Station was never a good thing. Whenever he stepped on their property, an air of negativity seemed to sweep all throughout the walls of their home. Even though there was a gun pressed against his head, he still had the audacity to put them down.

It was time for him to pay. Looking over to Maggie, Frankie nodded, "Get a chair."

Maggie nodded, while looking over to Bertha, "Honey, run upstairs to my room and grab whatever you'd like and put it on."

Nodding, Bertha gave a thankful smile before running upstairs. As Maggie set up a chair, Frankie commanded Charlie, "Give me both pair of handcuffs."

* * *

Unaware of what was happening at Blackwater, the Bondurants boys began heading home. That day had been unsuccessful. They had crossed state lines and thought looking outside of Franklin would give them more positive results. That perhaps Bertha had wanted to escape their small little county and sought refugee in another city. Not truly meaning to run away from Jack, rather her father.

Jack was numb, while driving. The vibration of the car surging through his fingers, as they gripped onto the steering wheel. His eyes glued on the road before him. No one said a single word to each other. Howard stood perched up in the back and Forrest sat next to his younger brother, puffing away of his chewed up cigar.

The younger boy was beginning to lose hope. Anyone could see that. After searching tiredly throughout the day, he felt as if he had exhausted all options he could. A gut wrenching feeling took over him as his mind became his enemy. Putting horrible thoughts up in his head, the terrible what ifs? The possibility of something horrible having happened to them.

Silently, they pulled up to Blackwater before Jack shut off the engine. All three Bondurant brothers staying still. Forrest's gaze fell upon the younger man. He had a look of hopelessness in his eyes, as his chin tucked in. Anyone could guess what he was thinking. The scenarios that were running through his head. They weren't good and despair was written all over his facial features.

Tucking his lower in his mouth, Forrest hesitated before beginning to speak, "Jack, whatever you're thinking...it ain't good to do so."

"Can't help it, Forrest," Sucking in a deep breath, Jack closed his eyes and sadly spoke, "All I feel like is...just empty, Forrest. I'm scared."

"Remember, Jack, _you _control the fear. Don't let it control you."

Jack remembered Forrest having told him that same thing not too long ago. When only his well being was on the line, it felt like that advice was possible. Charlie had beat him down, but that was okay because the body would recover. When his family and the woman he loved were affected by the Bondurant lifestyle, then it felt like he wasn't in control of anything.

Then the boys slowly started to slip out of the car. Jack's body felt heavy, as if he weighed more than three hundred pounds. It was difficult to even walk. He felt as if gravity were yanking him down. Or perhaps it was his heart. Knowing that Bertha wasn't safe was weighing on his shoulders and he wasn't sure how he would be able to live, if something bad happened to her.

It was when they trudged into Blackwater that the Bondurant boys were in for a surprise. All three looked perplexed, as they saw Charlie Rakes in their bar. More importantly, it was the special deputy handcuffed and tied to a chair, in the middle of the room. He looked like he was a little ruffed up, but for the most part he just looked irritated.

Despite having the deputy in their facility, Jack was more concerned with the fact Bertha was there. Safe and wearing what looked like Maggie's clothes. Almost immediately he ran forward and scooped his girl up. Burying his face deep within the nook of her neck. They held onto each other tightly as tears of joy filled his eyes.

"Oh, Bertha, I thought something terrible happened!"

With her arms hooked tightly around his neck, Bertha sobbed, "It's alright, Jack, I'm alright. Frankie found me before anything could happen."

"Before what could happen?" Jack then raised an eyebrow before pulling away. Suddenly, he began _really _looking at the woman before him. She was wearing Maggie's clothes, evident by the fact that the redhead's attire was a little more flashy than what the pastor's daughter usually wore. What would be the need for borrowing someone's clothes?

It was when he pushed Bertha's sleeves up that he saw the bruises on her skin. Deep purple marks from where fingers were dug in. Growing angry, Jack turned around and marched over to where Charlie Rakes was, "What the fuck did you do, you son of a bitch!?"

Before the deputy was able to respond, Jack swung angrily. His fist collided into Rakes's cheekbone, actually causing his head to jerk off to the side. Slacking his jaw, Charlie shook his head before looking up at the fuming young man. Seeing fury radiate off him, the older man remarked, "It would have been lovely to deflower your whore, but the dyke got to me first. I would have loved to compare which felt better."

Frankie snarled, as her fingers clenched onto the rifle. Forrest's lips tightened, while chewing on the toothpick that rested in between his teeth. His dark gaze flicked over to the woman he called his. Both looking at each other firmly. Her eyes told him what Charlie Rakes was going to do to Bertha if he hadn't been stopped. They told him that it finally had to come to an end.

The middle Bondurant then looked over to his older brother. Howard had an unreadable expression on his face. He was feeling so many things at once that it was hard to show one emotion. Anger that Charlie thought he could hurt his family. Anger that he had looked to do the despicable act of rape yet again. Sorrow that his younger brother had to go through what he did. And the need to make sure the deputy never messed with his loved one's again.

The both of them nodded, before Howard calmly suggested, "Jack, why don't you go on and take Bertha home? Sure her daddy would like to know she's alright."

Looking over towards the younger woman, Jack nodded while offering his hand out to her. With a smile on her face, she took a hold of his hand before turning towards Frankie, "Thank you."

Frankie gave a smile and a nod before Jack left with his woman. It was nice to know that everything was being okay. That Bertha was going to be okay. Of course he was concerned by the bruises on her arms, but they would fade. They would be a reminder that they could finally put the issues of Charlie Rakes behind them. Knowing that made her not even care about the hurt she had been through.

"I love you, Jack Bondurant." Bertha smiled, once outside of the bar.

And that put the biggest grin on Jack's face. While the happy couple drove off, Howard and Forrest glared down at Charlie Rakes. Who, was being smart and staying quiet. With a heavy sigh, the Immortal Bondurant began to take off his sweater as well as his hat, "Frankie, Maggie, why don't y'all go on and take a ride into town or something?"

The two girls looked over towards each other as Howard slowly pulled his butchering knife from his pants. Charlie Rakes's eyes widened, as he backed away in his chair. Light shined through the window and reflected off the blade, practically blinding the deputy. With his chest pumping, his voice cracked as he demanded, "No! No! You can not do this to me! Do you know who the fuck I am?"

Right before the two women reached the door, Frankie turned around and glared at Charlie. Letting go of Maggie's arm, she walked over and leaned into his ear, "I'm sorry, I don't think you're much in a position to be making demands."

And with that said, Frankie stood back up and exited with Maggie, as Howard and Forrest closed in.


	18. Chapter 18

TC Stark: So, here it is folks. The last chapter. It's a little shorter than the others, but it really was meant to serve as more of a wrap up. You guys really pushed me through this story. In the first few chapters, I had begun to think that I didn't have any potential in it. That maybe I had made a character that wasn't fit for that time or for Forrest. But, with you I kept moving forward and now I must say they are close to one of my favorite couples to write. I'm not sure if there is going to be a sequel. I have a few ideas, but I would like to take some time to flesh things completely out. Thank you all for your continued support. Much love!

Disclaimer: I only own Frankie, her parents, her sisters, and my ideas.

Chapter Eighteen

"_Now and then it's good to pause in our pursuit of happiness and just be happy."- Guillaume Apollinaire_

Some time had gone by since Charlie Rakes was permanently removed from the Bondurants' lives. No questions were asked and no lies were told. And certainly no one missed the special deputy. All Forrest and Howard said, was that everyone could rest easy knowing that their lives would never be affected by the man from Chicago again.

And after that, his name was never mentioned again. Everyone went on with their lives. Bertha Minnix continued to live with her father, but because of Jack's involvement in her safe return, the pastor actually approved of the relationship. There was no more running around. No more secrets. No more lies. They could be happy and in love out in the open, with the father's blessings.

Howard still lived at Blackwater Station, but from what Frankie had heard, he was making frequent visits to his wife's house. It seemed like perhaps they were making strides to improve their relationship. And while it was not perfect, at least they were talking. His daughter lived longer than any other child they had before and that fact seemed to really brighten up his personality. He was still drinking heavily, but she saw the difference.

Maggie still lived at Blackwater. She was a part of the family and she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She really was just enjoying the simple life she had there. There was no need for the flashy lifestyle of Chicago. She had done all that before and had left it behind. There was currently no love interest in her life, but she was okay with that. She had had plenty of men drooling over her while she was a dancer, it was nice to just be.

"Frankie?"

While pulling on her cigarette, Frankie turned around to see Forrest stepping out onto the porch. The older man was doing just fine. Running his moon-shining business and running Blackwater Station. Nothing of note had really happened in between that time. There were no threats to him, his brothers, or his business. No one had tried to harm him and frankly it had been a miracle that he hadn't visited the hospital.

Because of that, Frankie felt like Forrest was becoming stronger. The time without any bodily harm had allowed him to rest and grow his muscles. He seemed to be walking easier. Speaking without hurt behind his voice. And each time he went to get out of a chair, she could hear him straining less than he had before. He had finally been able to recover from all the injuries he had sustained in the past.

And their relationship had really seemed to grow. Without any threat, they were free to enjoy each other. Frankie had really never been happier. Every morning she woke up, it was next to Forrest. She'd spend her days working next to Maggie, out on the porch with him, or in town with Jack. Everything seemed so carefree and she never felt better.

Normally Forrest pulled up next to Frankie. A coffee in one place and a cigar in the other. But, this time he stayed stood up. He looked almost...not nervous...unsure? Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "What's wrong, Forrest?"

Letting out a small grunt, Forrest's eyes shifted over to the shed. As if asking if she could join him in there. He must have wanted to speak to her about something important, if he wanted to do it away from the bar. Nodding, Frankie took a final pull of her cigarette before standing and following him to the shed that Howard luckily wasn't butchering in.

Forrest was silent. She wasn't entirely sure why they were in the shed, but whatever the reason was, it seemed to have left him at a lose for words. Even though he had remained a quiet creature, they had communicated more. In the privacy of their own bedroom, she found them connecting with each other on a basis that she was sure no one thought he could. Frankie found solace in him. With him she felt like she was really in a relationship that could last. Not just a passing affair.

"What's wrong, Forrest?" Frankie asked again, almost becoming worried by his silence.

With a heavy sigh, Forrest reached up and took his hat off his head. Holding it to his chest, he began to speak, "Frankie, I have realized over the years that my life is not a stable one. I don't know what is going to happen in this life. How long I'm gonna be around. I look at Jack and Bertha and well, I...I never minded much about my instability. But...well...life is uncertain. While I accept that, I'd like to know that you are the one certain thing in my life."

Giving a bright smile, Frankie gently spoke, "I'm not going anywhere, Forrest."

"Well, see I would like to marry you if it's alright. It would be proper and something I would very much like. Life can be uncertain, as long as you're my life." Forrest's words came out as a gentle hum, barely spoken above mumble.

But, she heard him just fine. Frankie's eyes went wide, having never expected him to ask for her hand in marriage. She wasn't sure if that was the direction that their relationship was going. They had never spoken about a future together, only had enjoyed each day as it was. She honestly didn't think that would ever happen.

Frankie wasn't sure anyone would want to marry her. Back when she had been feeling low about herself, she thought she'd never find true happiness. As long as her condition was around, no man would want her as their wife. And if she had truly fell in love with a woman, well; marriage wouldn't even be an option.

But, she was happy. Frankie realized that as she picked up her head and looked over at Forrest. His hat was still held close to his chest and his head was still hung low. Such a gentleman. But, was he offering her that option because it was proper or because he truly wanted to be with her? She suddenly felt her heart sink.

"Do you love me, Forrest?"

Her question caused his dark eyes to spring upwards, looking at her in a perplexed manner, "Of course I do, Frankie. You doubt me?"

Weakly smiling, Frankie explained, "I just wanted to make sure. I didn't want you doing something you didn't want to, just because it would be right."

There was a sadness upon the Bondurant's face as he slowly stepped forward. Every second felt like a lifetime, before he finally stood above her. Breath hitched in the back of her throat. With their eyes locked, he spoke, "I ain't ever going to lie to you. You can rest assure I am sincere when I say I love you. I only ask for your hand, because there ain't no reason not to. I don't want to wait."

Overcome with joy, her eyes began to tear up, "I really love you, Forrest, thank you for showing me how to love myself. Nothing would make me happier than to become your bride."

And then something happened that she had never seen before. It was hardly noticeable, but she saw it. Under the proper lighting, Frankie saw Forrest's lips slowly curve upwards. He was smiling. It was the first time she had ever seen him do so. And it was because of her answer. It showed her how sincere he truly was and it brought tears to her eyes.

Bowing his head down, he took in a deep breath and nodded, "Thank you."

And then she began to cry. Overjoyed. Was this really happening? Had she really been asked to be someone's wife? To spend the rest of her life with someone? To perhaps even start a family one day? Frankie felt her heart stop, as she felt herself having a shortness of breath. Suddenly everything felt as if it weren't real. She had to be dreaming.

Noticing how watery her eyes were becoming, Forrest asked, "What's wrong, Frankie?"

Both eyebrows tilted up, she looked up at him and sniffled, "I'm sorry. It's just...I feel...I feel alive for the first time in my life. Like...I'm not just going through the motions. That I'm not just watching everything go by. I _finally _feel like the dog days are over."

"We never know what the future has for us."

"As long as I'm with you, it's fine."

Nervously shifting his feet, Forrest admitted, "I ain't got no ring. I'll get one, if you'd like."

Frankie shook her head, "I don't need no ring."

The two of them gave each other warm smiles, as Frankie hopped off the small stool she had been sitting on. They had started off as the most unlikely of people to have a relationship with each other. In the beginning, she was pretty sure that both Bondurants would have ended up not liking her. That her and Jack would be the ones having to hide their friendship from the troublesome boys.

There were so many differences between them. She was from New York City. He was from Franklin County. He was a good amount of years older than her. He was a traditional gentleman, who she wasn't sure how many women he had been intimate with. She had been sexually involved with a fair amount of partners, most of them women. He was a quiet and reserved man. And she often said inappropriate things. Who would have ever thought the two of them would have been together?

Forrest's large hands gently took a hold of her shoulders, as he murmured, "I always thought...if I loved...if I opened up that part of me...then I would die. But, I feel strong with you by my side."

Reaching up, Frankie placed the palm of her hand against his rough stubble and gave him a smile, "We no longer will be tormented on the inside."

Giving a small nod, the larger man gently pulled her closer to his body. Closing her eyes, Frankie took a deep inhale and took a moment to enjoy his scent. It was while in darkness that she felt Forrest's lips press against hers. That was all she needed. Just his soul with hers. The two of them. Whatever would happen, would happen. As long as there was a life with each other.

Slowly pulling away from his kiss, Frankie's bright Hazel eyes looked up at him. In that moment, she thought about how they would be the eyes she would be gazing upon for the rest of her life. Smiling warmly, she touched her hands against his chest, "I...I need...I think I need to write my parents."

* * *

Maggie had been refilling a customer's cup of coffee, when Frankie walked back into the bar. Out of the corner of her eyes, she had seen Forrest leading her away from the porch. She hadn't a clue what they had done, but some time had gone by and by the time she had returned, she certainly looked different.

But, the redhead couldn't put her finger on what exactly was different. Not her hair. Her clothes. What was it then? Placing her hand on her hip, coffee in the other; Maggie asked, "Frankie, you alright?"

Stopping in front of the other woman, Frankie turned and smiled, "I'm absolutely fine. Do you know where we keep paper and pencils?"

"Ugh, sure." Maggie nodded, while pointing to behind the bar counter.

Of course Frankie would tell her friend the reason for her peculiar behavior. It would come out eventually and she knew if it were up to Forrest, he wouldn't tell anyone and most likely get married in secret. While she had no plans of making a big deal or having an insanely extravagant wedding, she wanted at least her friends to know. It would only be the Blackwater family. The way it was supposed to be. Nothing overly romantic or _corny. _Just a ceremony to marry each other.

Pulling paper and a pencil from under the bar counter, she sat down at the far corner away from the rest of the customers. Maggie looked at Frankie strangely, as Forrest entered the bar. He looked just as menacing and _legendary _as usual, but there was something different about him as well. Although his face was still stuck in a threatening manner, to let those around him not to try to test him; she saw something in his eyes. Like...a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Like he was breathing easier and finally...happy.

And with looking back at the New Yorker, she smiled and knew what had happened. There was finally peace at Blackwater Station. Love had made its way into Forrest's heart.

After stealing glances with her now fiance, who was heading to his office; Frankie went back to her letter. Staring at the blank canvas before her, she gripped onto the pencil and began to write:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ I feel like I am finally comfortable to write the both of you. I have to apologize for any worry I have caused you. The last time we spoke and saw each other, it wasn't the most pleasant experience. I felt I needed to get away, so that one day we could have a relationship. I know it's been close to a year since we've seen one another and I want you to know I'm okay. It was a bit immature to just pack up and leave and I understand now how heartbreaking that must have been. It was hard at first for me to be on my own._

_ I want you to know that I have found a new home in Franklin County, Virginia. It's a lot different than New York City. It was a bit hard for me to adjust in the country, having lived in the city all my life. Things are a lot quieter here. People are a lot simpler here. I'm sure you're thinking that it probably wasn't safe for someone like me to be here. It was a rocky start, but I have found something here that I was never able to have in New York. And that's acceptance. This is my home. Where I feel most comfortable. Accepted. Loved. I live with a family, who has become my own and I feel more than content living my life here. It's like this is how I was supposed to live all along._

_ I have a job where I live. Well, I used to work at a nightclub as a waitress, but due to some unfortunate circumstances, I don't work there anymore. I work somewhere called Blackwater Station. I'm here, helping with one of the members of my new family. It's simple and sometimes it can be boring, but I feel more secure. To be honest, I've had enough craziness in my life._

_ I also have other great news. I have found someone. Someone absolutely spectacular. Someone who makes me the happiest I have ever been in years. I finally feel like...like I belong. Like there's nothing wrong with me. I know that there isn't now. That is what I have learned in this relationship. I want you to know how happy I am and that I am in love. We're going to get married. Can you believe someone asked for my hand in marriage? I couldn't either. I feel refreshed...alive...like I'm a person._

_ Maybe one day you can meet my fiance? That'd be really nice, though; I understand if you are still mad at me. Just know that I love you and am so sorry for leaving you. I just didn't want to go back to the asylum...but, that's in the past now. I love you. Please tell Alana and Kerry that I love them and miss them. Well, I'm going to go now. Goodbye._

_ Love,_

_ Francesca 'Frankie' Giller_


End file.
